Parallel Passion
by Bluebox345
Summary: After Susan's time in the 51st century, she returns to her own time and continues to have adventures with Torchwood until The Doctor finally shows up with his newest companion, Amy Pond. Will Susan forgive The Doctor or will a rift be forever wedged between them? How will Susan react when Gary shows up? Will she survive the encounter? Fourth in the Parallel Universe Series.
1. Home

**Parallel Passion**

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with the fourth installment of my Parallel Universe Series, Parallel Passion! New readers are recommended to read the first three stories (Parallel Universe, Parallel Earth, and Parallel Future) to better understand my OC, Susan Jane Anderson, and her relationships with Jack Harkness, The Doctor, Sarah Jane, and the Torchwood crew. I would definitely recommend you read Parallel Future to understand some of the connections she has with some of the villains for this part of the story. (For Series 5 and 6 of Doctor Who. Mostly for series 6.)

A quick summary of my OC, Susan is currently 23 years old and comes from our universe, so she knows basically everything about The Doctor. The only episodes so far she hasn't watched are The Day of the Doctor, The Time of the Doctor and the whole of season 8. But, she has had some clues from her best friend Lilly about The Day of The Doctor and The Time of The Doctor. Susan is a Time Lady [Parallel Earth]. I picture Susan Jane Anderson to look like the actress Rachel Nichols in the T.V. show _Continuum_. Susan's current theme song is Crystallize by Lindsey Stirling.

This story will have a total of 36 chapters. This will have 36 chapters due to starting college. I would normally go to 50, or a number close to 50. This story will be updated on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's.

To get update information on my stories (delays or trouble posting), spoilers, see my profile page for a link to my Tumblr account. Also my Polyvore account has Susan's outfits on it from Parallel Universe through Parallel Future. After Parallel Passion is posted, Susan's outfits for this story will be posted. You can see my profile page for that link as well.

~0~ is a flashback.

_Italics_ are telepathic communication. Sometimes with the Doctor and also the TARDIS.

Disclaimers:

#1: I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood, or any of their characters. I however, do own my OC's that I made up.

#2: I do not own any of the images I have used for the covers.

* * *

This story is dedicated to my grandfather who passed away in November.

* * *

**Home**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in an alleyway, behind a brick building, old cars were parked to the side of the street and litter lined the space that was borderline between the grass and the pavement.

I was back home. I looked down at myself, realizing I was still wearing that dress from the monastery. Oh well. I'll just call it a new fashion statement. Then I realized the bottom hem was covered in blood.

A hand went to my mouth and I ran over to the wall and threw up, one hand on the wall for support and the other to hold back my messy hair. God, I looked like I had just escaped from someone's basement and was held captive. Well, one of those happened to me.

I whipped my mouth with the back of my hand then my hand on the side of my dress. I didn't care what people thought of me at this point. I just wanted to find Jack. Suddenly a car pulled up slowly and the window rolled down.

"Now, what have we here. A fine lady like yourself shouldn't be wandering through the likes of this place."

"And where exactly is here?" I asked the older man. The man looked like he was in a drug gang. His arms were muscular and he had tattoos down his left arm. He held a cigarette in his right hand which was draped lazily over the window.

"Why the brilliant little city of Cardiff." The man laughed. "Where have you been? Have you been drinking?"

"Something like that." I muttered. "And, if it isn't too much trouble, could you tell me what date and year it is?"

"Sure thing, anything for a pretty lady. March 19th, 2008.

I smiled, even though that I made the wrong date. "Thanks, oh one more thing, could I borrow your cell?"

After a quick call, a small green car rolled down the alley way and Sarah Jane stepped out. "Susan!" She gasped, recognizing the blood on the hem of my dress, "What happened? Where are you in your timeline?"

I just stared at Sarah, sadly. "I'm not Human anymore, Sarah." I barely spoke but Sarah heard me.

"What do you mean?"

I shook my head, my face impassive, just like the Doctors. Sarah noticed and she tensed. "I just came from meeting Jack for the very first time. I came back to the wrong time. I was supposed to go to April 2010. Oh, should probably tell you something, so you don't freak out when you discover it yourself. I was turned into a Time Lady, in your feature, my past."

"What?" Sarah Jane exclaimed. "Well, isn't that a good thing that you meet Jack?" She asked, quietly.

"Yeah." I sighed. "But when I first meet Jack, I was more like my old self. The Human version of Susan still preserved as a Time Lady. Now... I'm not Human any more. All that remained of Susan, it's gone. Sarah..." My voice broke. "I've... I've killed people."

Sarah Jane put her hand over her mouth.

I continued. "I was mad... I guess I'm just like the other Time Lord's now. I'm a Time Lady with too much blood on her hands. Guess the Oncoming Storm can apply to two Time Lords now." That was it. All the exhaustion, the running, killing finally took it's toll and I collapsed, Sarah barely being able to catch me and hold me up.

"Oh Susan." Sarah said. "Come on, let's get you into my car and back to my home so you can rest."

"Jack." I said, allowing Sarah to help me stand up and slowly walk over to the tiny green car. "I promised I would see Jack as soon as I got back. But make sure, I am not with him. I think I am meeting Donna now. That was back in 2008."

"I'll call him, but not until I get you back to my place so you can rest. It looks like you need it."

Sarah managed to get me into her car, she was about to close the door when I said, " Sarah?"

"Yes, Susan?" She asked, one hand on the door and the other hanging to the side.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Susan." She closed the car door and got in the front seat and drove off, my head rested on the back of the seat and the rocking of the car lulled me to sleep.

* * *

I woke up in a soft comfortable bed, the covers pulled up. I looked around the room and saw Jack asleep on the chair next to the bed. I blinked, trying to tell if he was my Jack or not, the Jack who knew me.

His clothes looked like they were from World War 2. That was my Jack. I smiled, leaned over and gave him a short kiss on the cheek to wake him up. It worked. "Susan?" Jack asked.

I nodded. "Hey Jack. Long time no see?"

"Yes." Jack nodded. "Actually it is a bit after that fiasco with the walking fat. Your dress is different than this time." Jack pointed out.

"Jack" I said softly. I reached up with my right arm and pulled down the shoulder to my dress. "Recognize this?" I asked meaning my bullet stitches.

"Oh Susan." Jack whispered.

"Jack, where are you in your timeline? Just after the Master fiasco and the walking fat?"

"Yeah. Why?"

I groaned. "I'm still in your future. Damn it. Well, Guess I'm going to have to hide in Torchwood until January 2010. I'm going to still be running around places, you will to. Eh, actually, after a few weeks of 2008 I'll just hop into the future to 2010."

"What?" Jack asked, slightly confused.

"It seems my vortex manipulator screwed up and sent me here, in 2008. I recently saw you, besides in the 51st century, just before the new year of 2010. I'll stay here a couple weeks, to let my vortex manipulator cool down and jump back to the new year of 2010."

"Oh, okay." Jack said, giving me a look that said we would talk later.

"Jack." I said. Jack got up from the chair and crawled into the bed next to me, holding me as if keeping me shielded from the rest of the world. "What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know." Jack replied. "Do you still want to work at Torchwood?" Jack asked after a couple minutes of silence, Just the two of us holding each other.

"Yeah." I said. "Right now, I think I need normalcy and the Human Susan, she had Torchwood. I think I need I will need Torchwood to get over what happened."

"Okay. When do you want to come back to work?" Jack asked.

"As soon as possible, but not before we spend a weekend alone together, like we used to do. Remember?"

"Yeah." Jack said, squeezing me. "I have an idea. Today's a Friday. Let's get out of Sarah Jane's way, she's a great help but I think you and I need to spend some time alone, and the... things we want to do aren't appropriate in Sarah's own bed."

"I'm in Sarah's bed?" I asked, startled. "Oh, I should tell her she should wash the sheets after this. You shouldn't have come in with me."

"Come on, let's get up and going. The faster we are, the quicker we get to your house and then the fun begins."

"Oh, Captain." I said, biting my lip in a flirtatious way. "I never knew you had it in you."

Jack stood up and held out a hand for me. "Well, come on then, We mustn't continue to intrude in Miss. Sarah Jane Smith's house. It is, of course, now that you are better, the right thing to do is to leave so she can have her bedroom back.

I grabbed his hand, smirking. "Of course, "Captain. As you wish."


	2. Fragments- Part 1

**Fragments- Part 1**

"Susan, did you hear me? Five or four life life signs were spotted in an Abandoned building." Jack said, coming back into his office. "Definitely non-human. Gwen's late, can you text her the location?"

My head snapped up. "What did you say?" I remembered this.

"Five or four life signs in an abandoned building." Jack repeated. "We have to go or we'll be late also. Owen, Ianto and Tosh are already there. It's just us and Gwen that's late."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I remembered this. This was a Torchwood episode. I opened my eyes again and stood up. "Jack." I said softly. "This is familiar to me."

"One of those Doctor Who episodes?" Jack carefully asked, knowing that I hated The Doctor at the moment.

I shook my head. "No. It's an Torchwood episode. And even more... it's the second to the last episode in a season. The last two episodes go hand in hand."

Jack stared at me. "So, this is like a season finale two part episode." I nodded my head. "Shit."

I stared at Jack. "Yeah. Doctor Who finales are bad. Torchwood finales are worse. And this is a Torchwood two parter. Jack, just... just be careful."

"You too, Susan." Jack said, helping me up out of the chair and hugging me. "If I'm correct this day is just about to get worse. You be careful."

"I can make no promises." I whispered. "But, I'll try too." I broke apart of the hug. "We should get going. We're already late."

* * *

The whole team, minus Gwen, stood outside an abandoned building while Ilanto phoned Gwen, I convinced Jack to let him do it. "Gwen, texting you the location. Appearing four or five signs of life, definitely non-human. Get here as soon as you can."

"So, sure they're not Weevils?" Owen asked.

"Don't think so." Tosh replied. "Different energy patterns. I can't make sense of it. Not a species we've encountered before."

"Well, let's hope they're friendly, then."

"Owen, Ianto, take the other side of the building. Check the upper floors. Toshiko, Susan, with me." Jack commanded and all five of us entered the building. I was walking on Jack's left while Tosh walked on his right. "Okay, Go."

"I'm getting mirror readings on both floors. One creature at either end of the building." Tosh responded.

"Okay, split up." Jack said.

I raised an eyebrow but did as Jack said. Owen and Ianto split too. I stayed close in sight of Tosh. "You know, these creatures are very quiet." Jack said to the team through headsets.

"Maybe they're sleeping." Owen guessed.

"Or hatching." Ianto pitched in.

"Or maybe they aren't creatures at all." Tosh said, her voice sounding a bit scared.

"Just explosive devices, Susan, where are you?" Jack yelled.

"Snap." Owen commented.

I started running toward Jack when the explosives went off.

**~0~**

**3POV**

_1,392 Deaths earlier. Cardiff Alleyway._

Jack is slumped on straw covered ground next to wicker baskets and a cart. "Oh, not again." There is a broken bottle sticking out of his abdomen. He pulls it out and scrunches his face up in pain. Then he sees two women in late Victorian clothes, watching him.

Jack is drunk. "Ladies. Torso of steel, shilling a feel. Any takers? Bar fight, got a little out of control. Flesh wound." Jack tried to stand up. "Whoa. Whoa! Still not used to these hangovers. Captain Jack Harkness. How long have you been there? Silent types. That's okay. I used to date a guy with no mouth. Surprisingly creative... Oh Susan will kill me."

As Jack was talking he was getting closer and closer to the two women. Suddenly one of the ladies knee him in the abdomen, and then punch him in the jaw and Jack goes down. The lady in the knickerbockers sits on his chest.

"Listen, you only had to ask. Can we get a room though?" Jack asks. The lady on top of him puts a cloth over his mouth and he passes out.

* * *

**In a Basement.**

Jack is tied to a chair. He wakes when water is thrown over him by one of the two ladies that knocked him out. "When I said about getting a room, I meant somewhere with linen." More water is thrown. Then his shirt is ripped open and brass pads are attached to his chest. "Time was electrodes to the niples meant the start of a good night."

Emily goes to a box and turns a handle to generate the electricity. Jack laughed. "Full power charge and still breathing."

"Pretty advanced piece of equipment you got there. You ladies are ahead of yourselves. Now, where the hell am I?" The other lady named Alice points a gun at Jack. "Put that down before somebody gets-" Alice shoots him.

A short time later, Jack revives.

"Why aren't you dead yet?" Alice asked, looking intrigued.

"Been trying to figure that out myself. This means Susan knew all along."

Ignoring that last statement, Emily says, "We've been monitoring you. You've been killed fourteen times in the last six months."

"Feels like more than that."

"Who's the Doctor and Susan?"

"No idea." Jack said.

"Hmm." Alice pretends to think. Then, "The Doctor, he will be able to fix me. When the Doctor turns up, it'll all be put right. You wait till I see the Doctor. First I'm going to kiss him, then I'm going to kill him. Transcripts of your conversations with strangers, in various drinking dens, since you first came to our attention. But you never mentioned a Susan before now."

"You know, no one likes a smartass."

"Tell us where he is and we'll release you."

"Why do you want to know?"

"You're in Torchwood, Cardiff." Emily says. Jack's eyes go round for a second then quickly dissipate again. "The Torchwood Institute was created to combat the threat posed by the Doctor and other phantasmagoria."

"He's not a threat. The Doctor's the one who'll save you from your phantasmahoojits."

"Just tell us his location!" Emily yelled.

"I don't know!" Jack yelled back. "He left me behind. I came here to find him. He refuels from that Rift you have. Hoping if I stayed here long enough, we'd find each other. Now, can I go?"

"No." Alice said.

"You can't keep me here."

"Oh, we can. Unless-" Emily said.

"Yes. Unless." Alice agreed.

"Unless what?" Jack asked.

Emily put her hands on her hips. "There are opportunities here, with the Institute."

"I'm not for hire." Jack spat.

"You're going to need currency." Alice persuaded.

That sealed the deal. "What's the assignment?" Jack asked.

"Missing person." Alice said.

"Well, when we say person-" Emily started.

* * *

**In a empty yard. **

Emily and Alice mean a Blowfish. "I haven't done anything." The Blowfish pleaded with Jack.

Jack sighed. "Twelve burglaries, joyriding a horse and carriage, seven cases of pick-pocketing, twenty four instances of consuming food without paying for it. It's like an addiction with your species, isn't it.

"I'll make it up, I promise." The Blowfish promised.

"Oh, too late."

"Its just a bit of fun." The Blowfish wined.

"This planet's a century away from official first contact with alien life. You're upsetting the schedule." Jack stated.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Torchwood"

* * *

**Cells within Torchwood**

The Blowfish's eyes widened once he saw the cells. "I said sorry. You can't lock me up."

"He's just a kid. Send him back to where he came from." Jack argued for him.

"If only we could. The Rift only goes one way." Alice stated, looking like she felt no remorse for what she was doing.

"What do you do? Observe and profile the species and then transfer them to long term storage?" Jack asks and jumps when Alice shoots the Blowfish. "Why?"

"It was a threat to the Empire." Alice rehearsed.

"Like me?" Jack asked.

Alice grinned. "You're our ally now."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to: copperdragon 2 for being the first person to review and to SparrowLilies for being the second.


	3. Fragments- Part 2

**A/N: Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Fragments- Part 2**

**Emily's Office**

Emily's Office is candlelit. There is some wood panelling on the wall. Emily counts out Jack's money. "If you don't want it." Emily starts. Jack takes the notes. "Your next assignment." Emily holds out a folder.

"No. I'm through with you people." Jack says.

"Your liberty is at our discretion. Work for us, you assist the Empire. Sever that tie, you become a threat." Emily says.

"And you've seen how we deal with threats." Alice reminds Jack.

"It's good money, Captain. How else are you going to earn?" Emily tries to reason with Jack.

He takes the envelope then throws it back. "See what you think in the morning." Jack leaves.

"He's pretty. But you're prettier." Alice stated once Jack left.

* * *

**Ale House**

A girl walks up to Jack. "Can I read your cards?"

"No, thank you." Jack says again but the girl clears his table. "No, really."

The girl, lays out her tarot cards then turns them over. Tower, Knight, and a unknown design. "He's coming, the one you're looking for. But the century will turn twice before you find each other again. And a women. But it's strange. Her journey crisscrosses with yours at different times for both of you."

"Ooo. Are you for real? You mean I have to wait a hundred years to find him and her? What'll I do in the meantime?"

* * *

**In Torchwood**

Jack joins the staff of Torchwood, and gets a filing cabinet all to himself as he continues through the whole century from handwritten records to computers.

**The Hub- New Year's Eve 1999. 10:00 pm.**

Real life film of the ice rink at Somerset House in London, a flash of Red Square. A Reporter speaks into a microphone while looking into the camera. "Some parts of the world have already welcomed in the New Year. Our cameras, of course, have been out in force across the UK tonight. Let's take you first to Cardiff."

"Hey, when you joked about the Millennium Bug, I didn't realise it was gonna have eighteen legs stacked with poison. Anyone home? You know you're supposed to party like its-" Jack stops once he finds two bodies, a man and a woman. A middle aged man is sitting on a barrel. "Alex?"

"Jack. Just in time." Alex said, monotone.

"Alex, what happened? Who did this?"

"Me."

"What? Why?" Jack asked, concerned for his teammate.

"We got it wrong, Jack. We thought we could control the stuff we found. And what's it brought us? So much death."

Jack inched closer to Alex. "What happened to them?"

"It's good you're here. Always did have great timing. This place, its yours. Torchwood Three. My gift to you, Jack, for a century of service as field operative. Give this place a purpose before it's too late. Please." Alex pleaded.

"Alex, listen. It's gonna be okay."

"No, it's not. It's really not." Alex said. He is holding a silver fob watch or locket. "I looked inside. It showed me what's coming. They were mercy killings. It was the kindest thing I could do, so none of us see the storm."

The countdown to midnight has started.

"I'm sorry I can't do the same for you. Twenty first century, Jack. Everything's gonna change."

The firework show is on the television in the background.

"And we're not ready."

"Alex!" Jack shouts.

Alex shoots himself in the head. Jack gets splattered with blood.

* * *

**~0~ **

**Back at the Abandoned (now collapsed) building**

Jack revives. Rhys, Gwen's husband, and Gwen are there. Jack grabs Rhys' wrist. "He was dead! I checked his pulse. He was dead!"

"All right. Shush. Jack, what has happened? Where are the others?" Gwen asked.

"What is he doing here?" Jack asked, annoyed. He had to find Susan.

"Look, I was late, okay? He gave me a lift. You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Susan. Toshiko. They went the other way. Gwen and Rhys start to dig Jack out.

"Susan, Toshiko, yell if you can hear me!" Gwen yelled after they manage to get Jack out.

"Susan! Toshiko! Susan!"

Tosh screams.

* * *

After a while they get to Tosh who is trapped under a ceiling beam. Susan is know where to be found.

"Stop. Stop. Stop. Tosh. Tosh, are you okay?" Gwen asks Tosh.

"You're making it worse. It's pushing down even more now. I think I've broken my arm. Gwen."

"Yeah?"

"If this pillar shifts down even more, it will crush me."

"It's no good, Gwen. We're gonna need more strength." Rhy's tries to tell his wife.

"Look, Jack has gone to find Susan, Owen and Ianto. You're gonna be fine, darling, all right. You're going to be fine." Gwen tries to comfort Tosh.

"You've got to hurry, please."

"Gwen, help Jack. Ill stay here." Rhy's insists.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to come back for you, darling, all right? You're going to be okay."

Tosh sighs. "Okay."

"Gwen, this could've been you, couldn't it? If you hadn't been late." Rhy's says, looking around, trying to keep his cool.

"Look, Rhys, I haven't got time for this now, okay? I've got to go and try and find the others."

Elsewhere, a hand pushes a piece of rubble aside. It's Ianto. "Ianto! Ianto!" Jack yells as soon as he sees the hand. Jack rushes over. "Ready? On three. One, two three. Come on."

"Argh. Oh my God." Ianto yells.

"Come on, come on, come on." Jack mutters to himself. Jack and Gwen pull Ianto out of the hole. "You okay?"

"My shoulder. I think its dislocated." Ianto tells Jack and Gwen.

"Can you take this?" Jack asked, meaning, setting the arm.

"Yeah."

"Take a deep breath." Jack puts Ianto's shoulder back. Ianto screams, of course.

"Where are the others? Owen and Susan?"

"We need your help to get Toshiko out." Jack says. "I haven't found Susan yet."

"Owen?"

Gwen sighs. "No sign yet."

"If anything happens, he can't repair himself." Ianto says.

"Of course, he can't heal, can he?" Gwen asks.

"Okay, well help Rhys with Toshiko. Then I'm finding Susan. She's been under too long already. Let us know when you find Owen. And be careful." Jack tries to get his team back to normal.

"Okay." Gwen says

"Okay? You all right?" Jack asks Gwen.

Gwen finds Owen. "Heavens. Careful. If that falls" Owen warns Gwen. Own is laying halfway out the window, a broken glass in a window frame hanging over his head like the sword of Damocles.

"Okay, softly." Gwen says. The potential guillotine drops a little further. As Gwen tries to move Own out of the way. "Okay."

"Just be very careful." Owen instructs Gwen.

"Okay, all right. I'm gonna get you out. Okay, this one?" Gwen removes loose bricks from Owen's body.

"Look, you have to do it very, very gently." Owen tells Gwen.

"Okay. It isn't going to drop on you." Gwen shushes Owen.

The glass moves closer to Owen. "Whoa!" Owen yells.

"Quiet!" Gwen snaps.

"Okay, okay, silent."

"I'm going to do this as quickly as possible. Listen to me. I'm going to get you out of this. Look at me. Trust me. Okay, Owen, hold my hand."

"Slowly." Owen says.

"Hold my hands." Gwen pulls him away before the pane of glass comes loose from its frame and falls.

* * *

**Susan's POV**

I woke up surrounded by darkness, with a pounding headache. Oh this wasn't good. I was trapped under debris from the building. I coughed and tried to move but I was pinned down. "Jack!" I screamed.

"Susan!" I heard Jack calling, but it sounded like from a distance. "Susan, where are you?"

"Under stuff!" I yelled back. I coughed again. "I'm pinned down, can't move that much!"

"I'm coming!" Jack yelled back. I felt some of the plaster move a bit and the weight on my chest felt lighter and I could start to see light.

After a few more seconds of Jack moving the plaster and bricks I saw Jack's face staring up at me. "Hey." I breathed. Jack reached out his hand and I took it, him pulling me up out of the whole. Jack and I hugged.

"Anything broken?" Jack asked.

"Probably just bruised ribs." I mumbled into Jack's shoulder.

"Everyone's waiting for us outside. Let's go check on the others." Jack said.

"Yeah, okay."

Outside the collapsed abandoned building

"You okay?" Jack asks Owen, I was next to Jack, holding his hand.

"Yeah. You all right? Tosh, what happened?" Owen asked Tosh.

"Broken arm, bruised ribs. About an inch away from being crushed by a girder." Tosh said.

"You were lucky." Owen remarked.

"We all were." Ianto agreed.

Gwen looked at Jack, standing by her husband. "Jack, who's done this?"

"And where's the SUV?" Ianto asked, looking around for their transport. Something on Jack beeps. Someone has left a holo-message on Jack's bracer.

A holo form of a person comes up and I recognize him immediately from the show. "Oh Shit." I said.

"Jack, what does he want?" Gwen asks, everyone noticing both Jack and I tensing.

The holo-message starts. "Ooo, deja vu. Or did I say that already? Hey, team. Of course, there might be a few less of you by now. Don't know if you liked my little gift. Of course, you can't die. And with all that life, all that time, you can't spare any for me. Oh. Say hi to the family."

"No way. It can't be." Jack mutters.

"Been a while since you've seen your brother, eh, Jack."

"Gray?" Jack asks.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. Everything you love, everything you treasure will die. I'm going to tear your world apart, Captain Jack Harkness, piece by piece. Starting now. Maybe now you'll want to spend some time with me."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to BlueFlame27 for reviewing!


	4. Exit Wounds- Part 1

**Exit Wounds Part 1**

_Still outside the abandoned building._

"Bastard's taken our SUV." Owen cursed.

Ianto takes out a device from his pocket. "Looks like he's driven it back to Torchwood!"

"I'm getting readings of rift activity all over the city. Major rift flares at St. Helen's Hospital, the Police Headquarters and the Central IT Service Station." Tosh reads off of another device.

I'm trying to take deep breaths. Gary was in this episode. I hated him. I _hated_ him. It just brought back unwelcome memories. Before my thoughts could dwell on Mary, I pushed them back down, hiding them.

Gwen gets a phone call and she answers it. "Hey Andy?" She asks her previous police partner.

We walked toward Rhy's car, Jack and I not saying anything but holding our hands tight. "Okay, I'm on my way, alright? This is him, isn't it? This Captain John, Gary, your brother, or whatever he likes to call himself."

Jack ignored her. "Rhys, drop Owen at the hospital. Tosh, Ianto cover the Central Server building, Gwen and Susan, the police station, and take me to Torchwood."

"You think we're all going to fit in her?" Rhy's asked.

"Yeah, we're going to have to."

"Jack, these are traps." Tosh said.

"So be careful. You know what he's capable of."

"What about you?" Gwen asked.

"I'm going to reason with him.

"But he just tried to kill us!" Owen put in.

"I was the only one who could ever control him. That's why, ages ago, the Time Agency partnered us." I looked at Jack, weird. "Before you showed." Jack whispered to me. I nodded my head and listened back to the conversation.

"Did you just say Time Agency? Don't tell me that's based in Cardiff too." Rhys said to the group. I just sighed and waited for everyone to get in the car besides me and Jack.

"Jack, Gary's here."

"I know." Jack said, hugging me. "But it's not Gary, the one in the message, it's John. He's just my old partner who looks like Gary. Gary's here, though. I can feel it."

"Why are you sending me with Gwen?"

"I'm sending you with her so he can't hurt you any more."

I squeezed my eyes shut, for a second then opened them again. "Just, be careful." I said, letting go of the hug.

"You too." Jack said and we both got into his car and he took off.

After a while Owen asked, "Why's he doing this, Jack? What does he want?"

"That's what I'm going to ask him." Jack replied.

* * *

After we dropped off everyone at their designated stops, Gwen, Rhys and I walked into Cardiff City Police Headquarters. "Andy." Gwen greets him.

"They appeared out of nowhere, across the whole building. They weren't human. At least, not like any human I've ever seen. Half the station's in shock. Four most senior officers murdered. Everyone's running round like headless chickens. Who... Rhys, and... beautiful female, what are you doing here? This is a crime scene and a confidential crime scene at that. If it gets out what happened here, there'll be a citywide panic." Andy ranted to us.

"Rhys isn't going to go blabbing." Gwen said, leaving me to introduce my self.

"Hey, I'm keeping more secrets than you'd believe." Rhys put in.

"Oh, like what?" Andy asked.

"Like a Time Agency based in Cardiff." Rhy said.

I smacked my hand on my forehead. "It's not based in Cardiff, Rhys." I sighed.

"Brilliant secret. I ask, you tell, well done. Now," Andy said, turning to me, "Who are you?"

I smirked and stepped forward. "We haven't fully meet, Andy. I'm Susan Jane Anderson and I'm here to help and I have more experience with this sort of thing than anyone in this building, scratch that, world."

Rhy's eyes widened. "Gwen told me about you!" He said excitedly. "You're Susan! You're a... a-"

"Time Lady." I finished for him, rolling my eyes. "So," I took out my psychic paper. "Here are my credentials, now show me these creatures." I commanded.

Andy looked at the paper and his face whitened. "References from the Queen of England saying you're her special agent, and the same thing from… that can't be right. Winston Churchill?" He said in amazement. "But he's dead."

"Winston Churchill!?" Rhy's exclaimed. "You meat Winston Churchill? Is there anything you haven't told me, Gwen?"

I winced. "I haven't meet him. Not yet. But I will. It's all very timey wimey." I turned back to Andy and took back my psychic paper. I always had an extra at my flat, even though the one that I normally use is still in my purse on the TARDIS floor, with my sonic pen. Damn I thought. "Now, would you kindly let us see these creatures?"

* * *

Gwen looks through the food slot at the prisoners while Rhys and I stand behind her.

"Bloody hell. What are they?" Rhys asked.

"Weevils." I said, offhandedly like it was no big deal.

"They live in the sewers." Gwen commented, in the same tone I was using.

"Tell me you're joking." Rhys says.

"Don't mind if I subdue them, do you?" Gwen asks Andy.

"Be my guest."

"Okay." Gwen tosses a gas grenade into the cell. "They killed the four most senior officers?"

Andy nodded. "Almost like it was targeted."

"Tosh, report where you are." I said into my headset, trying to find out where Tosh and Ianto are.

"Just entering the Central Server. No sign of rift activity yet." Tosh reported back to me.

* * *

We went back up to the station. Gwen doing the same thing to Owen. "Owen, it's Gwen. Do you have anything to report?"

"We've got some activity in the basement." Owen responded back through our headsets.

After a while of listening and commenting about how things should go from here on out in the police station Gwen and I both heard John's voice come on our headsets and my stomach dropped. "Attention Torchwood employees. Evening all. Now, stop what you're doing."

I put my hand on my headset and spat, "Where is Jack? What have you done to him? Put him on."

"Jack can't come to the com's right now. But if you leave a message, I'll be sure to pass it along."

"What have you done to him." Gwen echoed my question.

"No, no, wrong question. You should be asking, what am I about to do to you?" John laughed.

"Put Jack on, right now." We heard Owen reply.

"Eye candy! That was so masterful, so bossy, so basically powerless. Get up to the roofs of your buildings. Quickly now, spit spot."

My eyes widened when I realized what was about to happen. I had totally forgotten about this with all the running around the police station. I tensed. "Shit." said, not into my headset. "I forgot about this."

Gwen turned to me. "About what?" Gwen was the only person on the team that I told about the television series about them, after I got back from my time in the 51st century and we hung out together for a night.

"Because if you don't, well, you'll miss all the fun." Come John's reply.

"I'm sorry Gwen. So sorry." I said and turned away from her and walked outside while Gwen was left to go to the roof.

"Hold on a minute, do I mean fun or do I mean carnage? I get them confused." John continued as I walked outside. Cardiff. Isn't it pretty? Doesn't it twinkle so? Take a good look. Remember this because it all goes so quick."

I felt the ground shake as multiple explosions went off. I was silently crying. More deaths on my hands.

"Oh, my God" I heard Gwen through the coms. "Oh, God" Gwen repeated. "Jack. Jack? Jack, can you hear me? Are you there, Jack?" Gwen tried after a few moments of silence from the coms. Sirens were heard all over the city, with lots of screaming, panicked people.

"I'm tracking a huge Rift flare over at the castle. It's been generated by the Rift manipulator at Torchwood." Tosh said from her location.

"Tosh, Ianto, Owen, are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Tosh replied.

"Still here." Ianto replied.

I heard Owen sigh."Me too. What about Susan."

I winced at the mention of my name. "Here." I said.

"Good, okay, good. Tosh, do we have the scale of the damage on the city?" Gwen said.

"Fifteen major explosions at strategic points across the city. There's currently a surge in traffic trying to leave the city but the explosions have cut off all major routes in and out. Landlines, mobile phones and IT networks all down. TV and radio off air. He's completely crippled us, Gwen."

"Shit." Gwen swore.

"Don't want to be the harbinger of doom, but the systems which serve the Turnmill nuclear plant have all gone offline." Ianto told us.

"Right. Tosh, Ianto, you have to stabilise the nuclear power station. Make that a priority. Owen, what's it like at the hospital?" I said, talking command. I knew that I had to, some how, get Jack back and save Tosh and Owen. That was my main priority. Saving Tosh and Owen.

Owen cleared his throat. "Lost all power. The backup generators gave out in the blast. Every single machine in this hospital is down. It's a disaster."

"Okay. All of you, listen to me. We're fix this. We're gonna put this city back together, we're gonna find Jack and we're gonna punish John. Now, I need you to be careful. Okay? I need you to trust me. What ever I say, you need to do, no matter what. Clear? Where are you, Jack? Where are you?" I said.

* * *

After a few minutes of no answer I went back in the chaotic police station and found Gwen talking next to Rhys and Andy. "Give me a moment." Gwen asked. Both of them nodded and she walked around the table of maps they were leaning over and walked over to me. "Susan, how are you doing?"

I looked at Gwen and said, "How do you think? All of this was my fault."

"That wasn't your fault, Susan."

"Yes it was. I knew. I could have done something. Stopped it."

Gwen sighed. "Susan, you have to stop blaming yourself for something that is out of your control."

I was silent for a couple, painful seconds then said, "Fine, I'll try not to. But first we have to deal with this. The police station is going crazy. They aren't organized at all. We should start figuring this thing out by first putting the copers in the right frame of mind."

"Right." Gwen said, not commenting on my sudden switch of topic. "We need someone to explain to them what they are dealing with and what they can do to help. How about you?"

"Me?" I asked Gwen. "Nah, your much more suited for this. You already know most of the policemen and women. They trust you. I'm completely new to them. They won't trust me that much."

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked, sounding uncomfortable.

"Gwen." Rhys said, walking up behind us. "You'll do great. Is there anything you need me to do?"

Gwen turned around to face her husband. "Of course, Rhys. You can get Andy and tell him there will be a debriefing meeting for everyone at 19:39 hours. Torchwood is taking this situation over."

Rhys smiled and leaned in to kiss his wife, "Of course dear." before walking away to find Andy.

"See Gwen, I smiled at her. "You'll do just fine."

* * *

I was sitting on top of a police officers desk while Gwen stood in the front of the room, grabbing everyone's attention during the debriefing. Rhys and Andy were standing behind the desk I was sitting on, in the back of the cluttered office room. The window blinds were pulled down and shut and a white board stood behind Gwen Copper, with a map of Cardiff. Red circles on the map showed the area's were the bombs had gone off.

"This was a targeted attack." Gwen continued. "Designed to cause maximum panic. Usual emergency procedures won't cover what's happened here. This is where we find out how good we really are. Cover the whole city. Knock on doors, check on people. Tell people that they are safe and that it is being dealt with. Get out there and do your jobs."

"Come on man, let's go." Said a police officer to his comrade.

As the police force fille out, Rhys turned to Andy and said, "Bloody impressive man."

"She is that, yeah. Lucky sod."

Later into the night would find both Gwen and I still at the police station, backs against the wall and our arms crossed. Rhys walked up to us. "Sulking, is it?"

"Still no word from Jack." I responded for Gwen.

"Hey, it's going to be fine." Rhys said to me, but mostly to Gwen.

"What if it's not." Gwen said. What if this is how it all ends? I can't do this, Rhys. I'm not up to it."

"Rubbish. Those coppers are out there now, because of you. Even if you don't believe in yourself, they did. And I do. You're a bloody hero, Gwen. So you keep going, because we need you." Rhys told his wife.

"Yeah, Gwen. It doesn't end here." I said, pushing myself up off the wall. "This is NOT how it ends."

"Marry me again?" Gwen asked Rhys.

"Yeah." Rhys said. I smiled at their romantic moment amidst all this craziness.

"Gwen." Tosh said through the com. unit. "I've got rift alert from inside the Hub, mirroring the pattern from earlier when Jack disappeared."

"Do you think it could be him?" Gwen asked.

I didn't comment. I remembered this episode now, in great detail. This is when Gary appears in Torchwood hub. Damnit. Owen and Tosh. I repeated to myself. Save Owen and Tosh.

"I can't check it out, I've got to get the Turnmill servers back online." Tosh said.

"Tosh, Susan and I can't leave the police station." Gwen told Tosh.

"Yes, you can. If they need you, we'll be fine." Rhys told Gwen.

Gwen looked at her husband. "Are you sure?"

"I'll see you when it's all over. Go."

Gwen and I ran towards the door but after we got outside, I stopped and Gwen noticed. "Susan, what is it?"

I smiled faintly, knowing I had to go meet Owen before he went to the nuclear power station. "This is where we part ways."

Gwen walked toward me, confused. "What do you mean, Susan? We have to go check out the hub, what if it's Jack?"

I grimaced. "It's not Jack. Not yet. I have to go do something. Something important. I can't come with you." Save Owen and Tosh were the only thoughts running through my head.

"But I need you." Gwen said.

I smiled sadly. "No you don't. Goodbye Gwen Cooper and thank you." Before Gwen spoke again, I turned around and ran in the other direction, to the power station, planning to stop on the way to find Owen.

* * *

**A/N: **I am posting this chapter a day ahead of time because tomorrow I will be traveling in a car all day and won't have access to the internet. My next update will be Monday December 29th, 2014.


	5. Exit Wounds- Part 2

**Exit Wounds- Part 2**

As I ran, I took out my cell phone and called Owen's phone. This was not a conversation I wanted to have on open coms. "Susan, are you alright?" Owen immediately asked.

"Yeah, I-" Suddenly a high piercing noise came across and I covered my ears. It lasted just a second before the sewer lids popped open and dozens of weevils came pouring out. I ran faster, trying not to let them touch me. My sent was less than a human because of my Timelord geens, so I could outlast a normal human.

"Owen, don't go to the power station. I've got that covered. What you have to do is worry about is Tosh."

"Tosh? Why? Is she in trouble?" Owen asked.

"Owen," I sighed. "I'm a time traveler. You need to stop Gary from shooting Tosh."

"WHAT?" Owen screeched. "How do you know this?"

"I told you, Owen. I'm a time traveler and this point is NOT a fixed point in time. You can save her, just don't get hurt in the process. I'll take over your job at the power station. I'm almost there anyway."

Owen stopped talking for a couple minutes. I thought he had hung up when I heard him ask, "We both die, right? That's why you are doing this. Something happens at that power station and something else happens to Tosh." His breath sounded heavy, he was running. I just hopped it was to Tosh.

"You are helping Tosh, aren't you." I asked him, avoiding his question which seemed to answer it for him.

"Well, I know I can't change your mind." Owen tried to laugh but failed. "Jack's going to have my head for this."

"Owen, Gary comes at her with a gun. She's at the hub." I told him, trying to help him along. "Shoot him first. Tell him I sent you. Say my full name too. He'll know who I am."

Owen took a deep breath in. "Thank you, Susan. Good luck."

I ended the call before either one of us bails out. I slid the phone into my coat pocket and continued to run, seeing the power station, just down the road.

* * *

I run into the control room and see an army women standing guard. "What are you doing? Get the hell out of here."

"What the hell are you doing here, more like. This system's going into meltdown." I told her.

"A soldier never leaves her post." The women said, putting her head up proudly.

"Well, you can now, okay? I'm with Torchwood and we're dealing with this."

"Yeah? What do you know about nuclear containment structure?"

"Well, you know, a bunch. If you've run out of power, then the containment structure's over-pressurised. The containment spray and cooling systems aren't working so the fuel probably can't be cooled down. It's overheating. So sooner rather than later there'll be a meltdown and radioactive material will be released into the atmosphere. Yeah? Roughly?

"Roughly." The women nodded.

"Right. You need to go. Be careful. There are creatures out there on the loose. Take this." I said, handing her a piece of wood I had picked up on the way. Pretend It's a kind of mace."

"Sounds more dangerous out there than in here."

"Yeah, I'd say it's pretty much even. Go." I ordered her, not wanting to risk more lives tonight.

"Thank you."

"Tosh, you're going to have to help me out here. I haven't got a bloody clue what I'm doing." I told Tosh through the video system that Tosh was using at the hub. "We didn't get this far in my Time Lady training yet."

"Susan? I thought Owen was at the power station."

"I sent him back to the hub. He can do more things there than here." I told Tosh.

"Right." Tosh said, not believing what I said. "Okay, I don't want you to panic, but the reactor's already hit the critical point."

"Okay, you're telling me it's going into meltdown, aren't you. And I'm in the eye of the storm. I already knew that."

"Yeah, sorry." Tosh said.

"Right. Can you fix it?" I asked Tosh.

"Of course I can. I'm brilliant."

"Yeah." I said, trying to smile but failing. I knew it wouldn't work.

"I'm going to try and divert power from an auxiliary source back to Turnmill. If that works, I can talk you through restoring the coolant system. Right. Now-"

I heard a shot from the other end and Owen saying, "That was from Susan Jane Anderson, you Bastard."

"Owen!" Tosh exclaimed. "How did you-"

"Susan told me." Owen responded.

Suddenly a rhythmic banging fills the video's sound. "What's that?" Owen asked.

"You can go and investigate it, Owen. I'm good here now that he's dead and I'm fine, Tosh says.

"Okay, but just one more thing." Owen says. I heard kissing noises at the other end and I sighed in relief. I had done it. I had saved Tosh and Owen.

After a couple seconds I heard Toshe's voice again. "You okay." She asked.

"What about you? I heard Owen saving you was all romantic."

I could almost see Tosh blush. "You heard that?"

"Yeah." I smirked. "It was dreadful."

"Oi! That's what it's like with you and Jack all the time! All right. Okay. Oh God, Susan." The power station reactor status is projected onto the tiled wall next to me.

"What's the matter?" I asked, already knowing what it was.

"There's no way to stop the meltdown. It's too far gone."

"Okay, okay, that is not good, is it. Come on, Tosh, there's got to be something. There's always something. Come on." I started to panic. I liked this body. This was my first body. The body I was a human in.

"The only option now is to vent the flow channels internally." Tosh said.

"Vent them where?"

"The area you're in, is a containment building." Tosh breathed out, realising what I had done. "You bloody idiot. You knew this was going to happen, didn't you. That's why you sent Owen to save me. Gary was supposed to kill me and the meltdown, Owen."

I winced, "Tosh, you're my friends, my team. You have one life. Me, well twelve."

"What about Jack?" Tosh said.

"The boyfriend card. Jack will understand. Now, If I want to try to get out in time, what do I have to do?"

Tosh sighed. "You need to set up a time delay programme. Channel the fuel into that bunker and instigate permanent lockdown. Seal the building, and the meltdown will be contained within. And obviously, remember to get out."

"I think I can remember that bit."

"I'll open the system protocol. You just need to enter the timeframe and authorise it, okay?"

"Okay, Tosh, let's do this thing. And, Tosh? Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for."

* * *

A couple minutes later: _System Protocols Initiated. Flow channels diverted._ I read off the screen.

"I've done it." I reported to Tosh. Suddenly the power surge alert goes off.

"Oh, no. Susan, get out of there. There's a power surge in the system. When that hits, it'll trigger an emergency lockdown." The doors start closing. I start running to it, thinking that if I just got out- I was wrong. The door closed.

"Shit." I cursed, my eyes watered.

"It's my fault." Toshe's voice came out.

"No, no, no, listen. No, it's not. Don't you dare go there, Tosh. I'm really sorry."

"I should've been able to stop it."

"Oh, come on, Tosh. There's no way you could've anticipated that power spike. Come on. Besides, you've saved my back so many times in the past. Right from the moment I joined. You've been kind and caring to everyone, including me who is an alien when you are trained to fight them. You became my friend. I have to call some people." I said. I picked my cell phone from my coat and called Martha.

"Hey, Susan." Martha said, panicking. "I heard what is happening in Cardiff. Are you okay? What happened?"

I smiled. "Hey Martha. How are things going? Hows the family, Micky?"

"The family's doing- wait, how did you know about Mickey and I? We were keeping it a secret."

"Keeping what a secret?" I asked, already knowing that they were married.

"I'm pregnant!" Martha squealed.

I liked my dry lips. "Congratulations." I said, not really enthusiastic and Martha noticed.

"What's wrong, Susan?"

"I was just calling to say how proud I am of you. You and Micky and to wish you good luck."

"Susan!?-" Martha started before I ended the call.

I dialed one last person. "Hey Sarah." I said as soon as she answered.

"Susan, what's wrong?"

"How do you know somethings wrong?" I asked.

"Your voice. Now, what is it?" Sarah asked. In the background I heard Luke ask who it was and Sarah answer.

"Goodbye, Sarah Jane Smith. Tell the gang I said bye." I ended the call before Sarah could say anything, much like I did with Martha.

Then I heard Jack's voice from the system and winced as the system started venting the coolant into the room. "Susan, what the HELL are you doing in there!?"

"I'm sorry Jack." I said as I slid down the wall and sat on the ground, coughing as radiation continued to fill the chamber I was in. "I had to save them."

"By killing your self?!" Jack yelled.

"Jack, I can regenerate, they can't."

"But I don't want you to." Jack said, his voice cracking.

I smiled weekly. "Me neither." I hugged my knees and tried to keep the pain away. I closed my eyes and concentrated on not throwing up.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know, I'm being mean, leaving it off like that. Just to let you know before hand, I will be putting up the new cover when I post the next chapter.


	6. Bliss

**Bliss**

After what seemed like ages, I felt someone shake my shoulders. "Susan?" Came a panicked voice. "Susan!"

I groaned from all the pain and opened my eyes to see Jack kneeling next to me. "Jack? What are you doing in here?" I croaked through a dry mouth.

"The radiation is gone. You've absorbed it. It's been almost twenty four hours." Jack looked at me worriedly. "You haven't regenerated yet."

I coughed. "It takes some time for the regeneration to come out if we absorb radiation." I told Jack. As if to prove my point, my hands began to glow. "Jack, can you help me up?"

"Yeah." Jack said and took my arms and pulled me up. I looked around the room to see the Torchwood team a little ways away. "What are they doing here?" I asked.

"They wanted to be here." Jack said. "Oh, I have something to give to you. Can you hold the regeneration off a bit longer?"

I gave Jack a weird look. "I can, but why?"

Jack was rummaging around in his WWII coat pocket. "I had bought this a while back, remember when Gwen first joined Torchwood and you were out for the whole day because you drank at that bar with Gwen and I the night before?"

"Yes." I groaned, but not from the pain. "Why did you bring that up?"

"Because I went out and bought this." Jack said, taking out a small box from his pocket.

I gaped at Jack. "Is that what I think that is?" I breathed.

"Yep!" Jack grinned and opened it up. In between the padding sat a silver ring with a small blue stone wedged in between the weaving of the steel. Jack knelt down on one knee and I swore I heard either Gwen or Tosh gasp. It was probably both of them "Susan, from first time I meet you, I knew there was something different about you. Something, wonderful. Now, after getting to know you for four years, even if I don't remember two of them, I wanted to continue getting to know you, forever. So," Jack cleared his throat. "I'm willing to have you, if you will let me."

I raised an eyebrow, "Not the normal, 'will you marry me' speech I take it." I laughed. "Of course I will have you, Jack. Yes. It doesn't matter what regeneration, what boddy. I will always have you." I smiled as Jack stood up and slipped the ring on my finger and hugged me. I could faintly hear the team cheering behind me.

"Jack," I said.

"What?"

"I can't hold the regeneration off forever you know." I told my fiancé. I have a fiancé!

"Of course." Jack let go of my hug and stepped back. "I love you, no matter what you might end up looking like."

"Even if I turn into a man?" I asked, my hands starting to glow.

"Even then." Jack said.

I smiled. "See you, Captain." I screamed as pain shot through me, igniting my regeneration. Bursts of yellow and some orange shot out of my hands and head, rewriting my whole body. Bloody hell it hurt. After a what felt like an eternity, the light died down and I fell out of my regeneration into my second body. Jack caught me as I almost hit the ground and steadied me.

I looked into Jack's eyes, searching them and I could tell Jack was startled, "Jack? What do I look like?" My voice sounded a bit higher than before. My cloths felt a bit tight, but that was because I had grown another inch or two. I looked at my arms and could tell that they had a bit more of a color in them. I blinked as Jack's face went into and out of focus. "Damn, I need glasses."

"Well, y-you have red hair." Jack stuttered.

"What?" I asked. "Red hair?" Jack nodded. "Oh this is fantastic! I finally get to tease the Doctor about him not being a ginger and I got their first!" I said, excitedly.

"Susan-" Jack began.

"Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

A week after the incident would find me looking at my walk in closet in Jack and my flat. We were sharing now. I was trying to find something to wear. The cloths that I wore in my first body didn't feel right anymore.

I heard a knock at the door and Jack stuck his head around the blue door. "Are you ready? We have to meet everyone at that restaurant to begin planning for the wedding. Martha, Donna, and Sarah Jane will also be there. They're still quite angry, you know."

I sighed and adjusted my glasses. "Yes, I know. But I just can't find the right thing to wear. It seems the new me is very picky about her outfits."

Jack walked fully into the room in his normal, outfit. Dark black pants, blue shirt, red suspenders under his World War Two coat. "Hmm." Jack said walking up to me and hugging me from behind, resting his chin on my right shoulder. "How about, those dark blue jeans, that pink top and that brown cardigan sweater that hangs down and those brown flats."

My eyes widened. "I love that, Jack!" I exclaimed. "Thanks!" I turned around and gave him a quick kiss and started to get dressed out of my bathrobe and into the new outfit Jack had picked for me. "Lets see, We have Martha, Donna, Gwen and Tosh for bridesmaids, with Sarah Jane as my Maid of Honor. Who have you chosen?"

"Well, I've chosen Ianto, Owen, Mickey Smith, Shaun Noble, Rhys Cooper, and possibly Luke Smith, for Sarah Jane, but I don't think I could single one out to be the Man of Honor. They all can divide up the jobs."

I turned around and faced Jack, know that I was done. "That's a great idea, Jack. Now, how do I look?"

"Lovely, my fiance." Jack said, stepping forward and kissing me. "Come on, or we'll be late."

I grabbed my medium sized purse that matched my outfit and followed Jack out the door. "We're the bride and groom. If they got there before us at the right time and we aren't there, then they are early" I said, laughing as Jack shut the door and locked the house.

* * *

A/N: Finally they get engaged! I've been waiting to post this since, like, forever! I picture Susan's second body to look a bit like Felicia Day, with glasses.


	7. Victory of the Daleks- Part 1

**Happy 2015!**

**Victory of the Daleks- Part 1**

Slowly my life fell into a routine, yet again. I would wake up in Jacks and my flat and depending on the day, either Jack or I would make breakfast. Then we would spend an hour sitting on the couch together, watching the news, working on emails or surfing the web.

After the hour was up we would shower, and get everything ready for the day and get to Torchwood around eight in the morning. Ianto would make everyone coffee and we would all go off and do our separate things until noon when Owen would order pizza.

After lunch I said, see you later, to my teammates and headed over to UNIT to help Kate Stuart for a bit. Then around three Jack and I meet back up again and headed over to Sarah Jane's house and chat with her gang, and helped them whenever we could. Around five, we went back to our flat to cook dinner. Then around six thirty Martha, Donna, Tosh, Gwen, and Sarah would all join for a video chat to plan my wedding. Of course I made sure the connection wasn't bugged. Don't want any enemies to know that I am planning a wedding.

After that was done around seven thirty, Jack and I would trudge upstairs and read in bed for a bit before going to sleep. I knew that I also had to get back to my time, 2010. I couldn't be in two places on one planet and have someone not notice it, thanks to the social media.

But now, whenever I had made myself a steady schedule, I was weary of it.

Things didn't stay the same for long.

* * *

Five weeks after the incident the team and I were at Torchwood doing our normal routine things. Owen was writing up a biopsy of a weevil we had caught the other day and I was helping Jack put the weevil into storage.

I had taken to wear things similar to what Jack had suggested me to wear, right after I regenerated. I had on dark work pants, a pinkish white camisole on under a jean jacket. I had gotten a pair of thin brown glasses and I wore a pair of black flats. My hair I wore down unless I planned to run. I had a hair band on my wrist, just in case.

Suddenly the sounds of a Voorp, voorp filled the air and I froze to look at Jack. "Jack, I don't want to see him."

Jack came over after finishing putting the dead weevil into storage. "I know sweetheart but one day you will have to face him again. What if he needs our help? What if the world is ending?" Jack said, hugging me.

"If the world was truly ending, wouldn't we know about it?" I asked Jack.

"Yes, I guess so."

"But when we see him, I want him to not know it's me."

"I can do that." Jack said, pulling out his phone and texting the others to say not to tell the Doctor who Susan was until she said something. After he sent the text, we heard the phones go off from up stairs. "Now, should we go see what he wants?"

I nodded, "But I still hate him after he left me." Both of us walked upstairs together but after a moment, Jack went through the door first and I could hear Jack say, "Doctor, you've changed again."

"Yes I have."

"Who's the redhead?" Jack asked.

"Jack, this is my new companion, Amelia Pond."

"It's Amy." I heard Amelia groan.

"Anyway." The Doctor continued, "I was wondering if you have seen Susan. Disappeared wearing her vortex manipulator three days ago."

I took a deep breath. Three days. It's only been three days for him. For me it was Three years. One year were I remembered who I was and two that I didn't remember. This wasn't fair. I decided I didn't like were the conversation was going so I entered the room.

"Jack, who's this?" I asked, walking up, ignoring the stairs of my teammates. "And why is there a blue police box in the middle of the hub?"

"Oi! It's called the TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimension in Space." The Doctor told me, not recognizing who I was. Who would? I regenerated.

"So its a time travel device." I said, making it sound like I had just figured something out.

"Very clever. So, I take it you don't know where she is." The Doctor said to Jack.

"Actually," I said, I just wanted to get this over. "She's going to punch you if you don't stop calling her a she."

"What!?" The Doctor exclaimed, flabbergasted.

I stepped forward and slapped the Doctor, hard, across the face, not caring that Amy cried out in shock. "That was for you not finding me." I slapped him again. "And that was not being there when I **_regenerated!_**"

The Doctor looked at me, stunned, his hand rubbing his cheek. "Susan?"

"Hello." I spat.

"Oh, not happy then." The Doctor concluded.

"Not happy?" I shrieked. "You left me! You didn't even come looking for me!" I slapped him hard again.

The Doctor looked towards Jack for help. "What did I do? I started looking immediately after I saved the world again in twenty minutes. That was three days ago. I've been looking ever since." Amelia just tried to back up as far as he could before hitting a table, her eyes were wide, looking between the Doctor and me.

"Well it was three YEARS for me!" I yelled.

"What?" The Doctor asked, his mouth dropping open.

"Three freaking years Doctor. And it was in the fifty first century were they had the Time Agency. And on top of that, I don't even remember what happened for two of those years!"

"What?" The Doctor said again and then ran his sonic over me and looked at the diagnosis. "Oh, bad. Very bad. Complex memory wipe." The Doctor looked at me. "They must have known that you were a Time Lady. These levels would have wiped much more than two years for a human."

"Doctor." Amy said hesitating a bit. "We were going to see Winston Churchill."

"Winston Churchill?" I asked Amy. She nodded, looking scared, like I was going to slap her to. I smiled. "Don't worry Amy, I'm not going to slap you. You've done nothing wrong." I turned back to face the Doctor, who winced. "Winston Churchill, you said?"

"Yep. The Doctor got a phone call a while ago." Amy confirmed. So this was going to be the episode, _Victory of the Daleks_.

"I think we should go help Winston out, don't you, Doctor?" I asked him. I walked over to stand next to Jack and said, "Do you think we can get Winston Churchill to ordain us at the wedding?" I asked him.

"Wedding?" The Doctor yelped looking between Jack and I.

I laughed at his antics. "Yep, we're engaged." I smiled at Jack and he smiled back I wiggled my ring hand for the Doctor to see and his mouth dropped open. "Doctor, close your mouth or you will let flies in." The Doctor immediately closed his mouth. "You do have my sonic pen and psychic paper with you, right?"

"Yes, of course." The Doctor said, digging through his pockets and handed me my sleek black sonic pen and physic paper. "Shall we go?"

Jack turned back to the team. "I might be gone for a while."

Gwen smiled and stepped forward. "That's alright. Go save the universe. We've got things here. We'll call you if anything comes up."

I smiled at Gwen. "Thanks Gwen. Can you tell the others that the planning is on hold?"

Gwen laughed. "Of course, Susan." She hugged me. "Now go save the universe."

* * *

I stood by Jack as the Doctor piloted the ship. I was back in the TARDIS traveling with the Doctor. I still wasn't comfortable being in the same room with the Doctor. The Doctor ran around the TARDIS controls, steering the ship. I could tell he was distracted. He probably felt bad for abandoning me but I wasn't ready to forgive him. Not yet. Not after all the things that happened.

"Okay, and," The TARDIS landed. "We're here." The Doctor concluded.

"Are you sure you have the correct date?" I asked the Doctor.

"Yep," The Doctor said, "Completely sure. "Now, lets go see Winston!"

* * *

The Doctor opens the TARDIS doors to stare down the barrels of three Lee Enfield rifles, made in Britain, which move aside to reveal the PM. "Amy, Susan, and Jack? Winston Churchill." The Doctor introduces us.

"Doctor, is it you?" Winston Churchill asked.

"Oh, Winston, my old friend." Churchill holds out his hand and beckons.

"Ah, every time." The Doctor groaned. I snickered quietly.

"What's he after?" Amy asked.

"TARDIS key, of course."

"Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor. The lives that could be saved."

"Ah, doesn't work like that."

Churchill stared down The Doctor. "Must I take it by force?"

"'I'd like to see you try."

"At ease." The soldiers under the PM's orders quickly complied.

"You rang?" I asked, stepping forward, holding my hand out. "Susan Jane Anderson, Time Lady, at your service." I smirked at the PM's shocked face.

"There's more of you?" Winston asked the Doctor.

* * *

We were walking down a corridor in Churchill's underground bunker complex. Winston Churchill in front with the Doctor, Amy in the middle and Jack and I walking side by side behind Amy, my hand holding on tightly to Jack's. "So you've changed your face again."

"Yeah, well, had a bit of work done."

I scoffed. "A lot more than once, might I add."

"Got it, got it, got it. Cabinet War Rooms, right?" Amy asked the Doctor, her eyes wandering all over the place.

"Yep. Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London."

"You're late, by the way."

"Requisitions, sir." A woman walked up to the PM and asked.

"Excellent."

"Late?" The Doctor asked.

"I rang you a month ago."

"Really? Sorry, sorry. It's a Type Forty Tardis, it's. I'm just running her in."

I raised my eyebrows at the Doctor. "Really. That's the excuse you're using?" I asked. I whispered to Churchill. "He's a terrible flyer.

"Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps." Churchill asked the women that asked him about the requisitions.

"No, sir. Fine, sir."

"Action this day, Breen. Action this day."

"Yes, sir." Breen said, standing a bit straighter.

"Excuse me, sir. Got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them."

"We shall go up top then, Group Captain. We'll give them what for. Coming, Doctor?"

"Why?"

"I have something to show you."

* * *

We were all standing in a lift up to the top of the building. "We stand at a crossroads, Doctor, quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace."

"Such as?" Jack asked.

"Follow me."

* * *

Up on the roof, sandbags and sentries, and a white-coated scientist searching the skies with powerful binoculars. "Wow." Amy said, looking across london to see big balloon like ships all across the London sky.

"Doctor, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell. Head of our Ironsides Project." The Doctor gives him a V for Victory salute.

"How do you do?" Bracewell asked the Doctor.

"Two flights JU thirty eights approaching from the east." A man says. A bomb lands nearby. Amy gazes at all the barrage balloons moored over the city.

"Oh, Doctor. Doctor, it's-" Amy said, searching for the right word.

"History." I supplied.

"Ready, Bracewell?" Winston Churchill asked.

"Aye aye, sir. On my order, fire!" Energy bolts zoom out from a sandbagged emplacement towards the approaching Nazi planes. Everyone a dead hit.

"What was that?" Amy and Jack asked at the same time.

"That wasn't human. That was never human technology. That sounded like. Show me. Show me. Show me what that was!" The Doctor ordered. I grabbed on to Jack's hand and squeezed, knowing it was the Daleks.

"Advance." Bracewell ordered the Daleks.

"Our new secret weapon. Ha!" A Dalek rolls out from the emplacement. It's designation logo is a Union Flag and it is painted khaki, with an army utility belt around it.

"What do you think? Quite something, eh?" Winston asked, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked the Dalek.

"I AM YOUR SOLDIER." The Dalek responded.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I AM YOUR SOLDIER." The Dalek repeated.

"Stop this. Stop now. Now, you know who I am. You always know." The Doctor said.

"YOUR IDENTITY IS UNKNOWN."

"Perhaps I can clarify things here. This is one of my Ironsides." Bracewell said, proudly.

"Your what?" Jack and the Doctor asked.

"You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can." Bracewell commanded the Dalek.

"YES."

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed."

"YES."

"And what is your ultimate aim?"

"TO WIN THE WAR." The Dalek responded. At that, Jack squeezed my hand, harder than before and I squeezed back. The Doctor, Jack and I knew what these Daleks could do. They could wipe out an entire race. And they had just been brought into the heart of the British empire, during World War Two.

* * *

The five of us were in Churchill's office. "They're Daleks. They're called Daleks." The Doctor said, trying to reason with the PM.

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor. Look. Blueprints, statistics, field tests, photographs. He invented them."

"Invented them?" I laughed. "Oh, no, no, no."

"Yes. He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fellow's a genius."

"A Scottish genius, too. Maybe you should listen to-" Amy started.

"Shush." Amy fell silent at his tone of voice. "He didn't invent them. They're alien."

"Alien." Winston Churchill scoffed. One glides past the open door, looking in.

"And totally hostile." Jack said. All three of us were desperately trying to convince Winston that the Daleks were not to be used at all.

"Precisely. They will win me the war."

* * *

We started walking out of Churchills office and down the corridor to the Map room. "Why won't you listen to me? Why did you call me in if you won't listen to me?"

"When I rang you a month ago, I must admit I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true." Churchill said.

"Yes. Right. So destroy them. Exterminate them." Jack said to Churchill.

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred. A thousand."

"I am imagining." The Doctor said. A Dalek goes past carrying a despatch box. "Amy, tell him."

"Tell him what?" Amy asked, confused.

"About the Daleks."

"What would I know about the Daleks?"

"Everything. They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky. You don't forget that. Amy, tell me you remember the Daleks."

"No, sorry."

"That's not possible" Jack muttered. Jack and I fell behind while The Doctor and Amy went with Churchill into the Map room. "Susan, what's going on? Why are their Daleks serving Winston Churchill and why doesn't Amy remember them. The did invade the planet."

I sighed. "You know I can't say anything. But we will see why the Daleks are serving England very soon but for Amy, that answer won't be for a while."

Jack rubbed his head with his hand in frustration. "I know, spoilers and everything."

"Jack, this episode will be one of the safest episodes in a long time. After this it all gets dangerous again."

"And Daleks aren't dangerous?" Jack raised his eyebrow as I shook my head. "Wow, what could be more dangerous than a Dalek?"

I smiled sadly. "Spoilers. I know, you hate that word. But, I can tell you one thing."

"What?" Jack asked me.

"It'll get worse before it gets better." I said, thinking of the Angles, the crack in the wall, Rory becoming living plastic, the silence. I winced and thought about something else. "Now come on, they will wonder what is taking so long."

Jack hugged me and stepped back. "We will figure out how to handle this, Susan."

"Yeah, after we get done with season seven." I told him. "After that, I don't know a thing other than speculation." I lied. I did know something big was going to happen, and the basic plot but I didn't know the details. Oh Lily, I miss you. I blinked. I hadn't thought of Lily in a long time. What horrible friend I must have been, leaving her in my universe.

I cleared my throat. "Come on, Jack." I said, giving him a brief kiss on the cheek. "Lets go join the others. We'll talk more about this when we get back home."

Jack nodded. "Okay, Susan. But when we get home, we get that wedding."

I smirked. "Of course."

* * *

Jack and I walked into the Map room, holding hands as Churchill was saying "Oh, the All Clear. We are safe, for now." Winston Churchill leaves the room, followed by a Dalek.

"Doctor, it's the All Clear. Are you okay?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"What does hate look like, Amy?"

"Hate?" Amy asked, not having expected the Doctor to ask her a question.

"It looks like a Dalek and I'm going to prove it."

We had all moved to Bracewell's laboratory. "WOULD YOU CARE FOR SOME TEA?" A Dalek asked Bracewell.

"That would be very nice, thank you. Bracewell said to the Daleks.

"All right, Prof. Now, the PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them." The Doctor said to Bracewell.

"Just doing my bit." Bracewell smiled, and went back over to do his work.

"Not bad for a Paisley boy." Amy commented.

"Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear."

Jack cut in. "How did you do it? Come up with the idea?"

"How does the muse of invention come to anyone?"

"But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?" The Doctor asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head. Wonderful things, like. Let me show you. Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that can sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere. Came to me in the bath." Bracewell said and I put my hand over my mouth and giggled.

"And are these your ideas or theirs?" Jack asked.

"Oh no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Doctor. They are." The Dalek brings Bracewell his tea. "Thank you. The perfect servant, and the perfect warrior." The Dalek rolled away,

"I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them. Call them what you like, the Daleks are death." The Doctor said.

"Yes, Doctor. Death to our enemies. Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich." Churchill said stubbornly.

"Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too." I put in.

A Dalek rolls up to The Doctor. "WOULD YOU CARE FOR SOME TEA?" The Doctor knocks the tray from the Dalek's sucker.

"Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"WE SEEK ONLY TO HELP YOU."

"To do what?" Jack spat.

"TO WIN THE WAR."

"Really? Which war?" I asked.

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND."

"This war, against the Nazis, or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life forms that are not Dalek?" I hissed.

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND. I AM YOUR SOLDIER."

"Oh, yeah? Okay. Okay, soldier, defend yourself!" The Doctor picks up a huge spanner and starts hitting the Dalek.

Winston Churchill stood up. "Doctor, what the devil?!"

"YOU DO NOT REQUIRE TEA?"

"Stop him! Prime Minister, please!" Bracewell shouted.

"Doctor, what the devil? Please, these machines are precious." Jack and I were standing off to the side, not stopping him, not that we could anyway. He was totally in the Oncoming Storm mode.

"Come on. Fight back. You want to, don't you? You know you do!" The Doctor continued to hit the Dalek.

"I must protest!" Bracewell yelled.

"What are you waiting for? Look, you hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on. Kill me. Kill me!"

"Doctor, be careful!" Amy said.

"PLEASE DESIST FROM STRIKING ME. I AM YOUR SOLDIER."

"You are my enemy! And I am yours. You are everything I despise. The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you time and time again. I've defeated you. I sent you back into the Void. I saved the whole of reality from you. I am the Doctor and this is Susan Jane Anderson. And you are the Daleks!

"CORRECT. REVIEW TESTIMONY."

"I am the Doctor and this is Susan Jane Anderson. And you are the Daleks." was played back to us.

"Testimony. What are you talking about, testimony?" Jack asked.

"TRANSMITTING TESTIMONY NOW."

"Transmit what, where?"

"TESTIMONY ACCEPTED."


	8. Victory of the Daleks- Part 2

**Victory of the Daleks- Part 2**

"Get back, all of you." The Doctor said, but as usual, no one listened.

"Marines! Marines, get in here!" Churchill Shouted.

"NO!" I screamed. "Stay out!" The two Marines who come through the door are exterminated. I looked at the Daleks, seething in anger. Boy I hated those pepperpots.

"Stop it, stop it, please. What are you doing? You are my Ironsides." Bracewell said.

"They are not your Ironsides, Bracewell. I'm Sorry."

"WE ARE THE DALEKS."

"But I created you." Bracewell whispered in horror of what he thought he created.

"NO." The Dalek blows off Bracewell's left hand. It sparks and splutters. "WE CREATED YOU."

"VICTORY! VICTORY! VICTORY!" The Daleks chanted and they teleported away.

"What just happened, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"I wanted to know what they wanted. What their plan was. I was their plan." The Doctor runs out.

"Hey, wait for me, Doctor. You dragged me into this too!" I yelled and chased after him.

"Hey!" Amy and Jack shouted together.

* * *

We were back in the filing room where the Doctor parked the Tardis. "Testimony accepted. That's what they said. My testimony." The Doctor said. I stood next to Jack near the Tardis while The Doctor explained things to Amy and Churchill.

"Don't beat yourself up because you were right. So, what do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?" Amy asked.

"This is what I do. yeah, and it's dangerous, so you wait here." The Doctor said.

"What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?" Amy asked.

"Safe as it gets around me." The Doctor muttered.

I turned to Jack. "I'm going with him. Someone needs to keep him in line."

"I know. I would never be able to stop you anyway." Jack said. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "Just come back in one piece, Okay?"

"Yeah." I said. "We still need to have that wedding." I hugged Jack and walked into the Tardis and closed the doors behind me.

"I thought I told you to wait there." The Doctor said.

I gave the Doctor a look. "Doctor, that might work with Amy but it won't on me. I am not a human. I'm a Time Lord." I walked closer to him. "And time Lords need to stick together."

"Does this mean you forgive me?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh no. I'm still pissed. But someone needs to keep you from hurting yourself. You are on your eleventh life, Doctor. You need to be careful."

"Temporary truce to deal with these Daleks?"

"Yes." I nodded my head. "Lets go." I pressed a couple of buttons and dematerialized the Tardis from inside Churchill's bunker to the Dalek ship and landed her.

Both the Doctor and I walked out of the Tardis and into the Daleks ship. "How about that cuppa now, then?" The Doctor asked the Dalek.

The Gold Dalek said, "IT IS THE DOCTOR AND SUSAN JANE HARKNESS."

"Harkness?" I whispered. I knew I was getting married to Jack but the Daleks just made it more real. I must have caused them much annoyance in the future in this regeneration.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"Wait, wait, wait. I wouldn't if I were you. Tardis self-destruct, and you know what that means. My ship goes, you all go with it." The Doctor said, holding out a Jammy Dodger biscuit. I snorted which immediately turned into a cough.

"YOU WOULD NOT USE SUCH A DEVICE."

"Try me." The Doctor spat out.

The second Dalek rolls forward. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. No scans. No nothing. One move and I'll destroy us all, you got that? Tardis bang bang, Daleks boom! Good boy. This ship's pretty beaten up. Running on empty, I'd say, like you. When we last met, you were at the end of your rope. Finished."

"ONE SHIP SURVIVED." The second Dalek said.

I took a breath and said, "And you fell back through time, yes. Crippled, dying."

"WE PICKED UP A TRACE. ONE OF THE PROGENITOR DEVICES."

"Progenitor? What's that when it's at home?" I asked.

"IT IS OUR PAST, AND OUR FUTURE."

The Doctor glanced at me. "Oh? That's deep. That is deep for a Dalek. What does it mean, though?"

"IT CONTAINS PURE DALEK DNA. THOUSANDS WERE CREATED. ALL WERE LOST, SAVE ONE."

"Okay, but there's still one thing I don't get, though. If you've got the Progenitor, why build Bracewell?" The Doctor asked.

"IT WAS NECESSARY."

"But why? I get it. Oh, I get it. I get it. Oh ho! This is rich. The Progenitor wouldn't recognise you, would it? It saw you as impure. Your DNA is unrecognisable as Dalek!" The Doctor cried, exited that he guessed right.

"A SOLUTION WAS DEVISED."

"Yes, yes, yes. Me. My testimony. So you set a trap. You knew that the Progenitor would recognise me, the Daleks' greatest enemy. It would accept my word. My recognition of you. No. No, no. What are you doing?"

"WITHDRAW NOW, DOCTOR, SUSAN JANE HARKNESS, OR THE CITY DIES IN FLAMES."

"Who are you kidding? This ship is a wreck. You don't have the power to destroy London." The Doctor laughed.

"Doctor," I hissed. "Not a good idea."

"WATCH AS THE HUMANS DESTROY THEMSELVES." A ray goes out from the spaceship and all of London's lights turn on.

"Turn those lights off now. Turn London off or I swear I will use the Tardis self destruct." The Doctor yelled at the Daleks.

"STALEMATE, DOCTOR. LEAVE US AND RETURN TO EARTH."

"Oh, that's it. That's your great victory? You leave?"

"EXTINCTION IS NOT AN OPTION. WE SHALL RETURN TO OUR OWN TIME AND BEGIN AGAIN."

"No, no, no. I won't let you get away this time. I won't." I said while the Doctor looked at them with hatred in his eyes.

"WE HAVE SUCCEEDED. DNA RECONSTRUCTION IS COMPLETE. OBSERVE, DOCTOR, A NEW DALEK PARADIGM." Five restyled Daleks glide out from the Progenitor cabinet, each a different colour."

"THE PROGENITOR HAS FULFILLED OUR NEW DESTINY. BEHOLD, THE RESTORATION OF THE DALEKS. THE RESURRECTION OF THE MASTER RACE."

"ALL HAIL THE NEW DALEKS. ALL HAIL THE NEW DALEKS."

"YES YOU ARE INFERIOR." The White Dalek said.

"YES."

"THEN PREPARE."

"WE ARE READY" The Gold Dalek said.

"CLEANSE THE UNCLEAN. TOTAL OBLITERATION. DISINTEGRATE." The new neon coloured Daleks exterminate the old khaki and gold ones.

"Blimey. What do you do to the ones who mess up?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, not a good idea to ask." I murmured thinking of the first episode in season seven.

"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR AND SUSAN JANE HARKNESS. YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED."

The Doctor holds out his Jammy Dodger again. "Don't mess with me, sweetheart."

I smirked. "I would do as he says."

"WE ARE THE PARADIGM OF A NEW DALEK RACE. SCIENTIST, STRATEGIST, DRONE, ETERNAL AND THE SUPREME.

"Which would be you, I'm guessing. Well, you know, nice paint job." The Doctor commented. "I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty supreme. Question is, what do we do now? Either you turn off your clever machine or I'll blow you and your new paradigm into eternity."

"AND YOURSELF WITH SUSAN JANE HARKNESS." The White commented.

"Occupational hazard." The Doctor said. I rolled my eyes. If Jack ever heard that comment, oh the Doctor better run.

"SCAN REVEALS NOTHING. TARDIS SELF DESTRUCT DEVICE NON-EXISTENT. The Doctor eats his biscuit.

"All right, it's a Jammy Dodger, but I was promised tea." The Doctor said with a mouthful. An alarm sounds.

"ALERT. UNIDENTIFIED PROJECTILE APPROACHING. CORRECTION, MULTIPLE PROJECTILES." The Blue Daleks said.

"WHAT HAVE THE HUMANS DONE?"

"I don't know." The Doctor said, panicking. He glanced at me and I rolled my eyes. Of course I knew what was happening.

"EXPLAIN. EXPLAIN. EXPLAIN." The Daleks chanted.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor and Susan. Danny Boy to the Doctor. Are you receiving me? Over." A poilit said over the com system.

"Oh ho! Winston, you beauty!" The Doctor said.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Come in. Over."

"Loud and clear, Danny Boy. Big dish, side of the ship. Blow it up. Over!" The Doctor and I ran to the TARDIS and locked us in.

"EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR." The White Dalek bellowed.

"SHIELDS INTACT. PULSE STILL ACTIVE." The Orange Dalek said.

"Anything you can do, sir? Over." One of the Pilots asked.

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over."

"Good show, Doctor. Go to it. Over."

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Going in for another attack."

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship. Over."

"What about you, Doctor?"

"I'll be okay."

"DOCTOR, CALL OFF YOUR ATTACK."

"Ah ha. What, and let you scuttle off back to the future? No fear. This is the end for you. The final end."

"Call off the attack, or we will destroy the Earth." The White Dalek continued.

"I'm not stupid, mate. You've just played your last card."

"Doctor, you might want to shut up." I told him.

"BRACEWELL IS A BOMB." The White Dalek said.

"You're bluffing. Deception's second nature to you. There isn't a sincere bone in your body. There isn't a bone in your body." The Doctor said, starting to panic.

The Supreme Dalek projects himself into the Tardis on a holo-screen. "HIS POWER IS DERIVED FROM AN OBLIVION CONTINUUM. CALL OFF YOUR ATTACK, OR WE WILL DETONATE THE ANDROID.

"No. This is my best chance ever. The last of the Daleks. I can rid the Universe of you, once and for all."

"THEN DO IT. BUT WE WILL SHATTER THE PLANET BELOW. THE EARTH WILL DIE SCREAMING."

"Yeah, and if I let you go, you'll be stronger than ever. A new race of Daleks." The Doctor mumbled the last part. I walked up next to him and squeezed the Doctor's arm. He looked up at me. I gave him a sad smile.

"BEGIN COUNTDOWN OF OBLIVION CONTINUUM. CHOOSE, DOCTOR. CHOOSE. CHOOSE."

The Doctor took a deep breath. "The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Withdraw."

"Say that again, sir? Over."

"Withdraw. Return to Earth. Over and out."

"But sir."

"There's no time. You have to return to Earth now. Over." The Spitfire returns to Earth. The Tardis materialises in the filing room.

I run after the Doctor to the map room and search for the person that I wanted to see, Jack. I spotted him between Churchill and Amy and sprinted over. I barreled into him, hugging Jack. "Hey, hey. What's wrong." Jack asked.

"I'll tell you later." I murmured into Jack's chest. I focused back on the conversation about Bracewell being a bomb.

"There's a blue wire or something," Amy was saying. "You have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire. Or a red one."

"You're not helping."

"It's incredible. He talked to us about his memories. The Great War." Churchill said.

"Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain. Tell me about it. Bracewell. Tell me about your life." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, I really don't think this is the time." Bracewell said.

"Tell me, and prove you're human. Tell me everything."

"My family ran the Post Office. It's a little place just near the abbey, just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees but there was a storm."

"And your parents? Come on, tell me."

"Good people. Kind people. They died. Scarlet fever."

"What was that like? How did it feel? How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me. Tell me now."

"It hurt. It hurt, Doctor, it hurt so badly. It was like a wound. I thought it was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing left." Two red, one yellow and two blue segments now.

"Good. Remember it now, Edwin. The ash trees by the Post Office and your mum and dad, and losing them, and men in the trenches you saw die. Remember it. Feel it. You feel it because you're human. You're not like them. You're not like the Daleks."

"It hurts, Doctor. It hurts so much." Bracewell said.

"Good. Good, good, brilliant. Embrace it. That means you're alive. They cannot explode that bomb because you're a human being. You are flesh and blood. They cannot explode that bomb. Believe it. You are Professor Edwin Bracewell, and you, my friend, are a human being."

Four red, one yellow.

The Doctor groaned. "It's not working. I can't stop it."

"Hey, Paisley. Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?" Amy asked.

"What?"

"It hurts, doesn't it? But kind of a good hurt."

"I really shouldn't talk about her." Bracewell said.

"Oh. There's a her." Amy says seductively. The yellow turns back to blue.

"What was her name?"

"Dorabella." Bracewell whispered.

"Dorabella? It's a lovely name. It's a beautiful name."

"What was she like, Edwin?" Amy asked.

"Oh, such a smile. And her eyes. Her eyes were so blue. Almost violet, like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world. Dorabella." All the segments return to blue.

The Doctor smiled. "Welcome to the human race." The Doctor points at Churchill. "You're brilliant." Then he points to Bracewell. "You're brilliant." Then to Amy "And you, I." The Doctor kisses Amy's forehead.

"Hey what about Jack and I." I said. "We helped too."

"Yes. And you too. Now. Got to stop them. Stop the Daleks." The Doctor said, standing up.

"Wait, Doctor. Wait, wait. It's too late." Bracewell called. "Gone. They've gone."

"No. No! They can't. They can't have got away from me again!"

"No, I can feel it. My mind is clear. The Daleks have gone."

"Doctor, it's okay. You did it. You stopped the bomb. Doctor?" Amy said.

"I had a choice. And they knew I'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They beat me. They've won."

"But you saved the Earth. Not too shabby, is it? Is it." Amy asked.

"No, it's not too shabby."

"It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friend. Here, have a cigar." Churchill said, handing the Doctor a cigar.

"No."

* * *

It is now morning and the Air Raid Warden raises the flagpole with the Union Flag on it.

"So, what now, then?"

"I still have a war to run, Miss Pond."

"Prime Minister." Lilian said, one of the women helping in the map room.

"Oh, thank you. Oh, they hit the Palace and Saint Paul's again. Fire crews only just saved it." Churchill told her. Blanche, another women helping bursts into tears.

"Is she okay?" Amy asked.

"What?"

"She looks very upset." Lilian goes to comfort Blanche.

"Oh, Miss Breen? Her young man didn't make it, I'm afraid. Just got word. Shot down over the Channel. Where's the Doctor?"

The Doctor walked back into the room. "Tying up loose ends. I've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in."

"Won't you reconsider, Doctor? Those Spitfires would win me the war in twenty hours."

"Exactly." The Doctor said.

"But why not? Why can't we put an end to all this misery?"

"Oh, it doesn't work like that, Winston, and it's going to be tough. There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. You know you can."

"Stay with us, and help us win through. The world needs you."

"The world doesn't need me."

"No?"

"The world's got Winston Spencer Churchill."

"It's been a pleasure, Doctor, as always." Churchill said.

"Too right." The Doctor said.

"Goodbye, Doctor."

"Oh, shall we say adieu?" The Doctor and Churchill embrace.

"Indeed. Goodbye, Miss Pond, Miss. Anderson and Mr. Harkness."

"It's, it's been amazing, meeting you." Amy told Winston.

"I'm sure it has." Churchill responds.

Amy kisses Churchill, and he walks away. "Oi, Churchill. Tardis key. The one you just took from the Doctor." The Doctor stops and turns around, surprised that Churchill actually got the key this time.

"Oh, she's good, Doctor. As sharp as a pin. Almost as sharp as me." Churchill says. Churchill returns the key to Amy. K B O." Amy gives the key to the Doctor.

"Doctor, We'll catch up with you later." I said. "Jack and I will go back to the Tardis."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Okay. Just don't leave without Amy and I."

"We wouldn't do that, would we, Jack." I asked, looking up at Jack, smiling.

"Of course we wouldn't." Jack said.

Amy looked at the both of us. "Doctor, perhaps we should make this quick."

"I agree." The Doctor said and he and Amy walked out of the room, leaving Jack and I to walk into the Tardis together and close the doors.

"Susan, Jack is still out of his time. He is from 2008. You and I are from 2010. All the things that are going to happen in between then and now have to happen and Jack has to be there otherwise it will cause a paradox.

Jack looked the Doctor, hurt. "You're just going to drop me back off in my time, after Susan and I got engaged, and expect me to keep that a secret from her the next time I see her!?"

"Jack, it's the rules." The Doctor said. Amy, smartly, kept out of it.

"Fine! Take me back then!" Jack shouted.

"Jack-" I started.

"No, I'm not talking to you right now. Drop me off, Doctor." Jack said.

I walked quickly out of the room, not giving Jack the chance to say goodbye and slammed the door to my room. Hopefully he will have a lot of time to think about what happened, he won't see this version of me until right after the new year of 2010.


	9. The Time of Angles- Part 1

**The Time of Angels- Part 1**

It was a week for us before the Doctor dared to go to 2010 to pick up Jack, who was just after the '_The End of Time_' Christmas fiasco.

The Doctor had taken us to Ancient Rome, not Pompeii this time, then he took us to the building of the Great Wall of China, and after that, to a space station in 3025.

_Susan, can I talk to you?_ The Doctor asked through our telepathic bond. I jumped, I almost forgot that I could use that.

_Sure._ I said.

The door to my room slid open and the Doctor walked in. "I'm sorry that I had to take Jack back to 2008. He was out of time and if we had continued, things would have gotten more complicated than they already were."

I swallowed, twisting my engagement ring around my finger. "Yeah, I know. I studied the books you gave me."

"I think it is time we pick Jack back up."

"Me too. I miss him, I know he must miss me, I mean, Two years without your fiancé? I know he is seeing previous me's but they won't know that we are engaged, or regenerated. "

"Yeah, I'm going to stop by. We should be landing in ten minutes."

"Thanks, Doctor." I said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

I walked into the council room as the TARDIS finished materialising, in what I presumed was Torchwood. "We are here." The Doctor said. Amy was nowhere to be seen. I guessed the Doctor had warned her not to be here.

I heard a knock on the door. The Doctor looked at me and I nodded my head. The Doctor went over and opened the door. Outside stood Jack and behind him, inside Torchwood. "Hey." Jack said.

I moved cautiously over to the door. "Hi." I said, softly.

Jack and I stared at each other, unsure what to do until Jack moved forward and hugged me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jack mumbled.

"It's okay Jack." I said, still not letting go, knowing that he needed my comfort at the time. "How did the rest of the team take it?" I asked

Jack broke apart the hug and closed the door to the TARDIS. "Owen and Ianto were pissed about it for the first couple of months, Sarah Jane also but they came to understand that it would cause a paradox if I had stayed with you longer."

"Lets go to my room and talk about it. Right now, the Doctor can hear everything we are saying. This is supposed to be a PRIVATE conversation, Doctor." I said, glaring at his direction.

"Oh, so the hate is still there?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes! Come on, Jack!" I said, pulling his arm which made him walk in the direction I was headed.

* * *

A day later Jack and I were strolling behind and exited Doctor and and eager to keep up, Amy in a future museum. I knew what this episode would bring. Angels and Professor River Song. I winced as I thought about the last time we saw her.

She died and The Doctor kicked me out.

But that was all before I was a Time Lord. Jack noticed my wince and stopped our walking as the Doctor and Amy disappeared from our view. "What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"It's… just… an old friend will be making an appearance." I said, hesitant to name River.

Jack turned to face me and put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Susan, come on. We talked about this. I'm your fiance. What ever you say, I can handle."

I swallowed and looked at Jack. "River. We see River again…. and, I don't think The Doctor can handle that."

"Susan, does he in the show?"

I scrunched up my eyes, trying to remember. "I think so, then again, he keeps most of his feelings hidden from everyone."

A loud alarm went off and I jumped. "The Doctor found the message."

"What message?" That was all Jack had time to say when The Doctor ran into the room carrying a black Home Box, followed closely by Amy.

"Don't just stand there, snogging! Lets go!" Amy shouted.

We ran back to the Tardis followed closely by the guards. I ran up to the council and helped The Doctor pilot the Tardis away and back out into space. "Why are we doing this?" Amy asked, panting, looking at the Doctor.

"Because someone on a spaceship twelve thousand years ago is trying to attract my attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working." The Doctor rushed around, trying to connect the Tardis to the Home Box to see the playback.

We see a man in a black suit and three guards standing and blocking one of the only exits. River Song was backed into a corner next to an air lock. "Party's over, Doctor Song." Alistair said. "Yet, you're still on board."

"Sorry Alistair," River said, smirking. "I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination."

Alistair cuffs up his sleeves in a very British spy villain sort of way, like something out of a James Bond movie. "Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution."

"Triple seven five slash three four nine by ten." River fixes her hair and looks directly into the security camera. "Zero twelve slash acorn. Oh, and I could do with an air corridor."

The Doctor and I stop watching and run around the council, typing in the coordinates. "What was that? What did she say?" Amy asked.

"Coordinates." Jack stated.

"Like I said," River continued, "On the dance floor. You might want to find something to hold on to." River blows the men a kiss and the airlock opens. The men grab on to rails as River is sucked out into space, backwards.

The Doctor and I are rushing around the council and flies to the coordinates. The Doctor runs over to the door and opens it, stretching his hand into space for River to grab a hold of. "Whoo!" The Doctor says as River Song comes sailing in and lands on top of him. I snorted.

"Doctor?" Amy asks.

"Follow that ship!" River turns around and takes inventory of the people in the Tardis. "Oh, hello Susan." She says, walking up to me.

"Hey River."

River smiled at me and looked at the Tardis console and her eyes widened. "They've gone into warp drive! We're losing them. Stay close."

"I'm trying." The Doctor hissed, running around the council. I just stood back next to Jack and watched the two of them, smirking.

"Use the stabilisers." River said, like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"There aren't any stabilisers." The Doctor insisted, turning a bit pink.

"The blue switches." River pointed.

"Oh, the blue ones don't do anything, they're just blue." The Doctor said, waving his hands.

"Yes, they're blue. Look, they're the blue stabilisers." River presses them and the Tardis stops shaking. "See?" River smirked.

"Yeah. Well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers."

Amy ran over to the Doctor. "Doctor, how come she can fly the Tardis?"

"You call that flying the Tardis? Ha!"

"Okay. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, chartered the ship to its destination, and parked us right along side." River said, proudly.

"Parked us? We haven't landed."

"Of course we've landed. I just landed her."

"But, it didn't make the noise."

"What noise?"

"You know, the wheezing." Jack and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"It's not supposed to make that noise. You leave the brakes on."

"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along, Pond. Let's have a look." The Doctor said, going over to the door.

"No, wait. Environment checks." River said.

"Oh yes, sorry. Quite right. Environment checks." The Doctor opens the Tardis door and looks out. "Nice out. "

River sighed. "We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest that-"

The Doctor interrupted. "We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen rich atmosphere, all toxins in the soft band, eleven hour day and chances of rain later."

River leaned over to Amy. "He thinks he's so hot when he does that."

"How come you can fly the Tardis?" Amy asked and I saw sadness flash in River's eyes.

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best."

"Well, yeah." The Doctor said, smugly.

"It's a shame you were busy that day. Right then, why did they land here?"

"They didn't land." The Doctor said, back to seriousness,

"Sorry?"

"You should've checked the Home Box. It crashed." River's eyes widened and she left the Tardis.

I groaned. "Nice going Doctor."

The Doctor turned to me. "You knew this would happen." He stated.

I flinched back. "Yeah." Jack held me in his arms while Amy just looked around in confusion.

"What happens?"

"Sorry?" I asked.

The Doctor stepped closer. "I asked, what happens? When ever she is near me, something bad happens. What is it this time?"

"Doctor," I whispered. "You know I can't say. But, everyone here in this room, including River, survives. I can tell you that much."

The Doctor didn't say anything but turned away and started talking to Amy. Jack turned and hugged me. "Susan. You can get through this."

"It's one of those two parter episodes." I mumbled.

"Two parter?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. But in the beginning of the season. This was episode four."

Jack leaned over some and kissed the top of my head, brushing the ginger hair out of my eyes. "Don't worry about it. Okay?"

"Okay." I said, breathing out. "Lets go outside and see River."

As soon as I said that, The Doctor was saying, "But that's all, because I'm telling you now, that women is not dragging me into anything!"

* * *

All five of us were standing on the rocky beach with waves crashing into the shore behind us. "What caused it to crash?" Amy asked River.

"Not me." She responded.

"Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase shift. No survivors." The Doctor commented.

"A phase shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them." River said, in her 'I told you so' voice.

"About what?" Jack asked, stepping forward.

"Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries."

Amy looked at The Doctor, "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Amy Pond, Professor River Song."

River smirked. "Ah, I'm going to be a Professor some day, am I? How exciting. Spoilers!"

"Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you a note in a museum." Amy said.

River sighed. "Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum. The Home Box of category four starliner and sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score."

"I know." Amy said.

"It's hilarious, isn't it?"

"I'm nobody's taxi service. I'm not going to be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship." The Doctor ranted.

"And you are so wrong. There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die. Now he's listening." River uses her communicator and walks away from the group a bit. " You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal. Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon."

The Doctor does, grudgingly.

"Ooo, Doctor, you sonicked her." Amy said. I burst out laughing, covering my mouth with my hand.

"We have a minute. Shall we?" River asks. She gets out her Tardis-style diary. "Where are we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?"

I stiffened once I saw the diary. "River-" I began.

"What's the book?" Amy asked, curious.

"Stay away from it!" The Doctor pointed at Amy then the diary.

"What is it though?"

"Her diary." The Doctor said.

"Our diary."

"Her past, my... future. Time travel. We keep meeting in the wrong order."

Four small tornadoes kick up the dust and turn into four soldiers. "You promised me an army, Doctor Song." Octavian said.

"No, I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor." River said, smirking.

"Father Octavian, Sir. Bishop, second class. Twenty clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?" The Doctor at this point, seeing the guns had turned away, grabbed Amy's hand and was heading back to the Tardis.

"Doctor, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?" River asked.

I froze, even though I knew what we were facing. They still gave me the creeps. The Doctor, though, stopped walking and turned around to face River. I knew that River had succeeded in pulling the Doctor into this.

Jack and I had helped the clerics set up the camp while The Doctor, Amy and River Song talked to each other. At some point, near dusk, Jack had pulled me aside and asked, "How bad is it?"

I looked at Jack, confused. "What?"

"Well," Jack started slowly, "The last time we saw her, River Song, was in the Library, with the Silence. And she DIED."

"Shh!" I shushed Jack. I looked around to see if River was near. She wasn't and I breathed a sigh of relief. "She could have heard you. Jack, you need to be more careful."

Jack sighed. "I know. I should have been quieter. But, what happened? Rivers back. Things can't be good."

"They aren't good." I looked around again and spotted a couple clerics trying to listen in. I grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him behind a pile of boxes. "The last time I encountered the Weeping Angels was with Martha and Ten."

"Ten?" Jack asked.

"The Tenth Doctor. I shortened it to just Ten so it's faster and easier to say. But getting back to it. We, on the show, go into the Byzantium to find what they think is one of the survivors."

"What they think?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." I said, wincing. "It's bad. Well, long story short, we will run into, not one but a whole army of Angels. It wasn't just one rogue Angel and the Byzantine didn't crash on purpose. It was an Angel rescue mission."

"Shit." Jack said, rubbing the back of his head. "How do we stop this?"

I looked at Jack with remorse. "We can't. It's the Angels plans are already in motion. The only way to stop this is to some how prevent an Angel from getting into one of our eyes."

"What?" Jack said, confused.

I sighed. "I don't have time to explain it. River and The Doctor will be wondering where we are soon. Jack. I want to change things as much as you do but we have to do it with caution."

"Susan?! Jack?!" We heard Amy yell then mutter, "Ugg, why couldn't the Doctor… probably off snogging."

I looked at Jack with amusement clearly shown on my face. "Lets go before she murders someone. You know those redheads tempers."

Jack leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. I blushed and pushed my glasses up farther on my knoes. Jack made a dramatic arm motion as if to point the way and said, "Ladies first." I rolled my eyes and walked out from behind the boxes to find an annoyed Amy.

* * *

Night had fallen and The Doctor, Amy, Jack, River, Octavian and I were all standing around a table with ship plans and other documents.

"The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralise it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives. According to this, behind the cliff face there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up." Octavian said.

"Oh, good." The Doctor said, sarcastically.

"Good, sir?"

"Catacombs." I clarified. "Probably dark ones. Dark catacombs. Great."

"Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead." Octavian said, not helping.

"You can stop any time you like." The Doctor huffed, crossing his arms, trying not to let the worry on his face, which he was doing a rather bad job of.

Suddenly a voice came floating up out of Father Octavian's radio unit. "Father Octavian?"

"Excuse me, sir." Octavian leaves followed closely by River Song.

"You're letting people call you sir. You never do that. So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?" Amy concluded.

"Now that's interesting. You're still here. Which part of wait in the Tardis till I tell you it's safe was so confusing?"

"But Susan and Jack are here. Ooo, you are all Mister Grumpy Face today." Amy said, frowning.

"Susan and Jack have experience. Susan is a Time Lord and Jack can never die. Those are there qualifications. A Weeping Angel, Amy, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and right now one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in after it with a screwdriver and a torch, and assuming I survive the radiation long enough and assuming the whole ship doesn't explode in my face, do something incredibly clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day. That's what I'm up to. Any questions?"

After all of that Amy just asked, "Is River Song your wife? Because she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that. She's kind of like, you know, heel, boy. She's Mrs Doctor from the future, isn't she? Is she going to be your wife one day?"

I laughed. "Oh, Amy. Spoilers."

"Yes, you're right." The Doctor pauses. "I am definitely Mister Grumpy Face today."

" Doctor! Doctor?" River calls from the drop module. That had been dropped in when Jack and I had our conversation. River had changed into combat fatigues.

"Oops. Her indoors." Amy said and Jack snickered. I elbowed him in the side.

"Father Octavian!" River also called as we began to move our way toward River.

"Why do they call him Father?" Amy asked.

"He's their Bishop, they're his Clerics. It's the fifty first Century. The Church has moved on." I said.

We walked in to see a large screen and the image of an Angle with it's back toward us. I widened my eyes and didn't blink.

"What do you think?" River asked. "It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop."

"Yeah, it's an Angel. Hands covering its face." The Doctor said.

Jack moved closer to me and held my hand.

"You've encountered the Angels before." Octavian said.

"Once, on Earth, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving." I put in.

"But it's just a statue." Amy insisted.

"It's a statue when you see it." River said.

"Where did it come from?" The Doctor asked River.

"Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since. Dormant all that time."

"There's a difference between dormant and patient." I said.

"What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?" Amy asked, still not getting it.

"The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it."

"No, it's not legend, it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defence mechanism." The Doctor said.

"What, being a stone?"

"Being a stone until you turn your back." I said.

The Doctor and everyone turned and walked back to the table but Jack and I stayed with Amy. "Amy, why don't you go with the Doctor." I said, trying to get her out of the room.

"He won't need me." Amy said. "He's too focused on this Angle problem. And then there's River."

"Amy, do as I say."

Amy just crossed her arms and stood her ground. "Why should I?"

I sighed. "Amy. When we are on adventures with The Doctor, things get dangerous and scary and down right impossible. You have to learn to do as I say. Amelia Jessica Pond."

Amy blinked. "How do you know my full name?"

"I'm really sorry about this, Amy. Jack?" Jack walked over to Amy, picked her up and proceeded to carry her out of the module, Amy shouting all the way.

Jack backed up after he threw Amy out and the door slammed closed. "I hope you know what you are doing. Amy probably hates us now." Just then the Angel on the screen turns around to face Jack and I, "Shit." Jack cursed. "You have a way out, right?"

I glanced down at my pocket where my sonic pen was and then I remembered I was supposed to be watching the Angle. I looked back up to see the Angel with it's face extremely close to the screen. "Crap." I muttered.

Without blinking I took out my sonic pen from my pocket and handed it to Jack. "Try to get the door open."

I heard the buzzing of the sonic pen then Jack kick the door in frustration. "It's deadlocked."

"Damn." I muttered.

"Jack!? Susan!?" Amy yelled from outside. "What's going on?"

"Jack," I said. "I think we have to let the Angel come out of the screen before it will stop." I knew what I was doing. I was saving Amy from the Angel. I blinked and the Angel appeared in the room.

"Whoa!" Jack yelled, the quieted down. "Susan, what do you think you're doing?"

"Susan!? Jack!?" The Doctor and River's voices added to a panicked Amy's.

"The Angle is in the room, Doctor." I called out, my voice unusually calm.

"Don't take your eyes off of it!" The Doctor said. Then I heard the sound of his sonic screwdriver. "Keep looking. It can't move if you're looking."

"I know that, Doctor. I was with you when we faced them the first time."

I heard the Doctor groan and kick the door. "What's wrong?" River asked.

"Deadlocked." The Doctor answered.

"I already tried Susan's sonic pen, Doctor." Jack put in.

"There is no deadlock." River said, ignoring Jack.

"Don't blink, Susan, Jack. Don't even blink."

"Don't you think I already know that?" I yelled. I was starting to get frustrated.

Jack put a hand on my right shoulder. "Sh. Calm down, Susan." Jack muttered into my ear. "It's going to be alright."

"Jack? Can you get the remote?" I asked, thinking back to when Amy originally used the remote to stop the Angle. My eyes began to dry out and I tried to switch to holding down one eyelid and then switching to the other, so only one eye was open. But that didn't work when the Angel appeared inside the room.

"Yeah, hold on." Jack said, sliding past me, still looking at the screen and grabbed the remote. He backtracked and passed the remote into my right hand, letting his hand stay on mine for a couple extra seconds before he dropped his hand back to his side.

I breathed in and out. "Okay," I said. Then I shouted to the Doctor, "I'm going to try to pause the tape! I noticed that there is a blip four seconds in and then it repeats!"

I heard the sound of River trying to cut into the door with her pistol torch. "Be careful!" The Doctor shouted back.

"Okay." I said to Jack who put a hand on my shoulder for comfort and squeezed. My hands were all sweaty when I gripped the remote tighter. I waited until the blip passed. "One. Two. Three. Four." I pressed the remote just when the tape loop returns to the start and the image turns to static and the Angle disappeared from the room.

I sighed, dropping the remote and turning to hug Jack and closed my eyes as I leaned into him. The Doctor, Amy and River burst into the room, finally being able to get in. "She froze it, Doctor." Jack said for me. "There was a sort of blip on the tape and Susan froze it on the blip. It wasn't the image of an Angel any more."

"That was amazing." River said.

I pulled back from Jack and the Doctor walked up to me. "You okay?" He looked at me with a knowing glance. Amy probably told him that Jack threw her out. He was now suspicious.

"Yeah." I breathed out. "I'm fine."

"So it was here? That was the Angle?" River asked, walking up to look at the static screen that no longer showed the Angle.

"That was a projection of the Angel. It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant." The Doctor said.

Suddenly I heard an explosion outside and Octavian came running in. "Doctor? We're through."

"Okay, now it starts." The Doctor muttered and walked out of the room followed closely by River.

"Coming?" Amy asked to Jack and I.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I responded, itching my eye. I knew what it was but I didn't want to worry anyone. I'll start to worry when I can't remember saying numbers. "I've just got an itch in my eye. Ever try not blinking?"

Everyone climbs down a rope ladder into a very large underground space.

"Do we have a gravity globe?" The Doctor asked.

"Grav globe." Octavian said. A Cleric hands a globe to the Doctor.

"Where are we? What is this?" Amy asked.

"It's an Aplan Mortarium, sometimes called a Maze of the Dead." I put in.

"What's that?"

"Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone," The Doctor says. He kicks the globe into the air, where it illuminates a vast array of mausoleums and statuary. "The perfect hiding place."

"I guess this makes it a bit trickier." Octavian said.

"You think?" I asked him, pushing up my glasses.

"A stone Angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for." Octavian said.

"A needle in a haystack." Jack said, holding my hand.

"A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues. No, yours was fine." The Doctor said, I snorted.

"Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question. How do we fight it?" River asked.

"We find it, and hope." We walked on while Octavian stopped to chat with River.

"Sir?" I heard one of the clerics say to Octavian. "Side chamber. One visible exit." My eyebrows scrunched together and I pushed my glasses back up, they kept on sliding down, I didn't remember the exact details of the episode. Why did I feel as if I should stop them?

"Check it out. Angelo, go with him." Christian and Angelo left.


	10. The Time of Angles- Part 2

**Time of Angels Part 2**

The Doctor and Amy start up the terraces with River behind them. Jack and I start behind River. I pause to rub my eye, and stone dust falls out between my fingers. I stiffen and wipe my fingers on my pants.

"You alright?" Jack asked as he paused beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jack gave me a look but didn't press any further.

"So, what's a Maze of the Dead?" Amy asked.

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls. Okay, that was fairly bad. Right give me your arm. This won't hurt a bit."

River injects Amy. "Ow!"

"There, you see. I lied. It's a viro-stabiliser. Stabilises your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship. Now, your turn, Susan."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need one. Neither does Jack. But you already know that, don't you?"

River opened her mouth to retort when Amy but in. "So what's he like? In the future, I mean. Because you know him in the future, don't you?"

"The Doctor? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor."

"Oh. Well, that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?" Amy asked and I snickered. Amy glanced behind her and I turned it into a cough.

"Very subtle." Jack whispered to me. I grinded.

"Yes, we are." River said loudly.

The Doctor turned around to face River. "Sorry, what?"

"Talking about you." River said as she smirked.

"I wasn't listening. I'm busy." The Doctor said, working with River's portable computer.

River continued to smirk. "Ah. The other way up."

The Doctor turns River's portable computer around. "Yeah." The Doctor muttered.

"You're so his wife." Amy said. I smiled sadly. Then smirked when I remembered Amy was The Doctor's mother and law and didn't even know it.

"Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy. This is the Doctor we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?"

"Yep." Amy said.

"River's right you know." I said and Amy turned to look at me. "Things with the Doctor are never as simple as they seem.

River gave me a nod and said, "You're good, Amy. I'm not saying you're right, but you are very good."

Suddenly we heard gunfire. The Doctor, River, Amy, Jack and I run back to the main group. A young Cleric has shot up a statue.

"Sorry, sorry. I thought. I thought it looked at me."

"We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?" Octavian asked.

"No, sir."

"No, sir, it is not. According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil, so it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor."

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Bob, sir." I winced when he said that. Now I remember. Bob died by the Angles.

"Ah, that's a great name. I love Bob." The Doctor said.

"It's a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names. They're given to us in the service of the Church." Octavian said, proudly.

"Sacred Bob." The Doctor said to Bob. "More like Scared Bob now, eh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron. Carry on." The Doctor said.

"We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes. You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach." Octavian ordered.

"Isn't there a chance this lot's just going to collapse? There's a whole ship up there." Jack asked and Amy nodded in agreement.

"Incredible builders, the Aplans." River said.

"Had dinner with their Chief Architect once. Two heads are better than one."

"What, you mean you helped him?" Amy asked.

"No, I mean he had two heads. That book, the very end, what did it say?" The Doctor asked.

"Hang on." River said, getting it out.

"Read it to me." The Doctor said again.

"What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels."

"Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb." Amy groaned.

"The Maze is on six levels, representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go." River commented.

"Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time."

"I thought they were all dead?" Amy asked

"So is Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. Well, that's having two heads, of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head."

"Doctor, there's something. I don't know what it is." River said. I looked around and all the statues only have one head, not two. I knew that this was going to happen from the beginning but I didn't want to worry about it until now. I guess I'll start worrying.

"Yeah, there's something wrong. Don't know what it is yet, either. Working on it. Of course, then they started having laws against self-marrying. I mean, what was that about? But that's the Church for you. Er, no offence, Bishop."

"Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor. Lowest point in the wreckage is only about fifty feet up from here. That way." Octavian said.

"The Church had a point, if you think about it. The divorces must have been messy." Amy said.

"Oh." The Doctor breaths.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Oh." River says, in shock.

"Exactly." The Doctor said.

"How could we have not noticed that?" River asked.

" Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick." The Doctor said.

"What's wrong, Doc?" Jack asked.

"Nobody move." I said. "Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are."

"Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger." The Doctor said after I made everyone stop.

"What danger?" Octavian asked.

"The Aplans." River said.

"The Aplans?"

"They've got two heads."

"Yes, I get that. So?"

"So why don't the statues? Everyone, over there. Just move. Don't ask questions, don't speak." We move into an alcove away from the statues. "Okay, I want you all to switch off your torches."

"Sir?" Asks one of the Clerics.

"Just do it. Okay. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment."

"Are you sure about this?" River asked.

"No." The Doctor responds. Jack and I immediately grab each others hand. The light goes out then back in an instant.

"Oh, my God. They've moved."

The Doctor runs down the passage, and it is filled statues coming towards them. "They're Angels. All of them."

"But they can't be." River breathed.

"Clerics, keep watching them." The Doctor commanded. He runs back to a vantage point of the main cavern. All the statues are climbing up towards them. "Every statue in this Maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us."

"But there was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear." River said.

"Could they have been here already?" Amy asked.

"The Aplans. What happened? How did they die out?" The Doctor asked.

"Nobody knows." River said.

The Doctor glanced at me. "We know."

"They don't look like Angels." Octavian said.

"And they're not fast. You said they were fast. They should have had us by now."

"Look at them. They're dying, losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, starving." I said.

"Losing their image?"

"And their image is their power. Power. Power!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Doctor?"

"Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out the drive burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army, and it's waking up."

"We need to get out of here fast." River said.

"Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in."

"It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir." Bob said through the radio.

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active." Octavian said into the raido.

"I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir."

The Doctor grabs Octavian's walkie-talkie. "Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor."

"I'm talking to-" Octavian started but The Doctor interrupted.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm talking to my-" Octavian tried again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up."

"I'm on my way up to you, sir. I'm homing in on your signal." Bob said and I winced.

"Ah, well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast. Told you, didn't I. Your friends, Bob. What did the Angel do to them?"

"Snapped their necks, sir."

"That's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you. They displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something."

"Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan." Octavian said.

"Oh, don't be an idiot. The Angels don't leave you alive. Bob, keep running. But tell me, how did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too." The whole group froze.

"What do you mean, the Angel killed you?"

"Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something."

"If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?"

"You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion."

"So when you say you're on your way up to us-"

"It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes. No way out." Angle Bob said.

"Then we get out through the wreckage. Go! Go, go, go. All of you run." Octavian commanded.

"Doctor." I said, stopping.

Jack stopped behind me. "Susan, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Just go. Go, go, go. Yeah. Called you an idiot. Sorry, but there's no way we could have rescued your men." The Doctor said.

"I know that, sir. And when you've flown away in your little blue box, I'll explain that to their families." Octavian growled.

"Angel Bob. Which Angel am I talking to? The one from the ship?"

"Yes, sir. And the other Angels are still restoring."

"Ah, so the Angel is not in the wreckage. Thank you."

The Doctor runs past Jack, and I. Amy was up ahead with River " Don't wait for me. Go, run."

"I can't. No, really, I can't." I said.

The Doctor looked at me. "Why not?"

"Look at it. Look at my hand. It's stone."

"You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you? That's what you saved Amy from."

"Yes. I did. I saved her." I insisted.

"Listen to me. It's messing with your head. Your hand is not made of stone." The Doctor insisted.

I looked at my hand which looked like stone. I knew that in reality it wasn't but it looked so real. "It is. Look at it."

"It's in your mind, I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go."

"Doc, what's going to happen to her?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"The Angel is going to come and it's going to turn this light off, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it, so do it. Concentrate. Move your hand."

"I can't." I insisted.

"Then we're all going to die."

"The both of you aren't going to die." I said.

"They'll kill the lights."

"You've got to go. You know you have. You've got all that stuff with River and that's all got to happen. You know you can't die here."

"Time can be re-written. It doesn't work like that." The Doctor said.

The statues arrive.

"Keep your eyes on it. Don't blink." Jack told me.

"Run! Please, the both of you, run!"

"You see, I'm not going. I'm not leaving you here." The Doctor looked at Jack.

"And neither am I. We still have to plan that wedding." Jack told me.

"I don't need you to die for me, Doctor. Do I look that clingy?" I said stealing Amy's line, just for the hell of it.

"You can move your hand." Jack insisted.

"It's stone."

"It's not stone."

"You've got to go. Those people up there will die without you. If you stay here with me, you'll have as good as killed them."

"Susan Jane Anderson, you are magnificent, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know what you are going to do. I might not like it and it will hurt, but go ahead and do it. The Angle's affecting my brain and perception, Doctor, Jack. It's gotten farther than it did with Amy at this point because of all my background radiation. Jack, soon it'll start shutting down my brain."

"Susan, don't worry." The Doctor said. "It'll be okay. Amy survived in the original T.V. show, right?"

"Yeah." I said.

"So, you will too. I'm sorry about this." The Doctor went ahead and bit my hand.

"OW!" I yelped, shaking out my hand and realizing that it wasn't stone anymore. "Thanks." I said, smiling at the Doctor.

Jack growled at the Doctor.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Oh, sorry Jack. I'll let you do the biting next time." The Doctor said, smirking.

"Shut up." I groaned and we ran to catch up with the group.

* * *

"The statues are advancing along all corridors. And, sir, my torch keeps flickering." A Cleric said.

"They all do." Octavian said.

"So does the gravity globe." River pointed out.

"Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming."

"Yeah, it's the Angels. They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves." The Doctor said.

"Which means we won't be able to see them." Octavian said.

"Which means we can't stay here." The Doctor counter argued.

"Two more incoming."

"Any suggestions?" River asked.

"The statues are advancing on all sides. We don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium."

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea." River said.

"There's always a way out." The Doctor shouted. And then the echo "There's always a way out. There's always a way out." "There's always a way out." The Doctor said again.

"Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?" Angel Bob said from the radio.

"Hello, Angels. What's your problem?"

"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end."

"Which is?"

"I died in fear."

The Doctor paused then said in a low tone, "I'm sorry?"

"You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down."

"What are they doing?" Amy asked River quietly.

"They're trying to make him angry."

"I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that."

The Doctor straightened up. "Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier."

"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die."

" Yeah. I'm trapped. And you know what? Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake."

"Oh I love this speech." I whispered to Jack.

"What mistake, sir?"

"Trust me." The Doctor said.

"Yeah." Amy answered.

"Trust me?" The Doctor asked to River.

"Always."

"Susan, Jack?"

My eyes widened, I didn't like him that much at the moment but I trusted him. "Yes." I responded, surprising him. Jack followed suit and nodded.

"You lot, trust me?"

"Sir, two more incoming." A Cleric said.

"We have faith, sir." Octavian told The Doctor.

"Then give me your gun." Octavian handed The Doctor his gun. "I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, jump!"

"Jump where?" Jack asked.

"Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal."

"What signal?" Octavian asked.

"You won't miss it." The Doctor replied.

"Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we made." Angle Bob asked.

The Doctor points the gun at the hull of the Byzantium. I mouthed along, smiling, with the Doctor. "Oh, big mistake. Huge. Didn't anyone ever tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

"And what would that be, sir?"

"Me."

The Doctor shoots at the Byzantium.


	11. Flesh and Stone- Part 1

**Flesh and Stone- Part 1**

"Up. Look up." The Doctor says. Everyone struggles to their feet on an artificial surface, although the tunnel walls are the same.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked me, giving me a hand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, looking around to see where we ended up. "The Angle hasn't made that much of a process yet."

"What happened?" Amy asked.

River helped Amy up. "We jumped."

"Jumped where?" Amy asked.

"Up." The Doctor insisted. "Up. Look up."

"Where are we?" Amy repeated.

"Exactly where we were." River answered.

"No we're not." Amy said.

"Move your feet." The Doctor said and Amy moved aside as The Doctor sonicks a circular hatch in the floor, with six inset lights around it.

"Doctor, what am I looking at? Explain." Amy asked.

"Oh, come on, Amy, think. The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on?" We are standing upside down on the hull of the Byzantium.

"The artificial gravity." I put in. "One good jump, and up we fell. Shot out the grav globe to give us an updraft. That speech is one of my favorites."

"Thanks Susan." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, the statues. They look more like Angels now." Octavian pointed out.

"They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army. The circular hatch opens. A light goes bang. "They're taking out the lights. Look at them. Look at the Angels. Into the ship, now. Quickly, all of you."

"How?" Amy asked . I rolled my eyes. Wow, that girl could ask a billion questions.

The Doctor drops through the open hatch into a circular corridor. From Amy's point of view, he is standing on the side of a vertical tube.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled.

"It's just a corridor. The gravity orientates to the floor. Now, in here, all of you. Don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move."

"Okay, men. Go, go, go!" Octavian ordered. The Doctor works on a control panel. "The Angels. Presumably they can jump up too?"

The hatch closes.

"They're here, now. In the dark, we're finished." A bulkhead further along the corridor starts to close. "Run!" We started sprinting down the air corridor.

"This whole place is a death trap." Octavian commented. We don't make it in time and the door closes.

"No, it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic. Oh, just me then. What's through here?"

"Secondary flight deck." River responded to The Doctor's question.

"Okay. so we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?" Amy asked.

"I've thought about that." The Doctor said.

"And?"

"And we'll all plunge to our deaths. See? I've thought about it. The security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them. It's impossible."

River is working on the door. "How impossible?"

"Two minutes." The Doctor said.

The outer hatch is open. "The hull is breached and the power's failing." Octavian said.

The lights go out. An arm is silhouetted against the open hatch. "Sir, incoming." A cleric says.

"Doctor? Lights." Amy points out The Angel is starting to enter. Another flicker, and four are inside and the hatch is closed behind them.

"Clerics, keep watching them."

"And don't look at their eyes. Anywhere else. Not the eyes. I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now." The Doctor said.

"Good work, Doctor."

"Yes. Good, good, good. Good in many ways. Good you like it so far."

"So far?" Amy asked.

"Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control."

"Good. Fine. Do it."

"Including the lights. All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights."

"How long for?"

"Fraction of a second. Maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer."

"Maybe?"

"I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship. There isn't a manual for this."

"Doctor, we lost the torches. We'll be in total darkness." Amy pointed out.

"No other way. Bishop."

"Doctor Song, I've lost good Clerics today. You trust this man?" Octavian asked River.

"I absolutely trust him."

"He's not some kind of madman, then?"

River smirked. "I absolutely trust him." She repeated.

The Doctor looked at River. "Excuse me?"

"I'm taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage this guy. But that only works so long as he doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell him. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Okay, Doctor. We've got your back."

"Bless you. Bishop." The Doctor said.

"Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol. We don't have bullets to waste."

"Susan, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise four turns."

"Ten." I said.

"No, four. Four turns." The Doctor said. I widened. I was at the countdown stage.

"Yeah, four. I heard you." I said in and went to the wheel.

"Ready!" He plunges his sonic screwdriver into a control unit.

"On my count, then. God be with us all. Three, two, one, fire!" Octavian yelled.

The lights go out, the Clerics start shooting at the approaching Angels. "Turn!" The Doctor yelled.

"Doctor, it's opening. It's working." Jack said.

They get the bulkhead open just enough to squeeze through. "Fall back!" The Doctor yells. The Doctor is last through the bulkhead. It clangs shut again. We run along a short corridor and into the secondary flight deck.

"Doctor, quickly." River said.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled. The Doctor dodges inside at the last second, as the door closes, and runs to the controls. The Angels thump on the door and the wheel starts turning.

"Doctor! What are you doing?" Amy asked.

Octavian has placed a device on the door. The wheel stops turning. "Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now." Octavian said, proud.

"Yeah?" I asked. The wheel turns.

"Dear God!"

"Ah, now you're getting it. You've bought us time though. That's good. I am good with time." The Doctor said.

"Doctor." Amy said, pointing to the second door.

The wheel on a second door to the right of the main one starts to turn. "Seal that door. Seal it now." Octavian ordered. A classic runs over and obeys.

"We're surrounded." River said.

And now the door to the left turns. "Seal it. Seal that door. Doctor, how long have we got?" Octavian commands.

"Five minutes, max." The Doctor said.

"Nine." I said.

The Doctor and Jack looked at me. "Five." The Doctor repeated.

"Five. Right. Yeah." I said.

"Why'd you say nine?" Jack asked.

"I didn't."

"We need another way out of here." Jack said to the Doctor.

"There isn't one." Octavian answered.

"Yeah, there is. Course there is. This is a galaxy class ship. Goes for years between planet falls. So, what do they need?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course." River said, starting to smile.

"Of course what? What do they need?" Amy asked.

"Can we get in there?" Octavian asked the Doctor.

"Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow. This whole wall should slide up. There's clamps. Release the clamps." The Doctor said.

"What's through there? What do they need?" Amy asked again.

"They need to breathe." River replied. The rear wall of the flight deck slides up to reveal a forest.

"But that's. That's a-" Amy stuttered, looking amazed at a forest being inside a spaceship.

"It's an oxygen factory." River said.

"It's a forest."

"Yeah, it's a forest. It's an oxygen factory."

"And if we're lucky, an escape route." The Doctor said.

"Eight." I said.

"What did you say?" River asked me.

"Nothing." I responded.

"Is there another exit? Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there." River commanded Octavian.

"On it. Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels."

"But trees, on a spaceship?" Amy said.

"Oh, more than trees. Way better than trees. You're going to love this. Treeborgs. Trees plus technology. Branches become cables become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. This vault is an ecopod running right through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle on a spaceship in a maze. Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?"

"Seven." I said.

The Doctor changed from looking to Amy to me. "Seven?"

I looked at The Doctor in confusion. "Sorry, what?"

"You said seven." Jack said.

"No. I didn't."

"Yes. you did." River told me.

"Doctor, there's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck." Octavian said.

"Oh, good. That's where we need to go." The Doctor said to the group.

"Plotting a safe path now." Octavian responded and went back to looking at his device.

"Quick as you like."

"Doctor? Excuse me? Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir." We heard from the walkie-talkie.

"Ah. There you are, Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry, bad subject." The Doctor said into it.

"The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve."

"Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here. Consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?"

"The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world. and all the stars and worlds beyond."

"Well, we've got comfy chairs. Did I mention?" I snorted.

"We have no need of comfy chairs."

The Doctor looked around, smiling. "I made him say comfy chairs."

"Six." I said.

"Okay, Bob, enough chat. Here's what I want to know. What have you done to Susan?"

"There is something in her eye." Angle Bob replied.

"What's in her eye?" The Doctor asked. I could feel Jack tense.

"We are."

"What's he talking about? Doctor, I'm five. I mean, five. Fine! I'm fine."

"You're counting." Jack told me.

"Counting?" I asked.

"You're counting down from ten. You have been for a couple of minutes. You told us a while back that an Angle was in your mind. You must have forgotten and the Angle made progress."

"Why?" I asked, holding on to Jack's hand.

"I don't know." The Doctor said.

"Well, counting down to what?" I asked, pushing my glasses back up my knoes.

"I don't know."

"We shall take her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space." Angle Bob said.

"Get a life, Bob. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much." The Doctor said back to Angle Bob.

"With respect, sir, there's more power on this ship than you yet understand." There is a screeching sound.

"What's that? Dear God, what is it?" Jack asked, looking around.

"They're back." Octavian said to the group.

"It's hard to put in your terms, Doctor Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing."

"Laughing?" The Doctor and Jack asked at the same time.

"Because you haven't noticed yet, sir. The Doctor in the Tardis hasn't noticed." My eyes widened and I thought back to the first episode with Amy, the one I wasn't in. The Eleventh Hour when Prisoner Zero was laughing at the Doctor saying 'The Doctor in the Tardis doesn't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know!'

"Doctor." Octavian said.

"No. Wait. There's something I've missed." A steaming W crack in the bulkhead above the entrance, and it is widening.

"That's, that's, that's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl." Amy said, confused and terrified.

"Yes. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched." The Doctor agreed.

"Okay, enough. We're moving out." Octavian ordered.

"Agreed. Doctor?" River asked.

"Yeah, fine. " The Doctor says, heading over to the crack.

"What are you doing?" River asked.

"Right with you." He scans the crack with his sonic screwdriver.

"We're not leaving without you."

"Oh yes, you are. Bishop?"

"Miss Pond, Miss. Anderson, Mr. Harkness, Doctor Song, now!" Octavian commanded.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Come on!" River said, pulling Amy along while Jack and I went after.

I started to feel dizzy so I started to walk slowly. Oh, my head really hurt. Damn Angles. "Susan?" Jack asked, slowing down also.

River noticed and stopped, saying, "Susan, what's wrong?"

"Susan, what's wrong?" Jack asked me again.

"Four." I said. I sway and sit down, then I lie on the mossy ground.

"Med scanner, now." Jack ordered, kneeling down next to me and started rubbing my side. "Susan, please stay awake."

"Doctor Song, we can't stay here. We've got to keep moving." Octavian said.

"We wait for the Doctor." River said.

"Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralise the Angels. Until that is achieved-"

"Father Octavian, when the Doctor's in the room, your one and only mission is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me, it's not easy. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself. And if he's alive, I'll never forgive him. And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor said.

"I hate you." River said.

"You don't. Bishop, the Angels are in the forest." The Doctor said.

"We need visual contact on every line of approach." Octavian told us.

"How did you get past them?" River asked.

"I found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe."

"What was it?" Amy asked.

"The end of the universe. Let's have a look, then."

"So, how long do I have, Doctor?" I asked.

"Nothing. You're fine." Jack told me.

"Everything. You're dying." The Doctor said.

"Doctor!" River scolded.

"Yes, you're right. If we lie to her, she'll get all better. Right. Susan, Susan, Susan. What's the matter with Susan Jane? Something's in her eye. What does that mean? Does it mean anything?"

"Doctor." I said.

"Busy."

I rolled my eyes. "Jack." I tried again.

"Yeah?"

"Scared."

"Course you're scared. You're dying. Shut up." The Doctor hit himself in the head.

"Okay, let him think." River said.

"What happened? She stared at the Angel. She looked into the eyes of an Angel for too long-"

"Sir! Angel incoming." A cleric called.

"And here." Another called.

"Keep visual contact. Do not let it move." Octavian ordered.

"Come on, come on, come on. Wakey, wakey. She watched an Angel climb out of the screen. She stared at the Angel and, and-"

"The image of an Angel is an Angel." I murmured.

"A living mental image in a living human mind. But we stare at them to stop them getting closer. We don't even blink, and that is exactly what they want. Because as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind."

"Three. Doctor, it's coming. I can feel it."

"Please just shut up. I'm thinking. Now, counting. What's that about? Bob, why are they making her count?"

"To make her afraid, sir." Angle Bob said through the walkie talkie.

The Doctor picked it up and asked, "Okay, but why? What for?"

"For fun, sir." The Doctor throws the communicator away in annoyance.

"Doctor, what's happening to her?" Jack asked.

"Inside your head, in the vision centres of your brain, there's an Angel. It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off."

"Then what I do?" I asked, panicking, every thing I remembered from the episode disappearing.

"If it was a real screen, what would we do? We'd pull the plug. We'd kill the power. But we can't just knock her out, the Angel would just take over."

"Then what? Quickly." River said.

"We've got to shut down the vision centres of her brain. We've got to pull the plug. Starve the Angel."

"Doctor, she's got seconds." River said, looking at the med scanner.

How would you starve your lungs?"

"I'd stop breathing." Jack said.

"Susan, close your eyes."

"No. No, I don't want to." I said.

"Good, because that's not you, that's the Angel inside you. It's afraid. Do it. Close your eyes." I squeeze my eyes shut.

"She's normalising. Oh, you did it. You did it." River breathed. I felt Jack squeeze my shoulder.

"Sir? Two more incoming."

"Three more over here."

"Still weak. Dangerous to move her."

"When can she open her eyes again?" Jack asked.

"Susan, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes."

"Doctor, we're too exposed here. We have to move on." Octavian called.

"We're too exposed everywhere. And Susan can't move. And anyway, that's not the plan."

"There's a plan?" River asked.

"I don't know yet. I haven't finished talking. Right! Father, you and your Clerics, you're going to stay here, look after Susan. If anything happens to her, I'll hold every single one of you personally responsible, twice. River, Jack, and me, we're going to find the Primary Flight Deck which is a quarter of a mile straight ahead, and from there we're going to stabilise the wreckage, stop the Angels, and cure Susan."

"I'm staying with Susan." Jack said.

"Fine." The Doctor said.

"How?" River asked The Doctor.

"I'll do a thing."

"What thing?"

"I don't know. It's a thing in progress. Respect the thing. Moving out!"

"Doctor, I'm coming with you. My Clerics'll look after Miss Anderson. These are my best men. They'd lay down their lives in her protection."

"I don't need you." The Doctor said.

"I don't care. Where Doctor Song goes, I go."

"What? You two engaged or something?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. Marco, you're in charge till I get back."

"Sir." Marco said.

"Doctor? Please, can't I come with you?" Amy asked.

"You'd slow us down, Miss Pond."

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't do anything, look at River."

"You'll be safer here with Jack and Susan. We can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you all soon as I can, I promise."

"You always say that." Amy huffed.

"I always come back. Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy, Susan, Jack, later. River, going to need your computer!"

"Yeah. Later." Amy says.

"Amy, you need to start trusting me. It's never been more important."

"Doc-" Jack started.

"But you don't always tell me the truth." Amy said. I knew what was happening. This Doctor was in the Pandorica.

"If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me."

"Doctor, the crack in my wall. How can it be here?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven?"

"What did you tell me?"

"No. No, that's not the point. You have to remember."

"Doctor." I said, still not opening my eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Be careful."


	12. Flesh and Stone- Part 2

**Flesh and Stone- Part 2**

A while later Jack asked, "Susan, why was the Doctor wearing a different coat when he came back to speak to Amy before going back off with River?"

"Future wibbly wobbly timey wimey." I responded and Jack hugged me tighter.

"I just hope that we can still have our wedding."

"So, Susan, Jack," Amy asked, butting in. "Where are the two of you from?

I sighed. I hoped I didn't have to have this conversation yet with Amy. Lucky Jack saved me from answering. "I'm from the 51st century and Susan here, is from a parallel universe but lived in New York City."

"Parallel Universe?" Amy asked, amazed. "How different is it from here to there?"

"Well," I started, "It doesn't have all these aliens in it."

"No aliens?" Amy asked.

"Well, as far as we knew." I responded.

"So, what's happening?" I asked. "Anything I should know about? I can't open my eyes, you know."

"The Angels push their hands into the Treeborgs, and the lights are starting to flicker." Jack told me.

"The Angels are still grouping. Are you getting this too?" Marco asked.

"The trees? Yeah." Another Cleric responded.

"So they are turning the trees off?" I asked.

"Here too, sir. They're ripping the Treeborgs apart."

"And here. They're taking out the lights."

"That can't be good." Jack remarked while I twisted my ring around my finger nervously.

"Angels advancing, sir."

"Over here again."

"Weapons primed. Combat distance five feet. Wait for it."

"The Angles are advancing, aren't' they." I said.

"Yeah," Amy and Jack said.

"Keep your position and, ma'am, keep your eyes shut. Wait."

A bright light floods through the forest. "The ship's not on fire. is it? Amy asked

"It can't be. the compressors would have taken care of it. Marco, the Angels have gone. Where'd they go?" Jack asked.

"What, the Angels?" Amy asked.

" This side's clear too, sir."

"The Angels have gone?" I asked. "They wouldn't just give up."

"There's still movement out there, but away from us now. It's like they're running."

"Running from what?" Amy asked.

"Phillip, Crispin, need to get a closer look at that." Marco said.

"It's the same crack in my wall." Amy breathed. "It's following me. How could it be following me?"

"Marco, you want me to get a closer look at that?"

"Go for it. Don't get too close."

"Hang on. What about the other two? Why not just wait until they're back?" Jack asked.

"What other two?"

"The ones you sent before." Amy said.

"I didn't send anyone before."

"You did," I said. "I heard you. Crispin and Phillip."

"Crispin and who?"

"Amy, Susan and Jack, there never was a Crispin or a Phillip on this mission, I promise you."

"No, I heard you. Before you sent Pedro, you sent Crispin and Phillip, and now you can't even remember them. Something happened. I don't know what, and you don't even remember."

"Pedro?"

"Yeah, before you sent Pedro." Amy said.

"Who's Pedro?"

"This is bad." Jack commented.

"Oh, like we didn't already know that." Amy retorted.

"Something's happening. Pedro was here a second ago and now you can't even remember him." I said.

"There never was a Pedro. There's only ever been the four of us here."

"No, there were seven of us. Why can't you remember?"

"Listen. Listen. I need to get a closer look at that light, whatever it is. Don't worry, I won't get too close."

"No. No, you can't. You mustn't." Amy said.

"Here. Spare communicator. I'll stay in touch the whole time."

"You won't, because if you go back there what happened to the others will happen to you." Jack insisted.

"There weren't any others."

"There won't be any you if you go back there."

"Two minutes. I promise."

"Please, just listen to me!" Amy yelled.

"Shit." I said.

Amy uses the communicator. "Hello? Are you there? Hello? Hello?"

"I'm here. I'm fine. Quite close to it now."

"Then come back. Come back now, please."

"It's weird looking at it. It feels really-"

"Really what? Hello? Really what? Hello? Hello? Hello? Please say you're there. Hello? Hello?"

"Amy? Amy? Is that you? What happened?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor?" Amy asked again.

"Where are you? Are the Clerics with you?"

"They've was a light and they walked into the light. Doctor, they didn't even remember each other."

"No, they wouldn't. Time running out. Amy, Susan, Jack, I'm sorry, I made a mistake. I should never have left you there."

"Wow." Jack said. "The Doctor admitting he made a mistake."

"Shut up." The Doctor responded. "Okay, here's what you have to do. You have to come to us. The Primary Flight Deck, the other end of the forest."

"But Susan can't open her eyes, doc." Jack said.

"Guide her then. Turn on the spot."

"Sorry, what?" Amy asked.

"Just do it. Turn on the spot. When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, that means you're facing the right way. Follow the sound. You have to start moving now. There's Time Energy spilling out of that crack, and you have to stay ahead of it."

"But the Angles. They are everywhere." Amy said.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but the Angels can only kill you." The Doctor said.

"What does the Time Energy do?" Jack asked.

"Just keep moving." The Doctor ordered.

"Tell us." Amy said.

"If the Time Energy catches up with you, you'll never have been born. It will erase every moment of your existence. You will never have lived at all. Now, keep your eyes shut and keep moving."

We started at a slow pace, Jack holding my hand and helping me walk in the right direction.

"Susan, Amy, Jack, listen to me." The Doctor came across the walkie talkie again. "I'm sending a bit of software to your communicator. It's a proximity detector. it'll beep if there's something in your way. You just manoeuvre till the beeping stops. Because, Susan, this is important. The forest is full of Angels. You're going to have to walk like you can see."

"Don't you think I already know that?" I asked.

The communicator beeps. "What's that?" Amy asked.

"It's a warning. There are Angels around you now" The Doctor said.

"I could have told you that." Jack said, getting annoyed.

"Listen to me. This is going to be hard but I know you can do it. The Angels are scared and running, and right now they're not that interested in you. They'll assume you can see them and their instincts will kick in. All you've got to do is walk like you can see. Just don't open your eyes. Walk like you can see. You're not moving. You have to do this. Now. You have to do this!" I had stopped to listen to the speech. I started moving again, Jack guiding me.

Suddenly Amy trips over a half buried tree rout and falls into me. I let go of Jack's hand and fall to the ground, Amy on top of me and my glasses fall off. "Jack?" I asked, panicking. "Can you find my glasses?"

"Here they are." Jack puts them in my hand and I put them back on me and I stand up. A bright light consumes us and I feel someone grabbing me.

"Don't open your eyes. You're on the Flight Deck. The Doctor's here. I teleported you. See? Told you I could get it working." River said.

"River Song, I could bloody kiss you." The Doctor said.

"Ah well, maybe when you're older." River replied. An alarm blares. "What's that?"

"The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power, which means the shield's going to release." The bulkhead into the forest rises to reveal an army of Angels. Jack squeezed my hand tightly.

"Angel Bob, I presume."

"The Time Field is coming. It will destroy our reality."

"Yeah, and look at you all, running away. What can I do for you?"

"There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close, and they will be saved."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could do, could do that. But why?"

"Your friends will also be saved."

"Well, there is that." The Doctor admitted.

"I've travelled in time. I'm a complicated space time event too. Throw me in." River said.

"Oh, be serious. Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you, and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip."

"Doctor, I can't let you do this." River said.

"No, seriously, get a grip." The Doctor said.

"You're not going to die here!"

"No, I mean it. River, Amy, Susan, Jack, get a grip."

"Oh, you genius." River said. Jack moved me to a bar and put my hands on it.

"Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now."

"Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship. Every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way, Angels."

"You hold on tight and don't you let go for anything." River told someone, probably Amy.

"Night, night. " The Doctor said, grinning.

Gravity Failed. My feet left the floor. The spaceship tilts and the Angels fall backwards through the Forest. They disappear into the crack, which then closes.

* * *

Jack and I were sitting next to each other on the beach. The Doctor and Amy were talking next to the Tardis. River was talking into a communicator further away. My eyes were finally open again and looking at the ocean and sunset. I leaned into Jack. "Why?" Jack asked.

"What?" I sat up and looked at Jack.

"Why do you keep on hurting your self?" Jack asked.

"Just like the Doctor does. To save people." I responded.

"But why does it always have to be you?" He asked. "I don't want to loose you again."

"Jack, you won't lose me for a long time." I said, smiling.

"Can we have the wedding before you do anything else incredibly stupid?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "But we have to plan it first."

"Then, lets call your bridesmaids and they can have it planned by the time we come back."

"Yeah." I said. We stood up and I yelled, "By River!"

"By sweetie!" She yelled and waved back.

We walked into the Tardis and went to call Sarah Jane to get the wedding planning going again.


	13. Vampires of Venice- Part 1

**Vampires of Venice- Part 1**

Jack and I awoke to a loud pounding on the door to our bedroom. I rolled over and snuggled in my blanket. "Jack." I mumbled, still in sleep mode, "Answer the door. Make them go away."

Jack groaned and got up out of bed and headed over to the door. He opened up the door and I heard Amy gasp, "Jack! Put some cloths on!"

At this I sat up and looked at the door. A blurry Amy stood there, with her back facing us out into the hallway of the Tardis. Jack standing there in his underwear, not moving. "Jack." I scolded, repeating what Amy said. "Put some cloths on." I felt around my night stand for my glasses and put them on. I breathed a sigh of relief. Everything wasn't blurry anymore. "Amy, what are you doing here?"

Jack grumbled and bent over to put some cloths on that were on the floor.

"I came to tell you that The Doctor want's to see you." Amy said, still with her back toward us.

"Why couldn't he just call over the Tardis? There is a phone in her for a reason." I said, annoyed.

"I don't know. I asked him and he said he was busy."

I rolled my eyes. "The Doctor always claims he is busy when he doesn't want to do stuff." I sighed. "Alright. Tell him we will be ready in thirty minutes."

"Okay." Amy said and left.

Jack closed the door. "Why can't we have one peaceful night in the Tardis?"

"Peaceful?" I asked, getting out of bed to take a shower. "What's peaceful?"

* * *

Jack and I made our way down to the console room of the TARDIS, I was wearing a Italian red dress with my hair all done up in curls while Jack wore something that looked like it came out of a musketeer movie. He had a sword strapped to his belt and a black hat to top it off.

"What are you wearing?" Amy asked, looking between us before laughing.

I looked around and spotted Rory looking extremely uncomfortable, dressed in the outfit he had on during his stag party. Ah, so I was right. This was the episode where the Doctor would take Amy and Rory to Venice. "I know the Doctor well enough by now that I know where he is taking you two. We just wanted to blend in a bit more."

"He's sending us somewhere?" Amy asked, looking panicked. "Like a date?"

The Doctor popped into view. "Anywhere you want. Any time you want. One condition. It has to be amazing. The Moulin Rouge in 1890. The first Olympic Games. Think of it as a wedding present, because it's either this or tokens. It's a lot to take in, isn't it? Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain."

"It's another dimension." Rory said.

"It's basically another dimension. What?" The Doctor looked flabbergasted.

"After what happened with Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories. FTL travel, parallel universes."

I smiled. "Good job Rory!" He smiled back.

The Doctor advanced on poor Rory. "I like the bit when someone says it's bigger on the inside. I always look forward to that."

"So, this date. I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think, Rory?" Amy asked, cutting in before The Doctor could do lasting damage on Rory.

"How about somewhere romantic? This can also be my wedding gift to you, Susan. I see you are already dressed for the time period."

I smiled. "I can't wait!"

* * *

"Venice!" The Doctor said, stepping out of the Tardis. Jack and I stepped out after Amy and Rory. I looked around and saw the campanile of San Marco and I think the Basilica, across a very wide canal with moored gondolas. "Venezia. La Serenissima. Impossible city. Preposterous city. Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the middle of the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding, constantly just beautiful. Ah, you gotta love Venice. So many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova. Ooo, that reminds me. 1580. That's all right. Casanova doesn't get born for a hundred and forty five years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken."

"You owe Casanova a chicken?" Rory asked.

The Doctor waved his hand. "Long story. We had a bet."

The Doctor is stopped by an official with his hand out, looking very down to business. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection."

The Doctor holds up his psychic paper. "There you go, fellow. All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find." I held up my psychic paper as well.

"I am so sorry, Your Holiness, My Lady. I didn't realise."

The Doctor blesses the man. "No worries. You were just doing your job. Sorry, what exactly is your job?"

"Checking for aliens." The Doctor and I glanced at each other. "Visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them."

"Oh, that's nice." Amy smacks The Doctor in the arm. "See where you bring me? The plague."

"Don't worry, Viscountess. No, we're under quarantine here. No one comes in, no one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri."

"How interesting. I heard the plague died out years ago." I said, stepping forward.

"Not out there, Lady Susanna. No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said."

"Did she now." The Doctor asked, clearly interested.

"Susanna?" Jack whispered in my ear.

"More appropriate name for this time period, don't you think. People didn't normally shorten their names back then, er, now."

"Who am I?"

I smirked. "Lord Jackson of Canterbury. I'm your wife, Lady Susanna of Canterbury."

"Well, then, Lady Susanna." Jack said. "May I accompany you to the market place?"

"Oh, my Lord, yes you may." I said, grinning. Jack took my and looped it through his and we started walking in the opposite direction of The Doctor, Amy and Rory. I glanced back to see Amelia fake gagging. I rolled my eyes and looked back in front at the market stalls.

"Bread! Fresh baked bread!" A man wearing a beard and brown clothing yelled. "Bread!"

"Jewelry over here, mylady." Another man held up a dazzling blue necklaces. "This would look magnificently stunning around your neck!"

Jack turned to look at the man and raised his eyebrows, his hand going to the hilt of his sword. The man instantly backed off and muttered apologies.

"Thanks." I said to Jack as we started walking again.

"No problem, my lady. I don't like the men around here looking at you."

"Well-" I stopped, my eyes widening. "Look at that fabric!" I rushed over to the stall I was looking at as fast as I could. The fabric that I spotted was a beautiful dark, Tardis blue. I heard Jack sigh and mumble something about women and cloths. I turned around, hands on my hips. "What was that?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." Jack said, quickly.

"Riiiiight." I said before turning around and looking at the beautiful dark blue and purple fabric.

The stall keeper came over to us. "These are my most sold fabric." The Stall Keeper told us. "I have also collected fabric from exotic places like India, China and an excellent place called Egypt which has sand everywhere!"

"Wow." I said, just to please the Stall Keeper.

"I am sorry, but what?" The Stall Keeper asked.

"Wow." I repeated. "It's another word used used to express amazement."

"Oh." The Stall Keeper said. "Well, you learn new things every day. This fabric," he continued, "Is originally worth two gold aureus, but for you, I will lower it to one gold aure."

"Um, Jack." I said. "We didn't bring any money with us." To the Stall keeper I said, "Perhaps we will stop by later today and purchase some. Right now, we don't have any money on us."

"Of course, My Lady." The stall keeper said. We walked away.

* * *

Some time later, we made it to the entrance of the House of Calvierri, which I immediately recognized. "Jack, we should probably find the Doctor, Amy and Rory. He's probably already gotten himself into trouble."

Then I heard yelling at the gate. I turned and saw a man yelling at the guards. "You have my daughter. Isabella!"

The Guard stopped the man. "No, you're not coming in. Just stop there. Look, we've told you."

The distraction enables the Doctor to sneak past and round to the water gate and sonic his way in, which Jack and I notice.

"There is no way that is a coincidence." Jack told me.

"You have my daughter. Isabella! I demand you let me see my daughter!" The man kept on yelling.

"Go away."

"Isabella, it's me. It's your father!"

"We will arrest you."

"Isabella!"

"Give it up, will you. Move off." The man seems to give up and walks away. Jack and I look at each other and follow him.

I walk up to the man and asked, "Excuse me, but what was that all about?"

The man glanced at our attire and said, "Nothing, Mylady."

"Really? Nothing?" I asked. "A father yelling for his daughter isn't nothing? Look, I know you meet a strange man earlier. A man wearing tweed Jacket and a bow tie. He's a friend of ours. We can help you get your daughter, Isabella back."

He sighed. "I'll tell you, but not here. I'll explain things back at my place. I am called Guido."

I smiled. "I'm Susan, and this is my fiancé, Jack. But we told the officials that I am Lady Susanna and Lord Jackson of Canterbury. That's not true, though."

"You lied to the officials?" Guido asked. "And lived?"

"Yeah." I said, smiling. "Now, show us your home so we can talk about things."

* * *

A vellum map of Venice is laid on the table with Guido, Jack and I standing around it. "As you can see, there is no way in."

There is a knock on the door. We all glance at each other and Guido goes to open it. "Ah, Doctor. I believe I have found acquaintances of yours. A certain, Susan and Jack."

"Ah, there you two are." The Doctor said, rushing into the house, followed closely by Amy and Rory. "Guido, this is Amy and Rory."

"Nice to met you." Amy said.

"You to." Guido said. "As I was saying,

"As you saw, there's no clear way in. The House of Calvierri is like a fortress. But there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house. I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trapdoor."

"You need someone on the inside." Amy said.

"No." The Doctor told her, looking at Amy, disapprovingly.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Amy said.

"Er, that we pretend you're an applicant for the school to get you inside, and tonight you come down and open the trapdoor to let us in." I said.

Amy looked put down. "Oh. So you do know what I was going to say."

Rory looked at his Fiancé. "Are you insane?"

"We don't have another option."

"Yes we do." I said.

Jack looked at me. "No. You are not running into danger again." I huffed but stayed quiet.

"He said no, Amy. Listen to him." Rory tried to reason.

"There is another option." Guido points to the collection of barrels behind Rory. "I work at the Arsenale. We build the warships for the navy."

The Doctor sniffs the barrels which Rory is sitting on. "Gunpowder." Rory's eyes widen. "Most people just nick stationery from where they work. Look, I have a thing about guns and huge quantities of explosive." Rory moves carefully off the barrels and to the other side of the room.

"What do you suggest, then? We wait until they turn her into an animal?" Gido asks.

"I'll be there three, four hours, tops." Amy said, trying to convince the Doctor.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. It can't keep happening like this. This is how they go. But I have to know. We go together, say you're my daughter."

"What?" Rory said. "Don't listen to him."

"Your daughter? You look about nine." Amy said.

I laughed. "Yeah, Doctor. You do look like a child."

The Doctor pouted. "Brother, then."

"Too weird. Fiancé."

"I'm not having him run around telling people he's your fiancé!" Rory said angrily.

"No. No, you're right." Amy said.

"Thank you." Rory said, sighing.

"I mean, they've already seen the Doctor. You should do it."

Rory looked at Amy, confused. "Me?"

"Yeah. You can be my brother." Amy ruffles his hair.

"Why is him being your brother weird, but with me, it's okay?"

"Actually, I thought you were her fiancé." Guido said, not helping the situation.

"Yeah, that's not helping." I said.

"This whole thing is mental. They're vampires, for God's sake."

"We hope." Jack put in.

"So if they're not vampires?" Amy asked.

"Makes you wonder what could be so bad it doesn't actually mind us thinking it's a vampire." I said.

* * *

Jack and I waited around the corner from The House of Calvierri. "Jack, just here me out-"

"No, for the last time." Jack told me, grabbing my hands and squeezing. "Every time you volunteer for something, you end up getting hurt. I thought we agreed that we were done with this."

"I was going to say, why don't we go in together? They haven't seen us yet. We can use the psychic paper and ask for a place to stay for a couple nights."

"But what about servants, suitcases with clothes in them? Wouldn't someone who is pretending to be a Lord and Lady have those with them?"

I sighed. "Maybe we could pretend that we got seperated from our caravan and made our way to the city?"

"Possibly." Jack said, thinking. "That might work."

I glanced around the corner of the street and saw Rory being forced out of the palace, looking panicked. I watched him exit the gaits and start heading to the meeting place. "Okay. The cost is clear." I said.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked. "Once we are in, we won't be able to get out or contact The Doctor."

"Yeah. Lets go." Jack looped his arm around mine and we headed into The House of Calvierri.


	14. Vampires of Venice- Part 2

**Vampires of Venice- Part 2**

A while later Jack and I were sitting at a large dinner table with Rosanna at the head and Francesco and Carlo sitting next to her. The dining hall was humongous, with arches and glass windows that came all the way down to the floor. I was sitting next to Carlo and Jack was stiffly sitting next to Francesco. "Lady Susanna," Rosanna started. "Care to tell us your extended tale of how a Lord and Lady of Canterbury got lost from their caravan in the middle of the woods?"

I finished slowly sipping my wine and put the goblet down. "Of course, Signora Rosanna." I said, trying not to show my panic. "We were originally on our way to Rome, the capital, to get proper blessings for our marriage, when a most ferocious storm hit. We were already weeks into our travels, by carriage of course, and decided to settle down for the night."

I paused for a moment and Jack took up our false tale. "The storm was getting louder by the minute and it sounded like explosions, cannon fire. It startled the horses and they ran. In the morning, everything and everyone was soaked to the bone. Our horses were gone, our carriages were stuck in the mud and on top of that-"

"Bandits appeared." I said, taking over from Jack. "They came out of nowhere and killed our servants and the others traveling with us. They even killed the eleven year old stable boy." I said, making fake tears come. "By the time the bandits were done fighting, Lord Jackson and I had fled into the woods."

"What a frightening tale, My Lady." Rosanna said. "Of course you can stay with us. I'll send out a rider straight away to let your family know you are safe."

I smiled weekly. I had no clue where that story came from. Hopefully I could remember all the details if I was asked later on. "Thank you, Signora. You have been most grateful to us, giving us hope when we had none."

Rosanna. "Francesco, would you mind showing Lady Susanna around the school? I'm sure she would love to see the rest of the castle."

"In the dark, My Lady?" Jack asked, sitting up straighter.

"I'm sure Francesco is more than capable of defending himself against any intruders." Rosanna said in a tone that made me wonder if she knew we weren't who we said we were.

I stood up, my seat, the chair sliding back, making a noise against the hard stone. "Of course I would love to be given a tour of your house, signora Rosanna." I lied. "I love to look at the architecture and design of buildings. I think it's fascinating." I moved around the table to stand by Francesco. "Don't worry, Jackson. I'm sure Francesco is capable of protecting me."

Jack and I stared at each other. I wanted to tell Jack that I didn't plan this. That I didn't like going into danger, but I couldn't. Jack was right. I loved this too much. I loved placing myself in danger. I loved the adrenaline. It was almost like a drug to me.

"I'll see you soon, Lady Susanna." Jack said, standing up and kissing the back of my hand. Jack looked to Francesco. "Take care of her."

"Don't worry." Francesco said in a way that froze me to the bone. "I will." Francesco hooked his arm through mine and started walking to the doors. I glanced over my shoulder at a pale Jack. I gave him a quick smile and the doors slammed closed behind us.

* * *

A bit later, Francesco was still walking me around the House of Calvierri. "Francesco," I started after I realized how dark the passageways were getting. "Can't we do this part of the tour during daylight hours?"

"Just one more room to show you." Francesco responded, opening a door to reveal Amy, in a night dress, strapped to a chair that looked like it was used for surgeons. A drip bag is hanging from a hook above the chair.

"Amy!" I yelled.

Amy opened her eyes and they widened as she spotted me. "Susan? What are you doing here?"

Francesco pushed me inside. "I knew you were a fake from the very beginning. It was hilarious to play along."

"Where's Jack?" I asked, standing next to Amy.

"Oh, he should be here in three, two one."

The door opened again and my eyes widened as Rosanna walked in, dragging an unconscious Jack… wait, was that a knife in his back? I screamed, "JACK!" I knew he wasn't dead but seeing him dead, if only for a short while, was terrifying. Maybe this was how he felt when I regenerated.

I ran over to Jack's body and pulled out the knife, flinging it across the room. It clattered to the floor. I hugged him, his head falling on my lap. Tears streaked down my face. He wasn't dead. I kept on repeating myself. He's Jack. He can't be dead.

"Where did you fall from? Did you fall through the Chasm?" Rosana asked Amy, not even bothering with me.

Amy looked between me, Jack and Rosana, tears on her face.

"Mother this is pointless. Let's just start the process and-" Francesco started.

"Hold your tongue, Francesco. I need to know what this girl is doing in a world of savages with psychic paper. Who are you with? You see, I scarcely believe your idiot brother sent you. What are you doing in my school?"

"Okay, I'll tell you. We're from Ofsted."

Rosanna laughs. "Strap her down harder. Make sure she has no room to struggle. Tie up her too." Rosanna said, pointing at me.

"No! Take your hands off me!" I said as Francesco dragged me away from Jack's body. I twisted around and started fighting back but Francesco was expecting it and chained me to the wall. I tried to get up but the chain pulled tight against my neck and I fell back down on the floor.

The vampires setup bags of blood and fasten Amy into the chair. Francesco holds her head. "Oh, make sport of me, will you? Tease me as if I were your dog? Well, this dog has a bite, girl." Rosanna says.

"Doctor!" Amy screamed as Rosanna bites Amy's neck.

"Mother, when you are done drinking from her, may we share? I'm so thirsty." Francesco asked.

"Of course, darling."

"This is how it works. First, we drink you until you're dry. Then we fill you with our blood. It rages through you like a fire, changing you, until one morning you awake and your humanity is a dream now faded."

"Or you die. That can happen." Francesco said.

"And if I survive?" Amy asked.

"Then there are ten thousand husbands waiting for you in the water."

"Yeah, sorry, I'm kind of engaged." Amy kicks out at Rosanna, damaging a device under her overskirt. She briefly transforms into a bony vampire shrimp or lobster. Both of them run out of the room.

Jack breathes in sharply and exhales. "Jack!" I called.

Jack's eyes snap open and he sits up. Amy screams in shock. "But you were dead!"

"Oh, again?" Jack asked as he made his way slowly over to me. "I didn't notice. Susan." He whispered.

"Jack." I said, in tears again. "Don't do that to me."

Jack feels his hands around my choke collar on my neck. "Susan, listen to me. I'm all right. We have to get out of here."

"Don't you think I know that already?" I asked.

Isabella comes in and frees Amy from the chair and then turns and frees me from the wall. I fall into Jack and hug him tightly.

"She bit me." Amy said to Isabella, still in shock.

"Come on." Jack said, helping me sand. "We have to go."

We ran out into the hall and into The Doctor and Rory. "Rory." Amy says and rushes to hug him.

"Amy." Rory breaths in relief.

"Quickly, through here." Isabella says.

"Seal the house." Rosanna yells.

We are running through the tunnel, The Doctor and Isabella first, Amy and Rory second and finally Jack and I. I hadn't let go of Jack's hand since he had woken up.

"They're not vampires." Amy said.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"I saw them. I saw her. They're not vampires, they're aliens." I said.

The Doctor sonics the trapdoor hatch. "Classic." The Doctor said, grinning.

"That's good news? What is wrong with you people?" Rory asked.

"Come on, Rory. Move. " The Doctor said. Francesco and the vampires catch up to them, but are held back by the UV light. He sends the girls ahead of him. "Keep moving. Come on, guys."

Daylight, and church bells are ringing. Guido is still waiting with his gondola. "Quickly, quickly. Get out. Quick. Quick." Isabella says but she recoils as the sunlight touches her skin.

"Come on. Run." The Doctor said.

"Doctor!" I yelled, tausing him my shawl. "Use that! Cover her, let's go!"

The Doctor covers Isabella and leads her away from the door. We all jump into the gondola. Isabella and Guido hug as Jack and I grab a paddle and steer the gondola away from the dock.

* * *

We were back in Guido's home. Isabella and Guido were smiling at each other as The Doctor checks Amy's puncture wounds with his sonic screwdriver. "You're fine. Open wide." He pops a humbug into Amy's mouth. Guido and Rory have got their own clothes back on. "Argh. I need to think. Come on, brain. Think, think, think. Think."

"If they're fish people, it explains why they hate the sun." Amy said.

"Stop talking. Brain thinking. Hush." The Doctor says, putting a hand over Amy's mouth.

"It's the school thing I don't understand." Roy said.

"Stop talking. Brain thinking. Hush." He looks at Amy who sighs and covers Roy's mouth with her hand.

"I say we take the fight to them." Guido says.

"Father's right. There are still other girls in there." Isabella says.

"Ah, ah, ah." The Doctor says.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Ah. Her planet dies, so they flee through a crack in space and time and end up here. Then she closes off the city and, one by one, starts changing the people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool. Got it. But then what? They come from the sea. They can't survive for ever on land, so what's she going to do? Unless she's going to do something to the environment to make the city habitable. She said, I shall bend the heavens to save my race. Bend the heavens. Bend the heavens. She's going to sink Venice." The Doctor said.

"She's going to sink Venice?" Isabella asked.

"And repopulate it with the girls she's transformed." I concluded.

"You can't repopulate somewhere with just women. You need blokes." Roy said.

"She's got blokes." Amy said.

"Where?" Jack asked, he was dead for this part of the conversation.

"In the canal. She said to me there are ten thousand husbands waiting in the water."

"Only the male offspring survived the journey here. She's got ten thousand children swimming around the canals, waiting for Mum to make them some compatible girlfriends. Urgh. I mean, I've been around a bit, but really that's, that's eugh."

We heard banging and creaking from up stairs.

"The people upstairs are very noisy." The Doctor commented.

"There aren't any people upstairs." Isabella said, looking frightened.

"Do you know, I knew you were going to say that. Did anyone else know she was going to say that?" The Doctor asked.

"Is it the vampires?" Rory asked.

"Like I said, they're not vampires. Fish from space." The Doctor said. A window breaks. Vampires gather the doors and windows.

"Aren't we on the second floor?" Rory asked.

The Doctor waves his UV light at them, then uses his sonic screwdriver to reveal their true appearance.

Guido gasps. "What's happened to them?"

"There's nothing left of them. They've been fully converted. Blimey, fish from space have never been so buxom. Okay, move." The Doctor says.

"Come on." Rory says. We all run out into the street, the Doctor hasn't followed.

Then we see him seconds later running out of the house with explosions behind him. Jack and I run to help him off the ground after the explosions. Rory and Amy stand behind us.

"Where is Guido and Isabella?" Amy asked.

Suddenly, before The doctor could respond a huge lightning storm starts and spreads itself out from The House of of Calvierri.

"Rosanna's initiating the final phase." I said.

"We need to stop her. Come on." Amy said.

"No, no, no. Get back to the Tardis." The Doctor told Amy.

"You can't stop her on your own."

"We don't discuss this. I'm not on my own. I have Susan and Jack. I tell you to do something, Amy, and you do it. Huh?"

Amy storms off.

Rory looks at The Doctor. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

We are in the throne room. Jack and I stand behind The Doctor as he takes off the back of the chair to the throne. "You're too late. Such determination, just to save one city. Hard to believe it's the same man that let an entire race turn to cinders and ash. Now you can watch as my people take their new kingdom."

"The girls have gone, Rosanna." Jack told her.

"You're lying."

"Shouldn't I be dead, hmm? Rosanna, please, help me. There are two hundred thousand people in this city." The Doctor responds.

"So save them." Rosanna snarls.

After some time Rory and Amy run in. "Get out. I need to stabilise the storm."

"We're not leaving you." Rory said.

"Right, so one minute it's all you make people a danger to themselves, and the next it's we're not leaving you. But if one of you gets squashed or blown up or eaten, who gets the-" The house shakes, knocking us off our feet.

"What was that?" Rory asked.

"Nothing. Bit of an earthquake." I said.

"An earthquake?" Amy exclaimed.

"Manipulate the elements, it can trigger earthquakes. But don't worry about them." Jack said.

"No?" Rory asked.

"No. Worry about the tidal waves caused by the earthquake. Right, Rosanna's throne is the control hub but she's locked the programme, so, tear out every single wire and circuit in the throne. Go crazy. Hit it with a stick, anything. We need it to shut down and re-route control to the secondary hub, which I'm guessing will also be the generator. Jack, with me." The Doctor races out of the room.

I pull Jack into a kiss. "Be careful and come back."

"I always will." Jack says and runs off after The Doctor.

After we finished pulling out all the cords, we ran outside and watched The Doctor and Jack climb the bell tower where the bells are rocking and ringing. The Doctor and Jack start to climb up the outside to the big metal lightning conductor, with the help of the power cable.

"There they are. Come on." Rory says. The Doctor opens the brass ball to reveal clockwork.

"Come on." I said, my fingers crossed as Jack reaches where The Doctor is.

"Come on." Amy whispers.

The Doctor finds a tiny switch and Jack stops the mechanism. Instantly the rain ceases, the clouds vanish and birds start singing again. The people cheer and applaud.

"You did it!" Rory and I yelled. We looked at each other and Rory blushed.

Jack and The Doctor come out of The House of Calvierri. I ran up to Jack, hugged him then pulled him into a long kiss. "That was brilliant." I whispered into his ear.

"You helped." Jack said, modestly.

"Yeah, but I didn't climb all that way." I said back. We broke our hug and walked over to The Doctor. "Do you happen to have any money? I saw some fabric the other day and want it for the bridesmaid dresses for the wedding."

The man that was the Stall Keeper over heard and ran up to us. "I saw what you did, Sir's. Thank you, bless you. For you, the fabric that you pined after My Lady, no charge."

"I couldn't possibly-" I started.

"I insist." He said. "You just saved our lives. I can't possibly repay that with just a bit of fabric, but what I can give should be enough to express my gratitude."

I smiled. "Thank you, Sir." I looked at Jack. "I want to have the wedding soon. Sooner the better. I almost lost you today, even though I know that won't happen, and I want to be married. Now."

Jack smiled. "Okay. After we get the fabric that you were looking at for the bridesmaids, we are calling the bridesmaids and groomsmen. It's time we get this wedding on the road!"

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

** I Pronounce You**


	15. I pronounce You

**I Pronounce You**

After I got back, I was meet with some angry bridesmaids and one very angry Maid of Honor. After being yelled at till I got a headache, Sarah Jane, Donna, Martha, Gwen and Tosh finally calmed down so I could explain about why I had to let Jack take the slow route for two years before he could see this version of me again. I could tell that they were still annoyed at me though, and I didn't want to anger them anymore than I already had.

It was two days before my wedding and I had a migraine. Who knew that planning your wedding was so stressful? I would rather be fighting down some Jadoon or something of that nature. I rubbed my head. "Advil?" Donna asked me, holding out a pill bottle. All my bridesmaids were over, doing last minute planning..

I shook my head. "No, I can't. It's lethal to Time Lord's. We just have to deal with it."

Donna's eyes widened as she hastily put them back into her purse. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, Donna." I said, giving her a smile. "Now, lets go back to the main room to see how everyone else is doing and if they need a break. I know I need one."

Donna and I walked back into my living room. Jack was at Torchwood, making things go smoothly with three of his team missing. Sarah Jane, Martha, Gwen and Tosh were all looking over last minute seating arrangements, catering and the schedule of the big day. Martha sitting on the couch instead of standing because of her noticeably big bump. She was four months along now

"So, how's it going? Do I have to panic?" I asked, slightly joking and serious at the same time.

Sarah answered. "Well, we have rearranged some of the seating so it can be a bit more fair, and then we are putting the final touches on the schedule for Saturday the 21st of July. Today is a Thursday, I say we have plenty of time left."

"Awesome." I said. "So, now you deserve a break. Come on, let's go get lunch.

"So, Susan, where are you going on your honeymoon again?" Tosh asked as we walked down the London street, looking for a Chinese food restaurant. Gwen was on the right of me and Sarah Jane was on the left. Behind us were Donna, Martha and Tosh.

I blushed. "The Doctor will be taking Jack and I off on… a small trip."

"Oh, I bet." Martha said, smiling. "You all know what happens on the first night of marriage."

"Martha!" I scolded. "Whatever happens between Jack and I is private!"

"If you say so." Gwen says in a sing song voice.

I turned to Sarah. "Help?" I asked. Sarah only smiled and continued on walking. "Traitor." I muttered.

* * *

We were passing along a playground where children were at recess, playing on the playgrounds in their school uniforms of black pants for boys and black shirt skirts for girls with red business like tops with the emblem of the school on the left shoulder.

When we walked past, I saw five or six children spinning in a circle singing a certain children's song. "Tick Tock goes the clock and what now shall we see? Tick tock goes the clock, now thou shalt marry me. Tick Tock goes the clock and what now shall we play? Tick Tock goes the clock, now summer's gone away. Tick Tock goes the clock and all those years they fly. Tick Tock goes the clock and you shall surely die. Tick Tock goes the clock, we laughed at fate and mourned her. Tick Tock goes the clock even for the Time Lords. Tick Tock goes the clock, he cradled and he rocked her. Tick Tock goes the clock till Jack and River kill the Time Lords."

I stopped in my tracks, Martha running into me. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

Gwen who was next to me asked, "Susan, are you alright, you look a bit pale."

I blinked a couple times "Yeah." I said, licking my suddenly dry mouth. "Everything's fine. I just-"

Martha grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face her. Her eyes widened. "Susan, you have that face on. That face that the Doctor always had when there is danger and nothing we do can stop it from happening."

I sighed. "Its ways away in the future. Not now. Anyway its spoilers. Come on. Lets get going. I'm starving."

My bridesmaids glanced at each other. I knew that they wouldn't let this go. I was fine with that, as long as they didn't find out the truth. That apparently now that I was in the story, somehow Madam Kovarian would take Jack, add him with River and then kill the Doctor and I. I couldn't let them know it. They would try to stop it.

Anyway, the Doctor survives this by going in the Teselecta. I would too, I would make sure of it. I would not let Jack go through the pain of killing his wife…. when did I start thinking Jack as my husband. I smiled at the thought. "Come on, lets go." I said. "Are we going to eat or not?"

* * *

Gwen and Martha were walking me back home. Donna, Tosh and Sarah Jane had to get home. I argued a bit with Martha, telling her that Mickey would be wanting to spend time with his wife and their second unborn child and Martha smacked me on the arm, saying that she would be fine and can take care of herself. She reminded me that she had gone through this once already and had a beautiful baby girl named Sally, which unfortunately, I missed the birth of.

I only let Martha come back to my house because Gwen promised that she would walk Martha to her home after they walked me home.

We were two blocks away from the house when I heard a high pitched scream. I stopped in my tracks and ran the direction where the sound came from, Martha and Gwen yelling at me to stop then coming after me themselves.

I turned a corner to be meet with a dark alley. Not a problem with my Time Lord abilities, we can see well in the dark as we can in the light. And I could see a very large man with a knife standing over a young, terrified women.

"Hey!" I yelled and then ran up to him. I looked between the man and the young woman, the woman using her hands to press down on her stomach, red blood seeping through her hands, her eyes looking at me with fright. "Stay away from her." I growled.

The man turns toward me. "And why should I listen to you? I'm bigger, stronger, and I have a knife." He boasted. Wow. He was really dumb.

I smirked. "I don't need a weapon to take someone down." Then I grabbed his arm, pushed him away from the young woman who sunk to the ground. My super hearing told me that Gwen and Martha were rushing down the alleyway after me. "Help the woman!" I yelled to them.

I bent the man's arm down, got him in an arm-lock and twisted making his arm crack, and I wrestled the knife out of his hand, throwing it down the alley where it clattered on the floor and finally skidded to a halt. I took the opportunity of the man being completely stunned slamming my knee into his face.

He stumbled back, clutching his bleeding nose. I took my handbag, big hand back and swung it so hard it knocked him straight out. I smirked, but then realized about the woman who I sort of saved. I rushed back over to find Martha kneeling next the the woman, bending over as far as she could while pregnant, and Gwen frantic on the other side.

I crouched down and looked her over. She had short dark hair, hazel eyes, and was in blue jeans and a light blue blouse that was now stained with red. Her eyes were still open, her breathing unsteady. "Hey, hey." I said, holding her hand. "It's going to be okay." I looked to Gwen. "Call Jack, tell him to come pick that guy up, erase his memory and make him a ticket worker on some highway out in the middle of nowhere. Oh, and an ambulance would be nice as well."

Gwen nodded, standing up and going a few ways away to make the call. "Memory wipe?" The girl asked. "I didn't know Earth had that kind of technology yet."

I sat back, stunned. Martha and I shared looks. "Not all of us have it." I said. "And how are you familiar with such things?"

The young woman let out a small laugh. "I'm sitting here dying while you are asking me personal questions."

My eyes widened. That sounded like something the Doctor would say. Apparently Martha thought so as well. "Do you-"

Martha cut off as the woman on the ground began to glow…. with regeneration energy. My mouth dropped open. "But you... but thats… your regenerating. Your a Time Lady!" I said. I turned to Gwen, "Call off the ambulance!"

The woman slowly got up and smiled. "Of course I am." Then she regenerated, shooting the regeneration energy out in full force, causing Martha Gwen and I to jump back. After it was over, she fell out of the regeneration. I ran to her and caught her, helping her stand up.

She now had brown curly hair, more of an oval shaped face, thin lips, brown eyes, and was about an inch taller than me. She lifted her head up to look at me and say, "Do you have a mirror?"

"At my house." I responded. "Now, can you tell me your name?"

"Yeah, of course I can. Susan Forman."

My mouth dropped open. "Susan. As in THE Susan. The Doctor's GRANDDAUGHTER, Susan!?"

She looked at me, puzzled. "You know grandfather?"

I opened and closed my mouth several times before I heard tires screech, and several car doors slam. "Susan!" Jack called, running over with Owen not far behind. Ianto had picked up Tosh at the restaurant along with Sarah Jane and Donna, driving them each home.

To which both of us responded at the exact same time with, "YES?"

Jack stopped. "Wait, you're both called Susan? I thought Gwen said that there was a dying woman and a big guy who needed a memory wipe."

I sighed. "Jack, I'll explain later. We have to take Susan here home with us. She can use the guest bedroom. And that guy you mentioned is knocked out on the ground over there." I said, pointing to where the man was still laying on the ground unconscious.

Jack looked at me, noticed how serious my face was then turned to Owen. "Get that guy back to base, wipe his memory then dump him in a city on the side of the road somewhere starting with a V."

Owen nodded and Jack came forward to help Susan walk to our house, Martha and Gwen staying with Owen to get a ride home from him.

* * *

Once Susan was in the guest bedroom and sleeping, Jack and I meet in the living room, which was still full of paperwork in preparation for the wedding.

"Susan, who is she and why does she have the same name as you?" Jack asked. "And why would you even go into a DARK alleyway in the fist place!"

"Jack," I sighed. "First, is it a crime to have the same name as someone else?" I asked. Jack shook his head. "Okay. Second. That is Susan Forman. The man unconscious in the alleyway stabbed her in the stomach. I showed up seconds after her scream, taking out the man who tried to kill her. Then Susan regenerated. She was asking me for a mirror to see what she looked like when you and Owen showed up."

Jack held his hands up. "Wah Wah Waho. Hold up. REGENERATED?"

"Yeah. She's a Time Lady. Apparently I found the Doctor's granddaughter."

Jack sat back on the couch, stunned. There was quiet between us until Jack spoke, "So, she's the other person you parents named you after, right? Susan for Susan Foreman, the Doctor's granddaughter and Jane from Sarah Jane Smith."

I winced. I hadn't thought of my… "parents" in a long time. "Yeah." I said. I sat down next to Jack, leaning into him, resting my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. "I just… I don't know how to tell the Doctor that his granddaughter is in our house. I don't know how he will react."

"Well, we have to tell him before the wedding." Jack supplied, playing with strands of my hair. "He won't like it if we keep it a secret from him."

"Yeah, he won't." I said, closing my eyes, tired from today's activities, finding out about the changes in that song, and now Susan. I sat up. Maybe it wasn't a coincidence. It was too good to be true.

"Susan?" Jack asked.

I didn't answer. I didn't believe in coincidences any more. Maybe I was overly worrying, overly protective. But I didn't have any proof that Susan wasn't who she says she is, especially after that Regeneration stunt. The only thing I could do was wait.

"Susan?" Jack asked again.

I turned and looked at him. "I'm fine. I'm just… tired." I tried and failed at a smile.

Jack sighed and stood up, helping me stand as well. "Well then, let's go to sleep. We'll call the Doctor about Susan in the morning."

I smiled. "Yeah." Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me the way to our bedroom and through the doorway. I flipped on the lights the bedroom. The colors on the wall different kinds of blues and purples.

A large queen sized bed sat at the middle of the far wall, a dresser opposite the bed. A small desk sat by the circular window which had a combination of dark blue and purple shades. There were three doors on the far wall, one a closet for my cloths, another for Jack's and a bathroom with a shower. There was another bathroom down the main hallway a bit for visitors.

Jack smiled as he lead me over to the bed. "Now, what's that rule about being a virgin before your wedding?" Jack asked me.

I smirked. "Jack," I said, seductively. "YOU already know that I'm not. But the others don't have to know that."

* * *

I awoke blinking my eyes open and looked at the time. It was all fuzzy and I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed my glasses, putting them on. It was five in the morning. I wondered what I awoke to? Then I heard Susan scream. "Susan!" I gasped. I tore out of the bed, grabbed my bathrobe, put it on before bolting for Susan's room, telling Jack to stay where he was. He would only scare the poor girl. I opened the door to the guestroom to see Susan sitting up in bed, tears streaming down her face.

"Susan, are you alright?" I asked, coming over to her and sitting on the bed.

Susan nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, Susan." Susan snorted and looked up at me. "Just a nightmare. Just curious, how do you know granddad, regenerations and why do you have the same name as me?"

I swallowed. This was not the conversation I wanted to have right now. It was a day before my wedding. I sighed. "Susan, I'm going to start from the beginning. It will be a very long explanation and I am only going to tell you once." Susan nodded. Then I told her.

I told her everything about my past, my parents, and their secrets. Working at the United Nations, telling her adventures that I had there. Then I moved on to that one day. That one day that would change my life forever, the day I meet the Doctor. I told her about the bar, the Daleks, Lily. Getting shot as a human. At this point in my story her eyes were bulging, not understanding how a human could survive a Dalke's shot if not even a Time Lord couldn't.

I told her about the parallel universe. The Television show in England called Doctor Who. I told her of it's history, excluding spoilers. I told her that her grandfather saved my life by bringing me to this universe. That I was stuck, never to go back home. Meeting Martha. The Year that Never Was, Donna.

Getting to early stage of depression before Jack pulled me out. The Library. River Song. The Doctor kicking me out. The twenty six planets in the sky. Saving Donna and turning into a Time Lady. The adventures with just the Doctor and I before the Master came back to try rule the Earth again.

Landing on my vortex manipulator, going to the fifty first century. My adventures there. Not remembering two years of my life. Not knowing whether I killed or did worse crimes than that. Coming home, back to the twenty first century. Saving Ianto and Tosh, regenerating and getting a fiancé. The mystery of Amelia Pond, and all the way up to now.

After I finished my story I glanced up at the clock ticking on the wall. It was now eleven in the morning.

We both sat there for a few minutes, letting Susan take in all that information. "Wow." She finally said. "Do… do you think grandfather wouldn't mind taking me back on the TARDIS? After my husband died… I just… I don't see any reason to stay on Earth anymore."

"Of course he wouldn't mind, Susan. He's your grandfather." I told her.

"I have one more question. Do you know what happened to our people? I… can't feel them anymore. Only you and grandfather."

I closed my eyes. "Susan." I said slowly. "I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this."

Susan closed her eyes then opened them, staring right at me. "I can handle it. What ever it is. I am a little over four hundred. I'm not the young girl you remember from your _television_ show."

I sighed. "Okay. There was a war. THE war. The war to stop the Daleks. And the Time Lords were losing…. Your grandfather… went back to Gallifrey and ended the Time War…." I stopped for a moment.

"Go on." Susan encouraged.

I knew this wasn't true, according to Lily but I didn't know how it would happen. "It burt. He killed them. Both Daleks and Time Lords alike." I said, tears coming down my cheeks.

Silence.

After twenty minutes Susan still hadn't said anything. I got up and left the room, closing the door softly behind me and running straight into Jack. "Jack!" I whisper yelled. "You startled me!"

"Sorry." He whispered, catching on that I didn't want Susan to be disturbed. "But your bridesmaids are here. All they can talk about is Susan the Doctor's granddaughter."

I sighed and rubbed my head. I felt another headache coming on. "Let me talk to them. I don't think Susan is up for visitors at the moment. I just dropped some devastating news about her planet on her." Jack opened his mouth. "And I don't think calling the Doctor at just this moment would help the situation at all."

Jack sighed. "Okay. Lets go distract your bridesmaids and think of when we should call the Doctor to come see his granddaughter."

"Sure." I responded, kissing Jack lightly on the cheek, saying "There will be more of that tomorrow night." I said, smirking. Jack blushed and followed me into the living room to distract our guests.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I really just did that. I brought Susan back. :)**

**Next- Part 2: **

**Husband and Wife**


	16. Husband and Wife

**Husband and Wife**

Around four in the afternoon, everyone had gone home to prepare for my bachelorette party, which started at seven, Susan came out of her room and ventured into the kitchen were Jack and I were sitting next to each other, on separate chairs. I was reading while Jack typed on his computer for work from Torchwood.

"Hey." Susan said.

I looked up and saw that she had red eyes, she had been crying. "Hi." I replied, waiting for her to make the next move, not sure what she would say.

"Thank you. Thank you for telling me. I- I felt them die." Susan paused. "I guess this just confirms it. I've been in denial ever since. Now I know what happened."

I gave a sad smile. "Your welcome, Susan Foreman. Um, the Doctor's coming to my wedding tomorrow. He wouldn't like it if Jack and I kept you from him any longer than we already have."

Susan smiled. "Of course he wouldn't. He is my grandfather after all. Though a part of me is still mad for leaving me on Earth, the other part wants to see him."

Jack looked between the two of us. "Do you want me to call him?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just don't say anything about Susan on the phone. I want it to be a surprise. Heck, even I was surprised, and that doesn't happen very often."

Jack nodded, took out his cell phone, one that was protected from hackers, couldn't be too careful, and stepped out of the room to call the Doctor.

* * *

I put down my book, remembering which page I was at, stood up and went over to Susan to hold her hand. Susan looked down at me and smiled. I felt that because we were the last two Time Lady's in existence, we had to look out for each other.

The voorp, voorp sound of the TARDIS filled the air. "He always has to leave his brakes on, doesn't he? And he leaves off the stabilizers."

Susan smiled. "That does sound like grandfather."

I heard the Doctor say hello to Jack in the living room, then Jack directing him to the kitchen. As soon as the Doctor comes in, he stops short, staring at Susan, eyes wide with shock. "S- Susan?"

Susan let go of my hand and ran up to the Doctor and gave him a huge hug. "Hello, grandfather."

"Susan, but… your… Susan, the other Susan, did you have anything to do with this?"

I shook my head, replying honesty. "No. I didn't even know that she was still alive. I mean, I knew you left her on Earth but any more than that… I'm just as surprised as you are, Doctor."

But the Doctor wasn't paying any attention to me anymore. He was busy checking Susan for any injuries. "Grandfather, I'm alright." Susan laughed. "I only regenerated, that's all."

"What regeneration are you on, Susan?" The Doctor asked her.

"I'm on my fourth." Susan hung her head. "I know. I've been reckless."

The Doctor brought his hand up to her cheek. "Susan, look at me." Susan brought her head up again. "I'm not mad. In fact, I am glad that Susan Jane was the one to find you. She brought you back to me."

"Susan Jane?" I asked the Doctor, "What happened to just Susan?"

"Since Susan arrived. It will cause less of a headache if we start calling you Susan Jane and my granddaughter, Susan."

I sighed. "I guess so."

* * *

The Doctor and Susan left shortly after. I had a feeling that even though it would be a day till I see them again, it would be months, if not years after they left. The Doctor had dropped the Ponds off at a very nice hotel and would get by a government car to the wedding tomorrow.

I smiled. I was going to be married tomorrow. To Jack. Forever.

Jack opened the door to the study and walked up next to me. "It's almost six. The guys will be here in five or ten minutes."

I spun around in my chair to face Jack. "Well we only have five minutes left, let's see if we can do something productive." I said, standing up and advancing on Jack with a smile on my face.

"Yeah." Jack got out. He was blushing fiercely.

I ran to the door, straightening my hair and outfit. Jack had left a couple minutes ago. I opened it up to reveal my bridesmaids, all grinning, with backpacks and holding coat hangers with dresses hanging on them.

"Let's go and have fun!" Martha exclaimed.

I smiled, ran and got my wedding dress, which of course had a plastic bag over it, and a backpack that I packed many nights before. I glanced around my house, shutting lights off and closing doors. I grabbed my purse that contained my cell, psychic paper, sonic pen and my keys to the house and the TARDIS.

I stepped out onto my porch and closed the door behind me and locked it, everyone heading to the black SUV that I borrowed from Torchwood. After hanging up the dresses in the back, we all piled in, Sarah Jane Smith got into the drivers seat.

"Guys, just so you know, no strippers."

"Come on! It's your last night as a free woman!" Tosh exclaimed.

I pouted. "No. Besides. I like Jack much better. I don't want anyone else to spoil it." That got a course of ooo's as Sarah Jane pulled out into the rush hour traffic to a hotel near the wedding center.

* * *

After everyone else was asleep in the hotel room, I crawled out of my bed and went over to the window seat to watch the London town below. Most of the lights were out and there were barely any cars or pedestrians out on either the roads or the sidewalks.

I stared up at the stars and the moon, thinking. Tomorrow I would be married. I would be a Wife to a Husband. And for the first time since Jack proposed, I was scared. Scared that I would mess things up. Scared that I would die and leave Jack all alone.

I felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Sarah Jane smith, in her bathrobe, with pajamas underneath, staring back at me, smiling. "I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep." Sarah said, sitting down next to me. "What is it?" She asked softly.

I was silent for a bit then said, "I'm scared, Sarah."

"Well, that's normal for a girl to feel scared on the night before her wedding."

"Not scared like that." I sighed. "Scared that I'll muck it up and die earlier than I am supposed to. Scared that I will leave Jack all alone. You know he is immortal."

"I may not completely understand your situation, Susan, but it is okay for you to be scared. If you aren't scared, something isn't right. You'll do fine tomorrow."

I smiled and looked at Sarah Jane. "Thank you."

She smiled. "That's what friends and Maid's of Honor's are for, Susan. So you don't have to go through this alone. We are your family, you do know that, right?"

"Yeah." I responded. "Sarah, I don't know why I thought of her, but did I make a mistake in leaving Lily in my universe? I mean… she was, is, my best friend."

Sarah sighed. "Susan, you did what you thought was right. She has family in that universe, right?" I nodded. "Then you didn't bring her back, her family would have missed her."

"I know, but why do I still feel bad about it?"

Sarah Jane Smith put her hands over mine. "Susan, sometimes you have to make tough decisions. It doesn't make you feel better, it will get better though."

I smiled. "Thanks, Sarah."

"Any time, Susan."

* * *

I stood in my wedding dress in the antechamber of a church. Jack and I decided to have the wedding here on Earth. Martha, Donna, Gwen, Tosh and Sarah Jane were all wearing the blue dresses made out of the blue fabric that I loved in Venice.

I had my hair curled and down and I was pacing back and forth, waiting for the people who Jack and I invited to show up.

It was a small gathering, the guests were Maria Jackson and her family (who flew in from D.C.), Clyde Langer and his mother, Rani Chandra and her parents, Sky and Luke Smith (Sky, who was the flower girl and Luke would walk down next to Sarah Jane), Kate Stewart (Head of UNIT), Amy and Rory Williams, Wilfred Mott and his daughter.

What was even more surprising was that the Queen and some of her royal guard came, they were careful to not attract attention of the press. They would surely have a field day over this. The Queen gave the guards the slip and came into our antiroom to give me her blessings before sitting down in the front row of the pews.

I heard the voorp voorp of the TARDIS materializing, and the Doctor stepping out in his black suit and blue bow tie (which I forced him to wear the blue). Out from behind him stepped Susan Foreman, who waved and Jenny and her boyfriend Cline from Messaline. Then out stepped, to my utter shock, Lily and a man that I didn't remember, from the TARDIS.

"Lily!" I exclaimed, running over to give her a hug.

"Susan, you still remember! How are you a different person?" Lily asked, pulling back out of the hug.

"Eh, turned into a Time Lady and regenerated saving Owen and Tosh. That's not important though. The important question is who is _he_." I asked, pointing to the man behind Lily, looking slightly confused.

"Oh, that's Robert, he was one of your colleagues at the UN, remember?"

"Oh," I waved at Robert who waved back. "Not really." Then I felt something on Lily's hand. My eyes widened with shock. "You're engaged!?"

Lily smiled wider than I had ever seen her. "Yep! He proposed, total cliché, at midnight on New Years Eve, but, it's the thought that counted. We were surprised when we heard the TARDIS. I thought I was going mad until Robert told me he heard it too. Then the Doctor popped out telling us we had to go to your wedding."

I turned to the Doctor, who turned red. I smiled. "Thank you, Doctor." I said, walking over and hugging him.

"Not a problem, Susan Jane Anderson." The Doctor whispered into my ear.

We broke apart after we heard a banging on the door saying that we had five minutes. "Doctor, do you mind giving me away? I don't exactly have my parents here."

"Of course I will, Susan." The Doctor said. The Doctor turned to his daughter and granddaughter. "It would be best if you found a spot before the bridesmaids and groomsmen run you over."

"Dad!" Jenny groaned. "They haven't even left the room yet."

"But we do need to get a good seat."

"I guess Robert and I should go find a seat as well." Lily said.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. "Lily, you are my best friend. You WILL be in my ceremony, even though you don't have matching dresses."

"Thank you!" Lily said, squealing and hugging me. "Who are the groomsmen and bridesmaids?"

"Martha Smith and Mickey Smith, Donna Noble and Shaun Noble, Gwen Cooper and Rhys Cooper, Tosh Sato and her boyfriend Ianto Jones, Sarah Jane Smith and her son Luke Smith. And of course, you and Robert. Sky is the flower girl and The Doctor is giving me away."

"Wow." Lily said.

I smiled. "Yeah. I should make it to your wedding also. I'll have a chat about it with the Doctor." We suddenly heard music playing. "I think that's our cue. Okay, people, get in line!"

I was standing next to the Doctor, everyone already having gone down the aisle, my veil covering my face. "Are you ready?" The Doctor asked me.

"No, but if I was something would be wrong." I said, repeating what Sarah Jane said to me last night.

"Too true." The Doctor said. The music changed and everyone stood up. "Showtime."

The Doctor and I walked slowly down the aisle, everyone's eyes on me, but my eyes were trained on Jack's. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes staring at my dress. I smirked. I got up to the front, winking at Jenny and Susan before hugging the Doctor and proceeding up the steps to meet Jack.

It was now that I got a look at who was ordaining us. I gasped. "Winston? Winston Churchill?" I turned around to face the Doctor. "Doesn't this break the rules?"

"Nope!" The Doctor said. "I heard you wanting him to ordain you before that fiasco with the Daleks, he was very excited."

I smiled. "More like excited to finally see the inside of your TARDIS, Doctor. So I have the Queen of England and Winston Churchill at my wedding. Not many people can say that!" Winston cleared his throat. "Sorry, continue." I turned back around and my hands found Jack's.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here on this lovely day, to celebrate one of life's memorable moments, the bonding between the most remarkable man and woman. I am honored to be here today, even though it is only for a while, I do have a war to get back to, you know."

The wedding guests laughed.

"Now, lets begin. Susan Jane Anderson and Jack Harkness, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts. Marriage will allow you a new environment to share your lives together, standing together to face life and the world, hand-in-hand. Marriage is going to expand you as individuals, define you as a couple, and deepen your love for one another. To be successful, you will need strength, courage, patience and a really good sense of humor. So, let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again.

"The declarations of Consent, Susan and Jack didn't want a long ceremony to bore you all to death. So they asked me to shorten it." Winston whispered aloud. The guests laughed again. Jack and I blushed. "Your marriage begins with the vows and promises you speak to one another today. The marriage vow is a promise of fidelity and honesty. Jack, do you love Susan willingly and completely, withholding nothing? Will you protect her, and give her your deepest considerations of her feelings, desires and needs?"

Jack looked at me and smiled. "I will."

"Will you strive to keep your love flexible and adapt to changing circumstances in the marriage? And will you be Susan's counselor, helpmate, sweetheart &amp; lover, and her best friend, from this day forward?"

"I will." Jack said, his eyes never leaving mine.

Susan, do you love Jack willingly and completely, withholding nothing? Will you protect him, and give him your deepest considerations of his feelings, desires and needs?"

I gave Jack a watery "I will."

"Will you strive to keep your love flexible and adapt to changing circumstances in the marriage? And will you be Jack's counselor, helpmate, sweetheart &amp; lover, and his best friend, from this day forward?"

"I will."

"Firstly, does anyone have any objections to the joining in marriage of Susan Jane Anderson to Jack Harkness?"

Silence. Jack and I smiled at each other.

"Do either of you have anything to say to each other before we go on and exchange rings?" Winston Churchill asked. Jack and I both started speaking at the same time, causing us both to laugh, including Winston. Winston turned to Jack. "Jack, you can go first."

"Susan, I know our life hasn't been… as linear as everyone else's," Jack started causing those who knew how we meet to laugh. "But we have done our best with what the universe gave us. I have to thank the Doctor, who brought you here, because if not, I wouldn't have such a wonderful, caring and loving person in my life. I would be lost, in the dark. You are my light, my strength and I couldn't live without you."

"Jack, even though you I meet you after you meet me for the first time… I know it's a mouthful." I said, over my shoulder to the audience, who laughed, "You kept me alive. During the Year That Never Was, you were the only thing that kept me going, alive, even though I had just meet you, I felt an instant connection. I know that you will never, ever leave me, besides the fact that you can't." Again the audience that knew what I was talking about, laughed. "You are my everything and I can't live without you." I said, both of us having tears in my eyes, finishing my vow the same way Jack did.

"The ring is an ancient symbol, so perfect and simple. It has no beginning and has no end. It is round like the sun, like the moon, like the eye, like arms that embrace. It is a circle; for love that is given comes back round again. Your rings are precious because you wear them with love. They symbolize your commitment in marriage. They remind you of who you are, where you've been, and where you're going. As you wear them through time, they will reflect not only who you are as individuals, but also who you are a couple. You each have your rings?"

Both Jack and I nodded, staring at each other with smiles on our faces.

Winston took a breath then said, "Jack, as you place the ring on Susan 's finger, do you. Jack Harkness, take thee, Susan Jane Anderson, to be your wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and promise your love to her. And with this ring, do you take Susan as your wife, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Jack said, sliding his ring, which was a small silver band with a small glistening diamond for the stone.

Winston Churchill turned to me. "Susan Jane Anderson, do you take thee, Jack Harkness, to be your husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise your love to him. And with this ring, you take him as your husband, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." I said, sliding on a gold band onto Jack's finger, engraved inside were the words 'To love and cherish" which echoed mine.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another in their togetherness. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home, which they establish together, be such a place of sanctuary that many will find there a friend. May these rings, on their fingers, symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in the heart."

"Susan Jane Anderson and Jack Harkness have come a long way. From meeting each other at the end of the universe, and again in the fifty first century," The audience laughed. "To declaring their devotion to each other today. Theirs is a continuing journey. It will not always be easy. They will face challenges, trials, and hardships, as we all do. But their union is strong and vital. Their task now is to find joy in seeing each other constantly blossoming, to find exhilaration in change and purpose in the new roads traveled, no matter what direction is taken. They are explorers, these two. And the strength of their marriage is a strength that celebrates every minute of life, as well as the living mystery of their love."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now my pleasure to present for the first time, Mr. Jack Harkness and his wife, Mrs. Susan Jane Anderson Harkness! You may now kiss the bride!"

Jack pulled me in an gave me the longest kiss of my life while in the background everyone cheered.

* * *

**A/N: I've decided to put back up my comments on your reviews, so:**

**Some of my comments on Reviews:**

Maren the fangirl: I changed the song, and yep, Susan's back!

MinecraftLover00: Thanks so much! And my goal is to see if I can surprise you guys... how did I do with that one?

**Feel free to review!**


	17. The Hungry Earth- Part 1

**The Hungry Earth Part 1**

It was two months after our wedding. The Doctor, who kept his promise, dropping us off at various places for our honeymoon. The first was the Crystal caves of Vega, the next the Wedding beaches of Cartella. The final stop was the first Olympics and then Planet Vegas. Yes, there was a whole planet dedicated to casinos.

I also convinced the Doctor to stop back in my world for Lily and Roberts wedding. It was a small event, not many people, but the fact that I could make it was worth if for Lily, even though we had to stop at the Rift in Cardiff for a couple days to fill back up.

Now we were back on the Tardis, ready to go on our first adventure with the Doctor, Amy and Rory, as husband and wife.

Now it was Amy's turn to pick where we went and Amy picked Rio.

The Doctor lands the Tardis and spreads his arms wide open. "Behold, Rio." The Doctor has landed the Tardis in a graveyard, in fall. Cold air blew and Amy hugged herself, not dressed for this weather.

"Nah." Amy said.

"Not really getting the sunshine carnival vibe." Rory concluded. By now all, the Doctor, Susan, Jenny and Clive (Who decided to stay a bit), Susan Foreman, Amy and Rory and Jack and I. Wow, it was getting crowded.

"No? Ooo, feel that, though. What's that?" The Doctor jumps up and down.

"Grandfather." Susan scolded.

"Ground feels strange. Just me. Wait. That's weird." The Doctor still jumps up and down.

"What's weird?" Clive asked.

"Doctor, stop trying to distract us. We're in the wrong place."

"Dad, it's freezing and I've dressed for Rio." Jenny said.

"We are not stopping here. Doctor. You listening to me? It's a graveyard. You promised me a beach." Amy pouted.

"Blue grass. Patches of it all around the graveyard. So, Earth, 2020-ish, ten years in your future, wrong continent for Rio, I'll admit, but it's not a massive overshoot." The Doctor said, not listening to us

"Why are those people waving at us?" Jenny pointed. Two figures on the other side of the valley.

"Can't be." Susan remarked. "Impossible."

Rory starts to wave back.

"Don't." Amy told him.

The Doctor uses a pair of binoculars. "It is. It's you two. Amy and Rory."

"No, we're here. How can we be up there? Why just us?" Rory asked.

"Ten years in your future. Come to relive past glories, I'd imagine. Humans, you're so nostalgic." The Doctor said.

"Grandfather." Susan groaned.

"Don't worry. He is always like this in this regeneration." I told Susan.

"We're still together in ten years?" Amy said, surprised.

"No need to sound so surprised." Rory said back to Amy.

"Hey, let's go and talk to them. We can say hi to future us. How cool is that?" Amy said.

"Er, no, best not. Really best not." I said.

"These things get complicated very quickly, and oh look. Big mining thing. Oh, I love a big mining thing. See, way better than Rio. Rio doesn't have a big mining thing." The Doctor continued,

"We're not going to have a look, are we?" Amy asked, hesitantly.

"Let's go and have a look. Come on, you two, let's see what they're doing." Jenny said, encouraging her father. She loved the adventure and the mystery. I could tell.

"If he can't get us to Rio, how's he ever going to get us back home?" Rory asked.

"Did you not see over there? It all works out fine." Amy said. I winced, gratefully no one saw it. The Doctor started off, Jenny, Susan and Clive following him, Clive and Jenny holding hands.

Jack and I looked at each other. "I bet you they will be engaged in two months." I said.

"Three. Deal" Jack said. We started off after the Doctor and then Amy followed us while Rory went to put his engagement ring he gave to Amy back inside the Tardis.

* * *

We walked all the way to a working mining area. We stopped at the gates. "Restricted access. No unauthorized personnel. Jenny?"

Jenny smirked and pulled out her new sonic screwdriver that the Tardis made her and soniced open the lock on the gate. "Done!" She said, smiling.

"That is breaking and entering." Amy complained.

"What did I break? Sonicking and entering. Totally different." Jenny replied with a smirk.

"So like your father. Come on." Amy said, starting to go into the site.

"You're sure Rory will catch up?" My husband, love thinking that, my husband asked Amy. Amy nodded.

* * *

We were now in a tunnel. The Doctor and Susan Foreman were in the front, followed by Jenny and Cline, Amy in the middle and Jack and I last. "What about now? Can you feel it now?" The Doctor asked Amy.

"I can feel it, Dad." Jenny pipped up.

"So can I." Susan Foreman said, puzzled.

I glanced at Jack who nodded his head 'no'. "Me too." I said. "Apparently only Time Lords can feel it. It feels… off."

"Honestly, I've got no idea what you're on about." Amy said. Cline nodded his head in agreement.

"The ground doesn't feel like it should." Susan explained.

"It's ten years in the future. Maybe how this ground feels is how it always feels." Amy said.

"Good thought, but no, it doesn't. Hear that, drill in start up mode. After-waves of a recent seismological shift and bluegrass." The Doctor said. Of which the Doctor has a few leaves. He tries eating one.

"Oh, please. Have you always been this disgusting?" Amy asked.

"No, that's recent. What's in here? Hello." The Doctor opened up the door into a large store room, with mud as the floor and a computer system in the middle of the room.

"Who are you? What're you doing here? And what're you wearing?" Nasreen asked, looking at Amy.

"I dressed for Rio." Amy said angrily to the Doctor.

"Ministry of Drills, Earth and Science." The Doctor flashed his psychic paper. "New Ministry, quite big, just merged. It's lot of responsibility on our shoulders. Don't like to talk about it. What are you doing?" All of us started to spread out around the room. Jenny, Cline and the Doctor went to the computer system, Amy and Susan stayed where they were and Jack and I walked around to the outskirts of the room.

"None of your business." Nasreen said, annoyed.

"Where are you getting these readings from?" Jenny asked.

"Under the soil."

"The drill's up and running again." Mack says, coming into to the room and stopped short. "What's going on? Who are these people?"

"Amy, the Doctor Susan, Susan, Jack, Jenny, and Cline. We're not staying, are we, Doctor?" Amy asked, wanting to get to Rio.

"Why's there a big patch of earth in the middle of your floor?" Jack asked.

"We don't know. It just appeared overnight." Nasreen replied.

"Good. Right. You all need to get out of here very fast." The Doctor said.

"Why?" Nasreen asked.

"What's your name?" Jenny asked the woman, Nazarene, whom I already knew.

"Nasreen Chaudhry." Nasreen replied.

"Look at the screens, Nasreen. Look at your readings. It's moving." Jenny said.

"Hey, that's specialized equipment. Get away from it." Mack yells as the Doctor fiddles with the equipment.

Amy squats down by the hole and Jack goes over near her, I follow Jack, still holding hands, not wanting the Earth to suck him down too.

"What is?" Nasreen exclaimed. As the Doctor, Susan, Jenny and Cline talked to Nasreen, Amy, Jack and I watched as steam bellowed from the soil.

"Doctor, this steam, is that a good thing?" Amy called over to the Doctor.

"Shouldn't think so. It's shifting when it shouldn't be shifting." Susan replied.

"What shouldn't?" Nasreen asked, bewildered.

The ground started to rumble. "The ground, the soil, the earth, moving." Jenny concluded.

"But how? Why?" The Doctor asked himself.

"Earthquake?" Amy asked.

"What's going on!?" Mack shouted.

"Doubt it, because it's only happening under this room." Susan said. Two more holes appear in the floor, then three more.

"It knows we're here. It's attacking. The ground's attacking us." Jenny concluded.

"No, no that's not possible." Nasreen said in disbelief.

"Under the circumstances, I'd suggest, run!" The Doctor suggested, and we ran. More holes appear and Mack's foot does down one of them.

"Tony!" Nasreen yelled.

"Stay back, Amy, everyone." The Doctor commanded. "Stay away from the earth." Amy disobeys and jumps over a hole to help Mack.

"It's okay." Amy says as then a hole opens under Amy's feet and Nasreen and I take Amy's place trying to free Mack. "It's pulling me down."

"Amy!" The Doctor, Susan, Jenny, Jack and I shouted all at the same time, which would have been comical if it weren't for the situation.

"Doctor, help me. Something's got me!" Amy said, panicking.

"Stay away from it." The Doctor commanded us as he raced through the room and opening holes to get to Amy.

"Doctor, the ground's got my legs." Amy said.

"I've got you." The Doctor says.

"Okay."

Nasreen and I pull Mack free then I felt the ground go weird and a whole formed underneath my feet and pulled me in, I didn't scream, only gasped. Jack came running over to help pull me out. "Susan, I thought you weren't going to do this anymore." Jack gritted as he tried to pull me out.

"I didn't mean to!" I exclaimed.

"Doctor, what is it, and why is it doing this?" Amy asked.

"Stay calm. Keep hold of my hand. Don't let go. Your drill, shut it down. Go. Now!" The Doctor yelled at Nasreen and Mack. They ran out. "Jenny, Susan Foreman, Cline, go with them!" The Doctor said, and they ran off after Nasreen and Mack.

"Can you get me out?" Amy asked, now halfway down.

"Amy, try and stay calm. If you struggle, it'll make things worse. Keep hold of my hand."

Jack managed to pull me free of the earth and we hugged each other, and broke apart as Jack got sucked down, up to his chest. "Jack!" I yelled, grabbing both of his hands, trying to pull him up. "Come on!"

"I'm not going to let you go." I hear the Doctor say to Amy.

"Doctor, it's pulling me down. Something's pulling me!" Amy said, in complete panic mode as the ground is up to her high chest.

"Stay calm. Now, hold on till they can just shut down the drill." The Doctor pleads.

"I can't hold on!"

The ground sucked Jack in more. "Please Jack." I said, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"At least you're safe." Jack says.

"At least I'm safe?" I asked, my voice hollow. "Jack, I can't lose you. We just got married!"

"What's pulling me? What is under the earth? I don't want to suffocate under there." Amy asked the Doctor.

"Amy, concentrate. Don't you give up." The Doctor yelled.

"Tell Rory-"

"No. Amy! Amy, no!" The Doctor yells as Amy disappears below the soil.

"No! No! No! No! No. No! No. No. No. No!" The Doctor takes out his sonic screwdriver and scans the soil as Jack sinks deeper, he is now up to his neck, like Amy was.

"Jack," I said, crying. I knew that Amy would be safe but what if Jack's presence changed something. "Please."

"Love you." Jack manages before the ground takes Jack as well. I knelt down, sobbing.

Nasreen, Mack, Jenny, Cline and Susan run in to see the Doctor standing, looking at the dirt and me on my knees, crying. Jenny immediately runs over to me and hugs me and Susan walks cautiously over to her grandfather.

"Where is she and the man?" Nasreen asked.

"They're gone. The ground took them." The Doctor answered.

"Is that what happened to Mo? Are they dead?" Mack asked.

I stood up and rounded on him so quickly that Jenny stumbled backward. I stormed up to Mack and yelled, "Don't you dare! Don't you dare go around saying that they are NOT dead!" Jenny ran up and grabbed me, held me back before I could slap him.

"It's not quicksand. They didn't just sink. Something pulled them in. It wanted them." The Doctor said.

"The ground wanted them?" Nasreen asked.

"You said the ground was dormant. Just a patch of earth, when you first saw it this morning. And the drill had been stopped." Susan said.

"That's right." Mack said.

"But when you re-started the drill, the ground fought back." Susan continued.

"So what, the ground wants to stop us drilling? Susan, that is ridiculous."

"I'm not saying that, and it's not ridiculous, I just don't think it's right. Oh, of course. It's bio-programming." Susan said, starting to get somewhere.

"What?"

"Bio-programming." Susan repeated.

The Doctor took over. "Oh, it's clever. You use bio-signals to resonate the internal molecular structure of natural objects. It's mainly used in engineering and construction, mostly jungle planets, but that's way in the future and not here. What's it doing here?"

"Sorry, did you just say jungle planets?" Nasreen asked.

"You're not making any sense, man." Mack said.

"Excuse me, My DAD is making perfect sense. You're just not keeping up. The earth, the ground beneath our feet, was bio-programmed to attack." Jenny said. Mack looked a bit guilty when Jenny said 'Dad'.

"Yeah, even if that were possible, which, by the way, it's not, why?" Nasreen asked.

"Stop you drilling. Okay, so we find whatever's doing the bio-programming, we can find Amy and Jack, Susan's Husband, no not that Susan, this Susan." The Doctor said, pointing to me when Nasreen and Mack looked to Susan Foreman. "We can get them back. Shush, shush, shush. Have I gone mad? I've gone mad."

"Doctor." Nasreen said.

"Shush, shush. Silence. Absolute silence. You've stopped the drill, right?" Susan Foreman asked.

"Yes." Nasreen resoponded.

"And you've only got the one drill?" Jenny asked.

"Yes."

"You're sure about that?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes!" Mack exclaimed.

"So, if you shut the drill down, why can I still hear drilling?"

"I can hear it too." I said, drying my eyes with my sleeve. "It's under the ground." I said, giving the Doctor a hint that he probably already knew.

"That's not possible." Mack said.

The Doctor sonicks the computers nearby. "Oh no, what, what are you doing?" Nasreen asked, running over to the Doctor.

"Hacking into your records. Probe reports, samples, sensors. Good. Just unite the data, make it all one big conversation. Let's have a look. So, we are here and this is your drill hole. Twenty one point zero zero nine kilometers. Well done." The Doctor says.

"Thank you. It's taken us a long time."

"Why here, though? Why'd you drill on this site?" Jenny asked. Cline, a little less frightened now came over and stood by Jenny, holding her hand. I gave a brief smile but then the holding hands reminded me of Jack and it was gone.

"We found patches of grass in this area, containing trace minerals unseen in this country for twenty million years."

"The blue grass?" Susan Foreman asked. "Oh, Nasreen. Those trace minerals weren't X marking the spot, saying dig here. They were a warning. Stay away. Because while you've been drilling down, somebody else has been drilling up."

The deep sensor readings resolve themselves on the screen. "Oh, beautiful. Network of tunnels all the way down." The Doctor says.

"No, no, we've surveyed that area." Mack says.

"You only saw what you went looking for." Cline said, finally. Jenny looked at him and gave him an encouraging nod.

"What are they?" Nasreen asked.

"Heat signals. Wait, dual readings, hot and cold, doesn't make sense. And now they're moving. Fast. How many people live nearby?" I asked.

"Just my daughter and her family. The rest of the staff travel in." Mac said.

"Grab this equipment and follow me." The Doctor said.

"Why? What're we doing?" Nasreen asked.

"That noise isn't a drill, it's transport. Three of them, thirty kilometers down. Rate of speed looks about a hundred and fifty kilometers an hour. Should be here in ooo, quite soon. Twelve minutes. Whatever bio-programmed the Earth is on its way up, NOW." The Doctor said, looking at us with a worried expression.

* * *

**Some of my comments on Reviews:**

BlueFlame27: Thanks! You guys have no idea how long I was planning that chapter. Glad you liked it! :)

Jenny Oswald: Thanks so much! :) I normally update my story Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

Maren the fangirl: Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed it! :)


	18. The Hungry Earth- Part 2

**The Hungry Earth- Part 2**

As soon as we got outside, I breathed in the chilly air, and instantly felt a bit better. We walked along a road. "How can something be coming up when there's only the Earth's crust down there?" Mack asked.

"You saw the readings." Jenny said.

"Who are you, anyway? How can you know all this?" Nasreen asked. Slow red lightning flashed in the sky. "Whoa, did you see that?"

"No, no, no." The Doctor uses his catapult to fire a stone into the air. It hits an energy shield and vapourises. "Energy signal originating from under the Earth. We're trapped."

"Doctor, something weird's going on here, the graves are eating people." Rory says, runing up.

"Not now, Rory." The Doctor says. "Energy barricade, invisible to the naked eye. We can't get out and no one from the outside world can get in."

"What? Okay, what about the Tardis?" Rory asked.

"The what?" Nasreen asked.

"Er, no, Rory." Susan Foreman said. "Those energy patterns would play havoc with the circuits. With a bit of time, maybe, but we've only got nine and a half minutes."

"Nine and a half minutes to what?" Cline asked, squeezing Jenny's hand.

"We're trapped, and something's burrowing towards the surface." Nasreen said.

Rory looked around at the group."Where's Amy and Jack?"

"Get everyone inside the church, Jenny, Susan." The Doctor said. "Rory, I'll get them back."

"What do you mean, get them back? Where did they go?" Rory asked.

"They were taken. Into the Earth." I started walking away from the conversation, but not fast enough, so I could still tell what Rory and the Doctor were saying.

"How? Why didn't you stop it?" Rory said, angry.

"I tried. I promise, I tried." The Doctor said.

"Well, you should've tried harder! I've lost my wife and Susan lost her husband! Her NEW Husband!" Rory yelled.

"I'll find Amy and Jack. I'll keep you all safe, I promise. Come on, please. I need you alongside me." The Doctor said.

* * *

Susan Foreman, Jenny, Cline, Nasreen, Mack, Ambrose, Elliot and I were standing on the porch, waiting for the Doctor and Rory to catch up.

"Where's Mo? Is he with you?" Ambrose asked.

"This flaming door. Always sticking. I thought you were having it fixed." Mack said.

"Dad!" Ambrose scolded.

"Something's happened to him, hasn't it?" Elliot said in a quiet voice, making the adults stop arguing for a second.

I see the Doctor and Rory walking towards us, done with their conversation. "Everyone into the church!" Jenny commanded, using her soldier voice. We all listened, walking inside a dusty, church. A nice stained glass window behind the altar, but the small building is just used for storage now.

"So we can't get out, we can't contact anyone, and something, the something that took my husband, is coming up through the Earth." Ambrose said, panicking.

"Ambrose," I said, stepping up to her. "I've lost my husband to the earth as well, my NEW husband. You don't see me panicking. They will be FINE." I said, hiding my fear that Jack would be killed or experimented on very well. "Don't do anything you might regret." Remembering that she kills the Silurian. Ambrose nodded her head but I still think she wasn't getting it.

"Yes. If we move quickly enough, we can be ready." The Doctor says.

"No, stop. This has gone far enough. What is this?" Ambrose asks Mack.

"He's telling the truth, love." He replies to his daughter.

"Come on. It's not the first time we've had no mobile or phone signals. Reception's always rubbish." Ambrose says.

"Look, Ambrose. We saw the Doctor's friends get taken, okay? You saw the lightning in the sky. I have seen the impossible today, and the only person who's made any sense of it for me, is the Doctor, Susan… Susan, and Jenny." Nasreen says.

"Them?"

The Doctor smirked. "Us."

Elliot walked up to the Doctor. "Can you get my dad back?"

The Doctor crouches down to Elliot's hight. "Yes. But I need you to trust me and do exactly as I say from this second onwards, because we're running out of time."

"So tell us what to do." Ambrose says.

"Thank you. We have eight minutes to set up a line of defence. Bring me every phone, every camera, every piece of recording or transmitting equipment you can find. Now!" The Doctor yelled the last bit.

We ran outside the church and the Doctor still was giving directions. "Every burglar alarm, every movement sensor, every security light. I want the whole area covered with sensors."

* * *

Back inside the church The equipment is set up. The dots are still heading up towards the surface on the computer screens. "Right, guys, we need to be ready for whatever's coming up. I need a map of the village marking where the cameras are going." Jenny says, the Doctor letting her use her military knowledge of defence.

"I can't do the words. I'm dyslexic." Elliot says.

"Oh, that's all right, I can't make a decent meringue. Draw like your life depends on it, Elliot." The Doctor tells him.

"Six minutes forty." Mack tells us. Five minutes to go. The new CCTV array is ready. "Works in quadrants. Every movement sensor and trip light we've got. If anything moves, we'll know."

The Doctor patted Mack on the back. "Good lad."

* * *

Outside in Cwmtaff and there is four minutes theft , and the Doctor and I are examining the inside of Ambrose's meals on wheels van. "Oi! What're you two doing?" Ambrose yells at us.

"Resources. Every little helps. Meals on wheels. What've you got here, then. Warmer in the front, refrigerated in the back." The Doctor says.

Ambrose puts an armful of rifles and a cricket bat on the seat. "Bit chilly for a hideout, mind."

The Doctor looked at the weapons with hatred. "What are those?"

"Like you say, every little helps." Ambrose said.

"No, no weapons. It's not the way I do things." The Doctor argued.

"You said we're supposed to be defending ourselves." Ambrose retarded.

"Oh, Ambrose, you're better than this. I'm asking nicely. Put them away." The Doctor said. The Doctor and I finished up and Ambrose, the Doctor and I walked back into the church.

I looked at my watch and it said less than three and a half minutes left. Elliot runs in with his map. "Look at that. Perfect. Dyslexia never stopped Da Vinci or Einstein. It's not stopping you." The Doctor praised him.

"I don't understand what you're going to do." Elliot said, jumping up and sitting on a table.

"Two phase plan. First, the sensors and cameras will tell us when something arrives. Second, if something does arrive, I use this to send a sonic pulse through that network of devices. A pulse which would temporarily incapacitate most things in the universe." The Doctor said.

"Knock 'em out. Cool." Elliot said.

"Lovely place to grow up round here." I said to Elliot.

"Suppose. I want to live in a city one day. Soon as I'm old enough, I'll be off."

"I was the same where I grew up." The Doctor commented.

"Did you get away?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah." I walked behind the Doctor and grabbed his hand, knowing what he must be feeling now, to be reminded of your home long gone.

"Do you ever miss it?"

"So much."

"Is it monsters coming? Have you met monsters before?"

"Yeah."

"You scared of them?"

The Doctor pauses before answering. "No, they're scared of me."

"Will you really get my dad back?" Elliot asked.

"No question."

Elliot smiled, "I left my headphones at home." Elliot ran out before I could stop him.

* * *

Jenny and Cline were with Rory setting up a sensor array outside while Susan Foreman went with Ambrose. I was watching the monitors on the screens, hugging my stomach, wishing that Jack would be okay.

"They're close to the surface now." Nasreen commented. She puts her hand on Mack's then they embrace and kiss. "Tony-."

Mack smiled at Nasreen, "Like you didn't know."

Zero. The dots stop moving. The ground starts shaking. Stacked objects around the church begin to tumble over. The Doctor, Rory, Ambrose, Susan, Jenny and Cline stumble into the room. "See if we can get a fix!" The Doctor yelled.

The lights explode. "No power." Mack told us.

"It's deliberate." Jenny said. "The first line of attack. Cut the power."

"What do we do now?" Cline asked Jenny.

"Nothing." The Doctor said. "We've got nothing. They sent an energy surge to wreck our systems.

"Is everyone okay? Is anyone hurt?" Rory yelled.

"I'm fine." Nasreen said.

"Me too." Ambrose commented.

Another big rumble. "Doctor, what was that?" Rory asked.

"It's like the holes at the drill station." Mack said.

"Is this how they happened?" Nasreen asked.

"It's coming through the final layer of Earth." Susan put in.

"What is?" The rumbling stops.

"The banging's stopped." Mack observed.

"Where's Elliot? Has anyone seen Elliot? Did he come in? Was he in when the door was shut? Who counted him back in? Who saw him last?" Ambrose said, panicking with the thought of her son hurt.

"Susan and I did." The Doctor said.

Ambrose steps up to the Doctor, "Where is he?"

"He said he was going to get headphones."

Ambrose glared at him "And you let him go? He was out there on his own?"

Suddenly we heard Elliot scream, "Mum! Grandpa Tony! Let me in!"

"Elliot!" Ambrose yells.

"Let me in!" Elliot yells back.

"He's out there. Help me!" Ambrose bangs against the stuck door.

"Open the door. Mum! There's something out here." Elliot says, frightened.

" Push, Elliot." Ambrose says.

"Push, Elliot. Give it a shove!"

"Mum. Hurry up." We see a shadow look down on Elliot. "Mum!"

"Come on!" Mack groans at the door. It door finally opens and we all stumble out onto an empty porch.

Elliot! Where is he? He was here. He was here. Elliot!" Ambrose runs down the steps, out into the dark.

"Ambrose, don't go running off!"

"Ambrose!" Mack cries out.

We all run out to the graveyard after Ambrose and the Doctor. "Elliot, it's Mum." Ambrose calls. She looks down and finds his headphones on the ground. "Nooo!" Ambrose yells. Something knocks her over. "Get off me!"

Mack grabs it from behind. It wriggles free. He shines his torch on a human sized reptilian biped. It flicks its extensible tongue and hurts his neck, then gets away.

"Dad!" Ambrose says.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked.

"My dad's hurt." Ambrose says, kneeling besides Mack.

"Get him into the church now." I said to Ambrose.

"Elliot's gone. They've killed him, haven't they?"

"I don't think so. They've taken three people when they could've just killed them up here. There's still hope, Ambrose. There is always hope." Jenny said before I could say anything.

"Then why have they taken him?" Ambrose asked, crying.

"I don't know. I'll find Elliot, I promise. But first I've got to stop this attack. Please, get inside the church." The Doctor said.

"Come on, Dad." Ambrose says, helping Mack up off the ground.

"So what now?" Rory asked.

"Jenny, Cline and Susan, go inside with Ambrose and Mack." The Doctor said.

"But Dad-" Jenny complained.

"I gave you an order, Jenny. I expect you to follow it." The Doctor said harshly. Jenny and the Doctor stared at eachother before Jenny grabbed Cline's hand and stormed back to the church, Susan in pursuit.

The Doctor puts on a pair of infra red sunglasses. He spots a dark shape moving through the bushes. "Cold blood. I know who they are." He goes to the van and gets the CO2 fire extinguisher. Something hisses nearby and he lets it off. It screams. Rory and I burst out of the back of the van, and Rory, the Doctor, and I bundle it inside.

"We got it." Roy says.

"Defending the planet with meals on wheels." The Doctor and Rory try to high five each other and their high five is interrupted by another rumble.

"What was that?" Rory asked.

"Sounds like they're leaving." Susan said.

"Without this one?" Rory asked. The energy dome becomes transparent, letting the sunshine in. "Looks like we scared them off."

"I don't think so. Now both sides have hostages." I said, my voice cold.

* * *

A while passed and the Doctor, Rory and I found ourselves walking through the graveyard to the crypt, where we were keeping the Silurian. Jenny, Cline and Susan stayed back with Ambrose, Mack and Nasreen, to the annoyance of Jenny. "So, I think I've met these creatures before. Different branch of the species, mind, but all the same. Let's see if our friend's thawed out." The Doctor said.

"Are you sure? By yourself?" Rory asked.

"I won't be by myself, I'll have Susan with me."

"But the sting?"

"Venom gland takes at least twenty four hours to recharge. Am I right? I know what I'm doing. I'll be fine." Rory leaves. Their prisoner moves out of the shadows, her chains rattling. "I'm the Doctor, and this is my assistant, Susan Jane Harkness. I've come to talk. I'm going to remove your mask."

The mask looks like a reptile face, with very big black eyes. He removes it gently. The Doctor sits back, letting out a breath. "You are beautiful. Remnant of a bygone age on planet Earth. And by the way, lovely mode of travel. Geothermal currents projecting you up through a network of tunnels. Gorgeous. Mind if I sit? Now. Your people have a friend of mine. I want her back. Why did you come to the surface? What do you want? Oh, I do hate a monologue. Give us a bit back. How many are you?"

"I'm the last of my species." Alaya says. I shook my head. Oh, bad mistake.

"Really. No. Last of the species. The Klempari Defence. As an interrogation defence, it's a bit old hat, I'm afraid."

"I'm the last of my species." Alaya repeated.

"No. You're really not. Because I was the last of my species before I found my daughter and granddaughter alive and I know how it sits in a heart. So don't insult me. Let's start again. Tell me your name." I narrowed my eyes when the Doctor didn't mention my name.

"Alaya."

"How long has your tribe been sleeping under the Earth, Alaya? It's not difficult to work out. You're three hundred million years out of your comfort zone. Question is, what woke you now?" I asked.

"We were attacked." Alaya stated.

"The drill." I said.

"Our sensors detected a threat to our life support systems. The warrior class was activated to prevent the assault. We will wipe the vermin from the surface and reclaim our planet."

"Do we have to say vermin? They're really very nice." The Doctor said.

"Primitive apes." Alaya spat.

"Extraordinary species. You attack them, they'll fight back. But, there's a peace to be brokered here. We can help you with that."

"This land is ours. We lived here long before the apes." Alaya said.

"Doesn't give you automatic rights to it now, I'm afraid. Humans won't give up the planet." The Doctor said.

"So we destroy them."

"You underestimate them." I said.

"You underestimate us."

"One tribe of homo reptilia against six billion humans? You've got your work cut out." The Doctor said, leaning back.

"We did not initiate combat, but we can still win."

"Tell me where our friends are. Give us back the people who were taken." The Doctor commanded.

"No."

"I'm not going let you provoke a war, Alaya. There'll be no battle here today." The Doctor said.

"The fire of war is already lit. A massacre is due."

"Not while I'm here."

I looked at the Doctor. "While WE are here." I amended.

"I'll gladly die for my cause. What will you sacrifice for yours?" Alaya asked.

The Doctor and I walked back to the Church from the crypt. "I know what you want to do." I said.

The Doctor glanced back at me. "Of course you know. You know everything."

"I want to come with you."

"It will be dangerous."

I gave a icy laugh. "Of course it will be dangerous, Doctor. I know what will happen and it can't be stopped."

"Of course it can, it is not a fixed point."

"Doctor." I stopped in my tracks, making him stop as well and turn around. We were now a few feet from the Church. "I want to change something, but if I change it, it will have lasting repercussions."

"Then don't change it." The Doctor said. "Susan, I know it will never get easier, you having all that foreknowledge, but at some point you have to understand you can't save everyone."

"Even if it will hurt the people we care about?" I asked.

"Even then." The Doctor responded. We stared at each other for a couple seconds then without a word I walked on to the Church, leaving the Doctor staring after me, probably wondering who I was talking about and who was going to die.

The Doctor and I were now back inside the Church. I was next to Susan, while Jenny and Cline held hands, sitting on the back of a pew. Rory and the Doctor stood facing each other, Rory wanting to stop the Doctor. Ambrose, Mack and Nasreen stood off to the side, feeling a bit out of place.

"You're going to do WHAT?" Rory yelled.

"I'm taking Susan and going to go down below the surface, to find the rest of the tribe, to talk to them."

"You're going to negotiate with these aliens?" Ambrose hissed.

"They're not aliens. They're Earth-liens. Once known as the Silurian race, or, some would argue, Eocenes, or Homo Reptilia. Not monsters, not evil. Well, only as evil as you are. The previous owners of the planet, that's all. Look, from their point of view, you're the invaders. Your drill was threatening their settlement. Now, the creature in the crypt. Her name's Alaya. She's one of their warriors, and she's my best bargaining chip. I need her alive. If she lives, so do Elliot and Mo and Amy, because I will find them. While I'm gone, you seven people, in this church, in this corner of planet Earth, you have to be the best of humanity."

"And what if they come back? Shouldn't we be examining this creature? Dissecting it, finding its weak points?"

The Doctor looked disgusted. "No dissecting, no examining. We return their hostage, they return ours, nobody gets harmed. We can land this together, if you are the best you can be. You are decent, brilliant people. Nobody dies today. Understand?" Nasreen applauded then slowed and stopped, seeing no one else was clapping.

"But Dad, can't I come with you?" Jenny asked, desperate to get out of this dreary Church.

"I said no, it's too dangerous."

"But you are letting Susan go!" Jenny said, talking about me, not her sister, er grand-sister.

"I am letting her come because she has extensive knowledge about the Silurian race!"

"Oh, so I don't have any knowledge at all?" Jenny asked, hurt. My eyes were wide, looking between the Doctor and Jenny. Maybe I shouldn't go, I thought.

"No! That's not what I meant-" Jenny stormed passed the Doctor, into a different area of the Church, Cline following quickly behind her. "Jenny!"

I winced. "Sorry, Doctor."

"It's okay Susan, it's not your fault. Come on, lets go."

We went back through the graveyard to where the Doctor parked the Tardis. I glanced behind me to see Nasreen and Mack following.

The Doctor took out his key, unlocked the Tardis and pushed open the door, Nasreen tries to follow but unfortunately the Doctor noticed. "No, sorry, no. What are you doing?" The Doctor asked Nasreen.

"Coming with you, of course. What is it, some kind of transport pod?"

"Sort of, but you're not coming with me."

"He's right. You're not." Mack said.

"I have spent all my life excavating the layers of this planet, and now you want me to stand back while you head down into it? I don't think so."

"I don't have time to argue."

"I thought we were in a rush."

"It'll be dangerous."

"Oh, so's crossing the road."

"Oh, for goodness sake! All right, then. Come on."

"Hey. Come back safe." Mack says, giving Nasreen a hug.

"Of course." Nasreen smiled.

"Come on!" I said, grabbing her hand and leading her up to the Tardis. "You are going to love this!" We walked into the Tardis, I shut the door behind us since, Nasreen was frozen to the spot.

"Welcome aboard the Tardis. Now, don't touch anything. Very precious." The Doctor told her.

"No way." Nasreen breathed. "But, but that's, this is fantastic. What does it do?"

The Doctor grinned. "Everything. I'm hoping, if we're going down, that barricade won't interfere." The Tardis gave a huge shake, knocking all of us off our feet. I groaned, feeling something rising within my stomach, and forcing it down.

"Did you touch something?" The Doctor asked, helping Nasreen up.

"No. Isn't this what it does? "

"I'm not doing anything. We've been hijacked." I told her.

"I can't stop it. They must've sensed the electro-magnetic field. They're pulling the Tardis down into the Earth." The Doctor concluded.

The Tardis comes to a sudden stop, throwing the Doctor, Nasreen, and I to the floor. "Where are we?" Nasreen asked.

"Want to find out?" I asked Nasreen. Nasreen nodded, all of us getting up off the floor. We walked to the door and stepped out in what looked like an underground tunnel. Loose soil is raining down, gently, from the hole above the Tardis.

"Looks like we fell through the bottom of their tunnel system. Don't suppose it was designed for handling something like this." The Doctor said.

"How far down are we?" Nasreen asked.

"Oh, a lot more than twenty one kilometres." I said.

We started walking down a random tunnel. "So why aren't we burning alive?" Nasreen asked.

"Don't know. Interesting, isn't it?" The Doctor asked, smiling.

"It's like this is everyday to you." Nasreen remarked.

The Doctor glanced back at Nareen, "Not every day. Every other day. We're looking for a small tribal settlement probably housing around a dozen Homo Reptilia? Maybe less."

Nasreen goes down a side passage and stops. "One small tribe?" Nareen asked.

"Yeah." The Doctor responded.

"Maybe a dozen?" Nasreen said faintly.

The Doctor and I looked at each other and went over to where Nasreen was looking. "Ah." The Doctor said. We looked down on a vast chamber. "Maybe more than a dozen. Maybe more like an entire civilization living beneath the Earth."

* * *

**Feel Free to Review.**


	19. Cold Blood- Part 1

**Cold Blood- Part 1**

"This place is enormous and deserted. The majority of the race are probably still asleep. We need to find Amy and Jack. Looking for heat signature anomalies." The Doctor said.

"But Doctor, how can all this be here? I mean, these plants." Nasreen asked, running her fingers over the leaves.

"Must be getting closer to the centre of the city." I said.

"You're sure this is the best way to enter?" Nasreen asked us.

I let the Doctor answer this one. "Front door approach. Definitely. Always the best way." The alarms sound and the Doctor winced.

"Hostile life forms detected area seventeen." A computer animated voice bounced off the walls of the tunnel.

"Apart from the back door approach. That's also good. Sometimes better."

"Hostile life forms detected area seventeen." The Computer repeated.

"Doctor." Nasreen warned as warriors approached us from both sides.

"Hostile life forms detected area seventeen."

"We're not hostile. We're not armed. We're here in peace." The Doctor said. A warrior steps forward and gasses them with its weapon. I couched and fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

The Doctor, Nasreen and I are in a Laboratory, I had just woken up with a splitting headache. I looked around the room. The Doctor was being scanned as I looked around the room and the Doctor groaned, "Argh!"

Two Silurians were talking to each other in front of us. "How can they have escaped? This proves all prisoners should remain under military guard." Restac asked.

"I'm sure you'd prefer to be in charge of everything and everyone, Restac, but we rank the same. Is there any word from Alaya?" Malohkeh asked.

"No." Rastac answered.

"It's fine to show concern, you know. She's part of your gene-chain. I'm decontaminating now."

"Decontamination? No, no, no." The Decontamination seems to hurt even more than the scan.

Rastac looked over at me. "You're next."

"No! Argh!" The Doctor still hurt.

_Doctor, Shh. It's alright._ I said through our telepathic bond, that only Time Lords can form. The Doctor nodded, not saying anything back.

"It's all right, it won't harm you. I'm only neutralising all your ape bacteria." Malohkeh said.

"I'm not an ape. Look at the scans. Two hearts. Totally different. Totally not ape! Remove all human germs, you remove half the things keeping me alive." Malohkeh turns off the decontamination machine.

"No, complete the process." Rastac snapped.

"Oh, that's much better, thanks. Not got any celery, have you? No. No, not really the climate. Tomatoes, though. You'd do a roaring trade in those. I'm the Doctor. Oh, and there's Nasreen, and Susan Jane Harkness, good." Nasreen wakes up, finally.

"Oh, a green man." Nasreen says faintly.

"Hello. Who are you?"

"Restac, Military commander." Restac says.

"Oh dear, really? There's always a military, isn't there?"

"Your weapon was attacking the oxygen pockets above our city." Malohkeh stated.

"Oxygen pockets, lovely. Ooo, but not so good with an impending drill. Now it makes sense." The Doctor said.

"Where is the rest of your invasion force?" Restac asked.

"Invasion force. Me, Susan Jane Harkness and lovely Nasreen? No. We came for the humans you took. And to offer the safe return of Alaya. Oh wait, you and she, what is it, same genetic source? Of course you're worried, but don't be, she's safe."

"You claim to come in peace, but you hold one of us hostage." Restac hissed.

"Wait, wait, we all want the same thing here." I said.

"I don't negotiate with apes. I'm going to send a clear message to those on the surface." Restac said.

"What's that?" Nasreen asked.

"Your execution."

"Yes." The Doctor stated, dryly.

* * *

The Doctor, Nasreen and I are walking are under escort. "These must be the only ones awake. The others must still be in hibernation." The Doctor said.

"So, why did they go into hibernation in the first place?" Nasreen asked.

"Their astronomers predicted the planet heading to Earth on a crash course. They a built life underground and put themselves to sleep for millennia in order to avert what they thought was the apocalypse, when in reality it was the moon coming into alignment with the Earth." I replied.

"How can you know that?" Malohkeh asked.

"Long time ago, I met another tribe of Homo Reptilia. Similar, but not identical." The Doctor said. Susan hasn't, I only taught her what she knows."

"Others of our species have survived?" Restack asked.

"The humans attacked them. They died. I'm sorry." The Doctor said, sadly.

"A vermin race." Restack hissed.

We walked into the courtroom which held a long wooden table in the middle and ranks of benches against the walls. "You're not authorised to do this." Malohkeh hissed.

"I am authorised to protect the safety of our species while they sleep."

The Doctor looked around the room. "Oh, lovely place. Very gleaming."

"This is our court and our place of execution."

The door opened and Amy Mo and Jack ran in with weapons. "Let them go!" Amy yelled.

"Amy Pond. There's a girl to rely on." The Doctor says.

"Susan!" Jack says, wanting to run over to me but also wanting to help Mo and Amy.

"Jack!" I said, tears welling up in my eyes. He was alive, but his shirt was all covered with blood and his WW2 coat was missing.

"You're covered both ways, so don't try anything clever, buster." Amy said.

"Mo." Nasreen said.

"Now let them go, or I shoot." Amy said. Restac moves towards Amy. "I'm warning you!" Restac disarms Amy.

"Don't you touch her!" The Doctor yelled.

"And you two." Mo is disarmed, followed by Jack, who lasted a bit longer than Amy and Mo.

"All right, Restac, you've made your point." Malohkeh said.

"This is now a military tribunal. Go back to your laboratory, Malohkeh." They hiss at each other.

"This isn't the way." Malohkeh says, and leaves.

"Prepare them for execution!" Restac commands, bring Amy, Mo and Jack up to the two columns in the front where we were already shackled two.

"Okay, sorry. As rescues go, didn't live up to its potential." Amy said. We are finished being shackled to rings in a pair of columns.

"I'm glad you're okay." The Doctor says.

"Me too. Lizard men, though." Amy says.

"Homo Reptilia. They occupied the planet before humans. Now they want it back." The Doctor said.

"After they've wiped out the human race." Nasreen said, bitterly.

"Right. Preferred it when I didn't know, to be honest." Amy said.

"Why are they waiting? What do you think they're going to do with us?" Nasreen asked.

"Susan," Jack said, grabbing his hand in mine, since we were put next to each other.

"Jack, you're okay." I said, giving a small hiccup.

"Of course I am okay." Jack said, giving me a strange look.

I saw Restac fiddling with a communication device which turned on to show Rory on a large holographic screen. "Who is the ape leader?"

"It's them. How are they doing that? How do they know that we're in here?" I heard Ambrose ask.

"Who speaks for the apes?" Restac hissed.

"I speak for the humans. Some of us, anyway." Rory said.

"Do you understand who we are?" Restac hissed.

"Sort of. A bit. Not really." Rory said. I groaned, good job Rory.

"We have ape hostages." Restac said.

"Doctor! Amy!" Rory said.

"Dad!" We heard Jenny yell.

"Grandfather!" Susan Forman yelled.

"Mo! Mo, are you okay?" Ambrose yelled.

"I'm fine, love. I've found Elliot. I'm bringing him home." Mo said.

"Amy, I thought I'd lost you." Rory said.

Amy scoffed. "What, cause I was sucked into the ground? You're so clingy."

"Tony Mack!" Nasreen said.

"Having fun down there?" Mack asked in a joking way.

"Not to interrupt, but just a quick reminder to stay calm." The Doctor said.

"Show me Alaya. Show me, and release her immediately unharmed, or we kill your friends." Restac said. I winced, which Jack noticed and gave me a raised eyebrow, to which I nodded my head, no. Jack grimaced in understanding.

"One by one." Restac said.

"No." Ambrose said, sternly.

"Ambrose." Rory warned.

"Steady now, everyone." The Doctor reminded us.

"Ambrose, stop it." Mack said.

"Get off me, Dad!" Ambrose screeched. "We didn't start this."

"Let Rory deal with this, Ambrose, eh?" The Doctor said, trying to help things along.

"We are not doing what you say any more. Now, give me back my family." Ambrose gritted out.

"No. Execute the girls." Restac hissed.

"No! No, wait!" Rory said, desperately.

"Rory!" Amy yelled as Silurian guards walked closer to us. Jack was gripping my hand as hard as he could and struggling to get out of the shackles.

"She's not speaking for us." Rory said.

"There's no need for this!" The Doctor yelled.

"Listen, listen. Whatever you want, we'll do it!" Rory said.

"Aim." Retac commanded. The Silurians aimed at Amy and I.

"Amy!" Rory yelled.

"Rory!" Amy yelled back.

"Don't do this!" Jack yelled.

The holographic screen goes blank. "Fire!" Restac yells!"

"Stop! You want to start a war while the rest of us sleep, Restac?" A different and older Silurian walks in with Malohkeh behind him.

"The apes are attacking us." Restac said, trying to justify himself.

"You're our protector, not our commander, Restac. Unchain them."

"I do not recognise your authority at this time, Eldane."

"Well then, you must shoot me." Eldane said.

Restac looked at Malohkeh with loathing. "You woke him to undermine me."

"We're not monsters. And neither are they." Malohkeh said.

"What is it about apes you love so much, hmm?"

"While you slept, they've evolved. I've seen it for myself."

"We used to hunt apes for sport. When we came underground, they bred and polluted this planet."

"Shush now, Restac. Go and play soldiers. I'll let you know if I need you." Eldane said.

"You'll need me, then we'll see." Restac hissed then stormed out of the room.

The remaining Silurians unchained us from the column. Jack and I hug each other while the Doctor goes over to the computer like device to contact Rory to tell them that we are alive. "Are you okay?" Jack asked me.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I mumbled. "You're the one who got sucked down into the Earth."

Jack smiled. "Good point."

"Ugg, stop flirting and get over here!" Amy called. "It's embarrassing."

Jack and I laughed and went over to stand behind the Doctor while he contacted Rory. "Rory. Hello!"

"Where's Amy?" Rory asked.

"Grandfather!" I heard Suan say. "You're alright!"

"She's fine. Look, here, she is."

"Oh, thank God." Rory says, sighing in relief.

Amy smirked. "Keeping you on your toes."

"No time to chat." The Doctor said. "Listen, you need to get down here. Go to the drill storeroom. There's a large patch of earth in the middle of the floor. The Silurians are going to send up transport discs to bring you back down using geothermal energy and gravity bubble technology. It's how they travel and frankly, it's pretty cool. Bring Alaya. We hand her over, we can land this after all. All going to work, promise. Gotta dash. Hurry up."

The transmission ends.

"I'd say you've got a fair bit to talk about." The Doctor remarked.

"How so?" Eldane asked.

"You both want the planet. You both have a genuine claim to it."

"Are you authorised to negotiate on behalf of humanity?"

Me and Susan? No. But they are." The Doctor said, talking about Nasreen, Amy and Jack, even though Jack was born in the future.

"What?" Nasreen asked, paling a bit.

Amy shook her head. "No, we're not."

I smiled "Course you are. Amy Pond and Nasreen Chaudhry, speaking for the planet? Humanity couldn't have better ambassadors. Come on, who has more fun than us?" I asked.

"Is this what happens, in the future? The planet gets shared? Is that what we need to do?" Amy asked us.

"Er, what are you talking about?" Nasreen asked.

"Oh Nasreen, sorry. Probably worth mentioning at this stage, Amy, Jack, Susan, Jenny, my granddaughter and I travel in time a bit." The Doctor said as if it were no big deal.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"There are fixed points through time where things must always stay the way they are. This is not one of them. This is an opportunity. A temporal tipping point. Whatever happens today, will change future events, create its own timeline, its own reality. The future pivots around you, here, now. So do good, for humanity, and for Earth." The Doctor replied.

"Right. No pressure there, then." Amy said, smiling faintly.

"We can't share the planet. Nobody on the surface is going to go for this idea. It is just too big a leap." Nasreen said.

"Come on. Be extraordinary." Jack said.

"Oh."

"Okay. Bringing things to order. The first meeting of representatives of the human race and Homo Reptilia is now in session. Ha! Never said that before. That's fab. Carry on. Now, Mo. Let's go and get your son. Oh, you know, humans, and their predecessors shooting the breeze. Never thought I'd see it." The Doctor said, smiling.

I was smiling as well, but it was a sad smile, I know that Ambrose had killed Alya. The alliance would break apart and Rory would disappear.

* * *

**Some comments on Reviews:**

clhpfan12341234567: Spoilers. ;)

**Feel Free to Review.**


	20. Cold Blood- Part 2

**Cold Blood- Part 2**

Jack stayed in the courtroom of the Silurians while the Doctor, Mo, Malohkeh and I traveled to get Elliot out of his stasis pod. "Elliot. There you are!" The Doctor said.

"If you've harmed him in any way-" Mo started.

"Of course not. I only store the young."

"Why?" I asked.

"I took samples of the young, slowed their lifecycles to a millionth of their normal rate so I could study how they grew, what they needed, how they lived on the surface."

"You've been down here working by yourself, all alone?" The Doctor asked sadly.

"My family, through the millennia, and for the last three hundred years, just me. I never meant to harm your child." Malohkeh apologised.

"Malohkeh, I rather love you." The Doctor said.

"It's safe. We can wake him." Malohkeh unhooks Elliot from the wires. "Come."

"Elliot? Ell, it's Dad." Mo said.

Elliot smiled. "Dad."

"You're safe now." Mo said, hugging his son.

"Where are we?" Elliot asked.

"Well, I've got to be honest with you, son. We're in the centre of the Earth, and there are lizard men." Mo told Elliot.

"Hi." Malohkeh said.

"Wow!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Elliot. I'm sorry. I took my eye off you." The Doctor said.

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"You go on, Doctor. I'll catch up." Mo, Elliot, The Doctor and I began to walk back to the courtroom.

"Storage facility nineteen operational." The computerized voice said.

We entered the courtroom to see Nasreen, Amy, Jack, and Eldane bent over a computer holoprojector showing the Earth.

"Not bad for a first session. More similarities than differences." The Doctor said.

Something beeped. "The transport has returned. Your friends are here." Eldane remarked.

Rory appears in the doorway, followed by Ambrose, then Mack carrying Alaya's body wrapped in a blanket, followed closely by Jenny, Cline and Susan, all with white faces.

"Here they are." The doctor said.

"Mum!" Elliot yells and runs over to Ambrose.

"Rory!" Amy said.

"Something's wrong." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, what's he carrying?" Amy asked.

"No. Don't do this. Tell me you didn't do this." The Doctor pleaded. Mack lays Alaya on the floor. "What did you do?"

"It was me. I did it." Ambrose stated.

Elliot broke out of his Mother's hug, looking at her in horror, guessing what was in the blanket. "Mum?"

"I just wanted you back." Elliot backed away from his Mother.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. You have to believe me, they're better than this." The Doctor pleaded.

"This is our planet!" Ambrose yelled.

"We had a chance here." The Doctor said, agrly.

"Leave us alone!"

"In future, when you talk about this, you tell people there was a chance but you were so much less than the best of humanity." The Doctor said.

Restac and her troops march in. "My sister. Oh! And you want us to trust these apes, Doctor?"

"One woman. She was scared for her family. She is not typical." The Doctor pleaded.

"I think she is." Restac hissed.

"One person let us down, but there is a whole race of dazzling, peaceful human beings up there. You were building something here. Come on. An alliance could work."

"It's too late for that, Doctor." Ambrose said, angrily.

"Why?"

"Our drill is set to start borrowing again in fifteen minutes." Ambrose said.

"What!?" Nasreen asked faintly.

"What choice did I have? They had Elliot."

"Don't do this. Don't call their bluff." The Doctor said.

"Let us go back. And you promise to never come to the surface ever again. We'll walk away, leave you alone." Ambrose said.

"Execute her!" Restac said, talking about Ambrose.

"No!" The Doctor says The Doctor grabs Ambrose and we run. "Everybody, back to the lab. Run!"

"Execute all the apes!" Restac yelled.

The Doctor and I take out our sonic screwdrivers and the Silurian weapons explode. "This is a deadly weapon. Stay back."

Both of us dodge a lashing tongue and run out, hoping we bought everyone enough time.  
Take everyone to the lab. Susan and I cover you."

"Go. Go!" Rory yells and they all run except Jenny and Jack. Jack coming over and standing next to me.

"Jenny, what do you think you are doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Staying with you! I'm not going to lose you!"

"Jenny." The Doctor said in a quiet voice. "Is that what you are afraid of?" Suddenly Restac and other Silurians march up to us and stops because the Doctor, Jenny and I point our sonics at him. Jenny got a sonic as a gift right after my wedding. Her sonic was a future version of a swiss army knife that she kept hooked on her belt. "Ah, ah, Stop right there or I'll use my very deadly weapon again. One warning, that's all you get. If there can be no deal, you go back into hibernation. All of you, now. This ends here."

"No. It only ends with our victory." Restac hissed.

"Like I said, one warning." We turn and bolt into the Laboratory, sonicing the door closed. The Doctor seals the door. "Elliot, you and your dad keep your eyes on that screen. Let me know if we get company. Amy, keep reminding me how much time I haven't got."

"Okay. Um, er, twelve minutes till drill impact." Amy siad.

"Tony Mack. Sweaty forehead, dilated pupils. What are you hiding?" The Doctor said. The green veins are all across his chest.

"Tony, what happened?" Nasreen asked.

"Alaya's sting. She said there's no cure. I'm dying, aren't I?"

"You're not dying, you're mutating." Susan told him gently.

"How can I stop it?"

"Decontamination program. Might work. Don't know. Eldane, can you run the program on Tony?" I asked.

"Doctor, shedload of those creatures coming our way. We're surrounded in here." Mo warned us.

"So, question is, how we do stop the drill given we can't get there in time? Plus, also, how do we get out, given that we're surrounded? Nasreen, how do you feel about an energy pulse channelled up through the tunnels to the base of the drill?" The Doctor asked.

"To blow up my life's work?" Nasreen asked.

"Yes. Sorry. No nice way of putting that."

"Right, well, you're going to have to do it before the drill hits the city, in er-"

"Eleven minutes forty seconds." Amy said, looking at her watch.

"Yes. Squeaky bum time." The Doctor remarked.

"Yes, but the explosion is going to cave in all the surrounding tunnels, so we have to be out and on the surface by then."

"But we can't get past Restac's troops." Rory said.

"I can help with that. Toxic Fumigation. An emergency failsafe meant to protect my species from infection. A warning signal to occupy cryo-chambers. After that, citywide fumigation by toxic gas. Then the city shuts down." Eldane said.

"You could end up killing your own people." Cline said.

"Only those foolish enough to follow Restac."

"Eldane, are you sure about this?" I asked him.

"My priority is my race's survival. The Earth isn't ready for us to return yet."

"No." The Doctor agreed.

"Ten minutes, Doctor." Amy warned.

"But maybe it should be. So, here's a deal. Everybody listening. Eldane, you activate shutdown. I'll amend the system, set your alarm for a thousand years time. A thousand years to sort the planet out. To be ready. Pass it on. As legend, or prophecy, or religion, but somehow make it known. This planet is to be shared." The Doctor looked down on Elliot.

"Yeah. I get you." Elliot smiled back at him.

"Nine minutes, seven seconds."

"Yes. Fluid controls, my favourite. Energy pulse. Timed, primed and set. Before we go, energy barricade. Need to cancel it out quickly." The Doctor said.

"Fumigation pre-launching." Eldane stated.

Rory moved closer to Amy. "There's not much time for us to get from here to the surface, Doctor."

"Ah ha, super-squeaky bum time. Get ready to run for your lives. Now."

"But the decontamination program on your friend hasn't started yet."

"Well, go. All of you, go." Mack said.

"No, we're not leaving you here." Ambrose said fiercely.

"Granddad." Elliot said, hugging him.

"Eight minutes ten seconds."

"Now you look after your mum. You mustn't blame her. She only did what she thought was right." Mack said.

"I'm not going to see you again, am I?" Elliot asked.

"I'll be here, always. I love you, boy. You be sure he gets home safe." Mack looks to Ambrose.

"This is my fault." Ambrose says.

"No, I can't go back up there. I'd be a freak show. The technology down here's my only hope."

"I love you, Dad." Ambrose chokes out.

"Go. Go."

"Come on!" Mo exclaimed.

"Go on!" Mack encouraged.

"Toxic fumigation initiated." The Computer stated. "Toxic fumigation initiated." The computer repeated.

"They're going. We're clear." Amy said.

"Okay, everyone follow Nasreen. Look for a blue box. Get ready to run."

"Return to cryo-chambers." The Computer said.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor told Eldane.

"I thought for a moment, our race and the humans-"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yeah, me too."

"Doctor, We've got less than six minutes." Amy said.

"Go. Go! I'm right behind you. Let's go."

Amy and Jack ran out but I stayed behind with the Doctor as Nasreen said, "I'm not coming either."

The Doctor looked at Nasreen. "What?"

"We're going to hibernate with them, me and Tony." Nasreen said.

"Doctor, you must go." Eldane said.

"I can be decontaminated when we're woken. All the time in the world." Mack said.

"But, Nasreen, you-"

"No, this is perfect. I don't want to go. I've got what I was digging for. I can't leave when I've only just found it."

Amy and Jack run back in "Doctor!" Amy says.

"Susan." Jack said, in a dangerous tone telling us that we had little time left.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"The pleasure was all mine."

"Come and look for us." Nasreen said. We ran down the tunnel.

"Immediate evacuation." The computer stated.

Rory passes them, looking for Amy. "Other way, idiot!" Amy yelled and Rory skidded to a halt and turned around and started running to catch up with us.

"Toxic fumigation is about to commence. Immediate evacuation."

"Come on." The Doctor groaned.

"Toxic fumigation is about to commence."

We finally made it back to the TARDIS were Ambrose, Mo, Elliot, Jenny, Cline and Susan were waiting. "No questions, just get in. And yes, I know, it's big. Ambrose, sickbay up the stairs, left, then left again, Get yourself fixed up. Come on. Five minutes and counting." Everyone entered except for The Doctor, Rory, Amy, Jack and I "Not here."

There is a crack in the wall. "Not now. It's getting wider."

"The crack on my bedroom wall." Amy said faintly,.

"And the Byzantium. All through the universe, rips in the continuum." I said.

"Some sort of space-time cataclysm. An explosion, maybe. Big enough to put cracks in the universe. But what?" The Doctor asked.

"Four minutes fifty. We have to go."

"The Angels laughed when I didn't know. Prisoner Zero knew. Everybody knows except me." The Doctor said, curious and annoyed that he doesn't know.

"Doctor, just leave it." Amy told him.

"But where there's an explosion, there's shrapnel." The Doctor gets closer to the crack.

"Doctor, you can't put your hand in there!" Rory said.

"Yeah, listen to Rory, Doc." Jack said.

The Doctor puts a red handkerchief over his hand and reaches into the crack. "Why not?" The Doctor groanes, "Argh. I've got something!"

"What is it?" Amy asked.

He pulls his arm back out. "I don't know."

"Doctor?" Rory warned as Restac crawls in.

"She was there when the gas started. She must have been poisoned." Amy said.

"You." Restac hissed.

"Okay, get in the Tardis, the four of you!"

"You did this!" Restac raises her weapon.

"Doctor!" Rory pushes the Doctor out of the way and takes the full force of the blast.

"Rory!" Amy screamed as Rory fell to the ground.

"Rory, can you hear me?" The Doctor asked, kneeling next to him, as Amy did the Same. I leaned into Jack, crying. Jack wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't understand." Rory said.

"Shush. Don't talk. Doctor, is he okay? We have to get him onto the Tardis." Amy said, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"We were on the hill. I can't die here."

Amy shook her head. "Don't say that."

"You're so beautiful. I'm sorry." Rory dies.

"Doctor, help him!" Amy yelled.

Light from the crack reaches Rory's feet. "Amy, move away from the light. If it touches you, you'll be wiped from history. Amy, move away now!"

"No. I am not leaving him! We have to help him!"

"The light's already around him. We can't help him." The Doctor said, standing up and going around to Amy.

"I am not leaving him!"

"We have to."

"No!"

"I'm sorry." The Doctor picks up Amy.

"Get off me!" Amy kicks and screams. The Doctor drags Amy to the Tardis.

"I'm sorry."

"Get off me. No!"

The Doctor caries in a sobbing and screaming Amy. Jack shuts the door behind us.

The Doctor sonic's the Tardis door shut. Amy runs over to the door. "No! No! No! No! Let me out. Please let me out. I need to get to Rory. That light. If his body's absorbed, I'll forget him. He'll never have existed. You can't let that happen. What are you doing?"

The Doctor sets the Tardis in motion.

"Doctor, no! No! No! No!"

"Doctor, we can't just leave him there!"

"Keep him in your mind. Don't forget him. If you forget him, you'll lose him forever." The Doctor said.

"When we were on the Byzantium, I still remembered the Clerics because I am a time traveller now, you said."

"They weren't part of your world. This is different. This is your own history changing."

"Don't tell me it's going to be okay. You have to make it okay."

"It's going to be hard, but you can do it, Amy. Tell me about Rory, eh? Fantastic Rory. Funny Rory. Gorgeous Rory. Amy, listen to me. Do exactly as I say. Amy, please. Keep concentrating. You can do this."

"I can't."

"You can. You can do it. I can't help you unless you do. Come on. We can still save his memory. Come on, Amy. Please. Come on, Amy, come on. Amy, please. Don't let anything distract you. Remember Rory. Keep remembering. Rory's only alive in your memory. You must keep hold of him. Don't let anything distract you. Rory still lives in your mind."

The Tardis comes to a sudden halt and we are thrown to the floor. The ring box lands in front of the Doctor.

"What were you saying?" Amy asked, all fine.

I opened my mouth to say something and ended up throwing up all over the TARDIS floor, Jack came over and held back my hair, making circular motions on my back to try to calm me. I finished and wiped my mouth on my sleeve. "I'm fine. It's just the sudden halt, sorry Doctor."

The Doctor nodded at me, telling us he was fine with it.

"I have seen some things today, but this is beyond mad." Mo says as Mo, Ambrose, Elliott, Susan, Jenny and Cline come out of a hallway.

Amy looks down at her watch, Rory's death totally forgotten. "Doctor. Five seconds till it all goes up!"

We all rush in time to see the drilling derrick explode. "All Nasreen's work just erased." Amy said.

"Good thing she's not here to see it. She's going to give Tony hell when they wake up." Mo chuckled.

* * *

We all said goodbyes on the steps of the Church porch. "You could've let those things shoot me. You saved me." Ambrose stated.

"An eye for an eye. It's never the way. Now you show your son how wrong you were, how there's another way. You make him the best of humanity, in the way you couldn't be." The Doctor said.

He left Ambrose on the porch and walked back to Amy, Jenny, Cline, Susan, Jack and I waiting for the Doctor a while away.

* * *

We walked back through the graveyard to get to the Tardis. "You're very quiet. Oh. Hey, look. There I am again. Hello, me." Amy said. A lone figure waves back from the other side of the valley.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked.

"I thought I saw someone else there for a second. I need a holiday. Didn't we talk about Rio?" Amy asked.

"You go in. Just need to fix this lock. Keeps jamming."

"You boys and your locksmithery." Amy goes into the Tardis followed by Jenny, Cline and Susan Forman.

I waited with Jack and watched as the Doctor discovers the shrapnel the Doctor pulled from the crack is a charred piece of the Tardis

Jack and I gave each other looks at that and walked into the Tardis, the Doctor following close behind and closing the door.

"Jenny, I think we need to have a chat." The Doctor said once he set the Tardis in space.

"Yeah, I think we do." Jenny responded.

We took the hint and Susan, Amy, Cline, Jack and I left the council room, Jack and I took the long way to our bedroom and talked all the way, everyone else splitting up to do different things.

* * *

**Next:**

**On the Fifth Day, The Earth Will Be at War.**

**On the Fourth Day, The Government Will Conspire.**

**On the Third Day, The Sky Will Burn.**

**On the Second Day, Our Defenses will Fall.**

**On the First Day, It Will Start... When Our Children Stop.**

**WE ARE COMING.**


	21. Children of Earth: Day One- Part 1

**Children of Earth: Day One- Part 1**

Jack and I smiled and waved as the Doctor took off in his Tardis. The Doctor told us that he wanted to spend a bit more, one and one, time with his daughter and granddaughter. He was going to drop Amy off at a day spa world for relaxation while he took Susan and Jenny on a Universe tour.

Cline was back home on Messaline. Jenny had given her Chief of Security a cell phone and to call the Tardis whenever something important came up. Jenny had helped to get the people of Messaline get back on their feet by being in charge and then leaving Nathan, friends with Cline and her, in charge.

Nathan called last night telling that there were disagreements on how to distribute food, given that there was a food shortage and Nathan was dealing with riots. The Doctor didn't want Jenny to go just yet so Cline went back by himself.

"So, do you think he managed to get the correct time?" Jack asked me.

I looked around until I spotted a newspaper laying on a table, abandoned by someone. I ran over and checked the date. I snorted. "Nope. Look at the date. July 6th, 2009."

"I remember that date." Jack said. "The Queen called and wanted me in charge of her protection detail for five days at Windsor Castle. She said someone gave her a recommendation, but wouldn't tell me who it was. We weren't allowed to communicate with the outside world. Now, I'm not to sure it was a coincidence. That someone must have known that I would be in London today, again. When I got back to Cardiff, the hub was gone and we had to start over."

"Wait, FIVE days?" I asked Jack.

"Jack looked at me, yes, why?"

I sat down on a bench. This was another Torchwood episode, er, season. "Jack, right now, what's going to happen, This was on the Torchwood show."

"Ok." Jack said slowly. "So, one episode, right?"

I laughed coldly. "Not even close, Jack, this is the beginning of the plot to Series three. A five episode plot of Torchwood."

* * *

"Five episode plot." Jack echoed back. "So, it's bad, yeah? Wait, I remember having to move the Queen into her underground bunker for four days. Something did happen, I just wasn't told at the time what it was."

"Yes, Jack. It will be terrible and scary." I stood up and looked at my phone. It said 6:30am. "We have to get to Torchwood."

We got to Torchwood in a minute, because of my Vortex Manipulator. The Doctor had taken some time to teach me how it worked. I checked my purse. I had my phone, psychic paper and my sonic pen.

"Jack!" Ianto said, surprised as we walked in. "Aren't you supposed to be with the Queen?"

"I am with the Queen." Jack said. "And I am here also." Jack smirked. "Got an explanation?"

Ianto thought for a minute then his eyes widened. "Future!" Ianto blurted out. "Your from the future!"

Jack walked over and patted Ianto on the back. "Yep! 2010, to be precise."

Ianto looked crestfallen. "By only one year?"

"Ianto, you know you can't tell present Jack about this, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah… o-of course." Ianto stammered.

"Brilliant!" I said. "Now, I would like some coffee and a look on what we have to do today."

"Oh, Jack!" Owen coming down the stairs, not hearing the conversation we had with Ianto and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be with the Queen?"

* * *

Ianto quickly brought us each a cup of coffee and said, "There is a patient in St Helen's Hospital, a Mister Williams. The computers monitored an alien hitchhiker, of sorts, present in the body. We have to clear the Mister Williams of the evidence."

"Then let's go!" I said, wanting nothing more than to get out of the hub.

Jack and I stood holding, holding hands. Ianto and Owen stood next to each other, looking solum as Dr. Patanjali shouted, "Clear, Again!"

A nurse had the defibrillator over Mister Williams, rubbed it together again. "Charging, two hundred." The Nurse said.

"Clear!" Dr. Patanjali yells. But the patient does not revive. "I think we should call it. Everyone agree? Okay. Time of death, oh nine seventeen. Sally, I can leave it with you, yeah? I'll go and tell them."

The doctor comes over to Jack, Ianto, Owen and I. "I'm sorry. We did everything we could, but he didn't make it."

"Oh, that's a shame." Jack said, pretending to be sad and doing a horrible job at it.

"Very sad." Ianto said.

"Poor old Mister Williams." Owen said.

"It's very sad indeed." I said.

Dr. Patanjali gave us a strange look. "There'll have to be an autopsy, but I'd say his heart gave out."

"Brave old heart." Ianto said.

"You were neighbours, is that right?" Dr. Patanjali asked us.

"We live next door." Jack said, nodding to the three of us. "Community living house."

"He's got no family to speak of. All on his own. We'd just keep an eye on him, you know." Ianto said.

"Well, I'm sure he appreciated it. If only there were more like you four in the world."

"I know it's an imposition, but with us being such good neighbours. Can we see the body?" I asked sweetly.

* * *

"Bless him." Jack said.

"God rest his soul." Owen said.

"Say, do you think we could, er, just on our own." I asked.

"Course you can. Just come and find me, once you're done. And I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." I smiled sadly. Dr. Patanjali left.

"He thought we were together, like a couple. He said, you two. The way he said it. You two." Ianto said.

"I am with someone else, you know that, Ianto." Ianto glanced down at our joint hands, his eyes widening at the sight of our wedding rings.

"Don't worry, Ianto. You'll be there for the wedding. Laser saw." I said.

"Thank you." Ianto says.

I handed the laser saw to Jack and he slices open the corpse's abdomen. "Tongs."

"Tongs." Owen handed Jack tongs.

"Almost got it." Jack says.

Dr. Patanjali came in saying, "Sorry, one more-" and stopped short when he saw Jack pulling a heart-size black mass from Mister William's body.

"There. Now, look at it. That's not human, is it? Does that look human? No, it does not. It's just a hitchhiker he picked up. It didn't kill him."

"Some say they're positively beneficial. They release endorphins into the bloodstream. He died a happy man. And I've got Tupperware." I said, putting the mass into the tupperware box I had and putting it into my backpack.

"And we're very considerate, we don't leave any mess." Jack seals up the wound he made. No scar was left. "Thank you very much. We'll just get out of your way." We walked out of the room.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute!" Dr. Patanjali called after us.

* * *

Dr. Patanjali chased us all the way out to our black SUV. "Whatever it was, that was mutilation. I should report you."

"Then why don't you?" I asked.

"But that thing. What the hell was it, that hitchhiker?" Dr. Patanjali stumbled over the wording of hitchhiker.

"Try putting it into a report." Jack stated.

Dr. Patanjali eyes widened. "You're Torchwood."

"Never heard of them." Owen said.

"Ianto, get the car started." I commanded. Ianto did as I said.

"There are bodies going missing."

"How many?" I asked.

"This whole city talks about you."

"What bodies? Where?" Jack asked.

"It started two months ago. Bodies, taken down to the mortuary, then the records just stop. Five of them. Five in two months. And none of them white. One of West Indian descent, one African, three Chinese. All male."

"What was your name again?" I asked.

"Rupesh. Rupesh Patanjali."

"What do you think?" Jack asked.

"NHS." I responded.

"Yeah. Too much red tape. Sorry. But good luck with it." Jack said.

"Don't. Look, wait a minute!" Jack, Owen and I get into the car and Ianto drives away.

* * *

"You are gonna get us killed!" Ianto says as we walked into the hub seeing Gwen and Tosh already at work.

"No, you get killed, not me. You'd die like a dog. Like an ugly dog."

"Aren't you supposed to be with the Queen?" Gwen asked, sensing the tension in the room. I mouthed 'thank you' and she nodded back. Ianto and Jack had been arguing for the entire ride home and it was giving me a headache.

"Future." I stated.

"Oi, Chuckle Brothers. We found something." Tosh said, causing us come over to Gwen and Toshs screen.

"Yeah? Well, I want you to do a check on Saint Helen's Hospital, specifically the morgue." Jack said.

"There's a computer, do it yourself. Meanwhile I've been getting reports this morning of seventeen traffic accidents happening right across the country, all the way from Glasgow to Saint Ives." Gwen said.

"Is that above average?" Jack asked.

"Well, they all occurred between eight forty and eight forty one. Seventeen road traffic accidents happening in exactly the same minute, and every single one of them involving children." Tosh said and I winced.

"That'll be the school run." Owen said.

"All of them were just standing in the road. Not crossing the road, just standing. I saw it myself, Jack. Two kids on Market Street. Well, they just stopped." Gwen said.

Ianto checked his computer. "Same reports from France. Fifteen road traffic accidents. All timed around nine forty. They're an hour ahead, so it was simultaneous."

"All involving children?" Gwen asked.

"Yep. Hold on, still cross-referencing. Here we go. Reports coming in. RTAs in Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Luxembourg. Germany, India, Egypt, Guyana Spain, Portugal, Bosnia, Tokyo. Singapore. At eight forty GMT, most of America was asleep, but even there, we're beginning to get reports. I think we can assume it's all of them. As far as we can tell, at eight forth this morning, every single child in the world stopped."

"Seen anything like this before, Jack?" Tosh asked.

Jack scoffed. "No way, kids." I knew Jack was lying.

"Jack." I said softly. "Can we talk? Privately?" Jack and I walked up to Jack's office and I closed the door. "Jack, I know what you did in 1965 to those children you took on a bus. It's okay. I know you didn't have a choice."

Jack's expressionless face crumbled and he slid against the wall down to the floor, sobbing. I sat beside him and held him as Jack cried, rubbing circles on his back and saying, "Shh, Jack. It's okay.

* * *

**Some comments on Reviews:**

Rosetheowl: Actually, Owen and Tosh were supposed to die during Exit Wounds and Ianto during Children of Earth... But for what I am planing for them in Children of Earth... Spoilers! Shhh.


	22. Children of Earth: Day One- Part 2

**Children of Earth: Day One- Part 2**

When Jack was better again, Jack called to see if Martha was around. "Okay, you find out anything, let me know immediately." Phone call ends. "Of all the times for Martha Jones to go on holiday. I get Sergeant Grunt. I'm talking to a sergeant."

Gwen, Ianto, Owen and Tosh came in for the meeting and heard what Jack had just said, "Don't you dare phone her. She's on her anniversary trip. What did they say?" Gwen asked.

"UNIT base in Washington is running some tests on a couple of kids. Brain scans, blood sugar, checking for radiation. Nothing."

"You're right. He's back." Ianto said.

"Ha, ha! I said so."

"Who's back?"

We walked down to the hub and watched on a computer screen as Doctor Patanjali is at a table with coffee in Roald Dahl Plass. "What's he doing?" Jack asked.

"Waiting, just like you said. He's been there twenty minutes."

"Persistent." Jack commented.

"Good sign." Ianto said,

"Dogmatic." Owen commented.

"Always a plus." Tosh remarked.

"Tell me who he is!" Gwen said, angrily.

"Rupesh Patanjali. He saw the hitchhiker. He's the bodies going missing man." I told Gwen.

"Doctor Patanjali." Jack said.

"What, and you let just him follow you?"

"Ask about Torchwood, and most people point towards the Bay." Owen said.

"Oh. You bastards. That's exactly what you did to me the first time we met. Well, sod that. I'm promoting myself to recruitment officer." Gwen leaves.

"Well, that went well." I remarked sarcastically.

"Eh, she'll cool down. Give her time." Tosh said. "Owen, I need your help in the other room." Tosh looked at him, pointedly.

"Yeah." Owen said as Tosh left the room. "Yeah. I've got to go help Tosh." Owen said, rather awkwardly and hurried quickly out of the room.

Jack, Ianto and I looked at each other and laughed. "Oh god, I hope I wasn't like that with you."

Jack smirked. "We still are like that, Susan." Jack said, flirtatiously. I blushed. Goddamn cheeks.

The hub computer beeped and Jack, Ianto and I rushed over to it. "It's happening again." Ianto said.

Jack, Ianto and I rushed out. "Great time for Owen and Tosh to be doing it." Jack mumbled as we ran towards Gwen. "Gwen, I'll get on to the Home Office. This thing's gone public. They're gonna need us. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Where'd you think you're going?" Jack said as Rupesh started to follow us.

"I don't know. I could help."

"Doing what?" Ianto asked him.

"You're bleeping." I remarked as Rupesh's phone went off.

"Shit, yeah. Sorry."

"The whole city's coming to a standstill. They're gonna need you in A&amp;E." Jack said.

"We'll get back to you, I promise." Gwen said, promising him.

"What's in there?" He asked.

"Big science fiction superbase. Honestly. See you." We ran off. We stopped to let Jack call the Home Office.

"Just tell him it's Captain Jack Harkness, he'll take the call." Jack said, very annoyed that he wasn't getting through. We could hear the conversation through the speaker.

"I'm sorry, I can't. If you could just leave a number or-" Louis said.

"Tell him it's Torchwood."

"Right, and how do you spell that?"

"You're working for the Home Office and you've never heard of Torchwood?"

"I'm new. Started today."

"Just what I need. Sorry. Not your fault. You picked a hell of a day. Listen, just tell him Torchwood. W O O D. We might be able to help, okay? What was your name?"

"Lois. Lois Habiba."

"Good luck to you, Lois Habiba." Jack hung up. "Sod it. Let's get back to the Hub."

* * *

"So I think it's a transmission, a pulse, a broadcast." Jack said.

"Like the Mosquito alarm, the one that only kids can hear." Ianto said.

"Something unique to prepubescence."

"Maybe testosterone interferes with the signal, and oestrogen-" Owen said, Tosh and him back again.

"Oh no, no, no. Hold on. We're being dumbos. We're missing the bleedin' obvious here, look. Recorded in Taiwan. The point being, anyone?" Gwen asked.

"We are coming. We are coming." The Girl on the monitor said.

"It's English." Jack and I said at the same time.

"Exactly. And all the footage is the same. So every single child in the whole wide world is speaking English. So why's that?" Tosh asked.

"I guess if you scanned the Earth from the outside, you'd register English as the dominant language." Jack said.

"Actually, that would be Chinese. Well, Mandarin. There's about a billion people speaking Mandarin. That's three times more than English."

"Oh, my God." Gwen said.

"What?" I asked.

"Okay, ready? So every single child in the world is talking in unison, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Every single child, and one man."

Gwen types something and an old man appears on the monitor. "We are coming. We are coming."

"What the hell? Who's he?" Jack asked.

"Name's Timothy White. He's a patient in a psychiatric ward at the Duke Of York Hospital, East Grinstead." Tosh said.

"How did you get this footage?" Owen asked.

"Staff emailed it to the police. But every police force is swamped with mums and dads going absolutely mental, so it's just waiting in line. I reckon no one else has noticed him yet."

"East Grinstead. That's what, two hours?" Ianto said.

"I'm on it, Tosh, come with me?"

"Sure."

* * *

Around 12 noon, Jack, Ianto, Owen and I walked outside in Roald Dahl Plass. Lunch time. This place should be buzzing with kids." Owen said.

"Everyone's taken them home." Ianto told us.

"We need a child. Because we need to test those frequencies. Find the right frequency, and we can find out who's transmitting."

"Where do you get a child, though? I can find you lasers and Weevils and hitchhikers. But kids?" Ianto asked.

"See you two later, Susan, come with me."

"Where are you going?" Owen asked.

"Somewhere. Get back to work, you two."

* * *

Jack stopped the car on a side street. "Susan, now would probably be a good time to tell you that I adopted."

I looked at Jack. "What?" I breathed out, I completely forgot about this part.

"Look, Susan. I didn't have any choice. Her parents were dead, they worked for the old Torchwood. I felt I had an obligation. I didn't want to put her in the system, you know how they are, mistreated, underfed, neglected."

"So, when was that?" I asked, staring straight ahead, not giving Jack a look.

"A long time ago. Victoria. She had a daughter named Alice. She has a son now, Steven."

"Oh." I said dryly. "Can we just get this over and say hi to her?"

Jack and I walked up to Alice Carter's home and Jack rings the doorbell. She answers the doorbell. "Ah, I thought so." Alice says.

"Good to see you. How's things?"

"Terrifying. Who do you have with you?"

"Uncle Jack!" Steven yelled, coming racing into the room and flung himself on him.

Jack laughed and picked him up. "Steven. Hey, soldier, how you doing?"

"I was talking like an alien. Everyone was. It was brilliant." Jack laughed and put Steven down.

"You two better come in."

Alice makes coffee for us. Jack introduced me as his girlfriend, Susan, not saying my last name because we were already married, but not back then, and Jack didn't want to upset me anymore.

"They said on the news that we should send them back to school tomorrow. Do you think it's safe?" Alice asked

"Well, I don't know any more than you." Jack asked.

Alice gave him a look. "Oh, come on."

"I don't. Any word from Joe?" Jack asked.

"In Italy. With her. They finally got married. But he er, he phones every now and then, and sends Steven postcards, remembers his birthday. There are worse fathers."

"How are you off for money?" Jack asked.

"Don't worry about that, you give me enough. Kind of easy writing cheques, huh?"

"Alice, you're the one who asked me to stay away. I'd come round here every week, if you wanted me to. Every day."

"Yeah. I just can't stand it, Dad. I look older than you do and it's never gonna stop. I get older and older and you stay the same. One day, you're gonna be standing at my funeral looking just like you did when you were standing at Mum's. No wonder she was so furious. You make us feel old."

"Actually, I found a grey hair." Jack said. I cracked a smile.

"Oh. Well, that is the end of the world."

"You ever gonna tell him?"

"What do I say, that you're his grandfather?"

"He's too young to notice right now that I don't age. But one day, he's gonna realize."

"And that's another reason for you to stay away."

"I suppose. I could make the most of it while he's still young. Take him out, buy him stuff. Me and him, sort of thing."

"You mean today?"

"While I'm here, may as well."

"Oh, you bastard. Something happens to kids, and you want to spend time with him on the same day. You are not experimenting on that boy, Dad. Not ever. That's why I want you to stay away. Because you're dangerous."

* * *

Jack and I left, without saying a word. Jack took out his cell. "Rupesh? Captain Jack Harkness. You've got a children's ward, haven't you? I need a kid."

Jack drove toward the hospital in our spare SUV and I stared out the window, thinking. Jack had adopted. He had adopted without even telling me.

I felt, strange. My eyes widened as I felt something come up my throat. "Jack, pull over!"

Jack did as I said and I rolled down the window and threw up, managing to miss the black car. I felt cold hands rubbing my back, and I slowly stopped. "Susan, are you okay?"

I nodded, wiping my mouth on the back of my coat sleeve and took a gulp of my water bottle, and spitting it out to wash my mouth. "Yeah. Fine. You can keep driving."

Jack pulled back onto the road. "You know, you can sit this one out if you are not feeling well."

"Jack, I'm fine. I just ate something bad for breakfast, that's all." I said, not wanting to leave Jack alone for these few days.

* * *

We meet Dr. Patanjali outside the hospital. "I promise, we can zap these kid's memories so they won't remember a thing. No side effects."

"Look there's been another death."

Jack and I looked at each other. "Can we see?"

Rupesh led us down into the Morgue." Mister Chow Lee Jee, Chinese again. He came in with a nosebleed that wouldn't stop. Next thing you know, it's been diagnosed as a brain haemorrhage. He died at sixteen twenty five. Sorry, they're with me. Doctor Patanjali, A &amp; E. We just need to check Mister Chow Lee Jee."

"Well, he hasn't gone missing." Jack said.

"Yeah, I can see that." Rupesh said.

"Need to run a toxicology scan, not on the NHS, we've got much better equipment. Pupil's blown. That corresponds with a brain haemorrhage, though it could be induced artificially. No sign of trauma to the skin, apart from bruising, but that's-"

Rupesh shoots Jack in the back.

"Jack!" I yelled. Someone came to knock me out but I fought back until someone stuck a needle in the back of my neck and I collapsed, going into shock from the meds as my eyesight darkened and I passed out.

I woke up, all foggy. I tried to sit up but I was strapped down. I looked to my left and Jack was next to me, in a similar position, dead. A woman in black enters with an armed escort and I quickly closed my eyes.

"That's way beyond coincidence. Bring him in." a woman said.

"Who changed the plan? I spent months researching that. And they believed me. Perfect infiltration. I thought you wanted me inside Torchwood to see what they've got in there."

"Who killed the Chinese man?"

"I did. I had to." Rupesh said. "It was perfect timing. He just fitted the story."

"Then get off your high horse, yeah? Any sign yet?"

"Not so far. Do you think it's true? What they say about him?" Jack wakes up. This time, I heard someone else shoot him. I winced.

"He was dead."

"Now he's dead again. And we'll keep killing him till he's ready. Get him prepared."

"Yes, Ma'am." A new man's voice said.

"How the hell does he do it?"

"No one knows. Theory would suggest it's connected to the Torchwood Hub, that Rift thing, which makes the whole place a target."

"What changed the orders?"

"The children."

After a while of no talking, I heard.

"Seal him up. Closing down. Everybody out. Put him back where he was."

"He's going to wonder where I've gone. How are we going to cover that?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, he's gonna try and trace me."

"You're not disappearing."

"Yeah, but I've got to, he's gonna- Rupesh runs for his life.

"Sides! I heard a shot down the corridor. Jack wakes up as they clear away the tape and leave. Rupesh's body has been put next to him.

"Oh, no." Jack breathes.

"Jack." I said. Jack gets off the table and tries to get my locks undone. "Purse. Sonic pen. Setting 12. That does ropes."

Jack takes the pen out of my purse that was on the floor and undoes my straps. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I don't really remember this part." I stumbled a bit after I got up. "Damn. I have a really bad headache. I glanced at the body of Rupesh and I gag and throw up.

"Okay, something is definitely wrong." Jack stated.

I wiped my mouth off. "We'll deal with it back at the base. Come on, we have to go."

Jack and I walked into the hub, holding hands. "We need damage control at Saint Helen's. One body, Doctor Rupesh Patanjali, shot in the back."

"What happened?" Owen asked.

"I don't know. He was just left there right beside me, like someone's gloating."

"Did they kill you?" Tosh asked.

"Yeah. Maybe we're being targeted. Whether it was him or me, we should be careful. Better tell Gwen."

"She's back, she's in the lab." Ianto said.

"Gwen?" Jack asked. I followed Jack into the lab.

"Boy, have I had a day." Jack said. The projection on the wall shows a little life inside Gwen's uterus. "Oh, my God. Is that? How long?"

"Three weeks." Gwen replied, staring at the screen in shock.

"That's good, isn't it? From where I'm standing it looks good to me."

"Yeah. Bloody hell. It's brilliant."

"Ianto, Owen, Tosh, we're having a baby. Have you told Rhys?"

"I've only just found out myself." Gwen smiled, weakly.

"Oh, you told me before you told him. He is gonna love that."

"Congratulations!" Tosh and Owen yelled.

"Congratulations. Would now be a good time to tell you I lost the car?" Ianto said.

"You did what?" Jack asked.

"That is so bloody spectacular. But what about this place, and my job?"

"We'll manage. We always do. He puts his hand on hers, and the machine scans him. An alarm goes off. My eyes widened.

"What the hell is that?" Gwen asked, talking about the device in Jack's stomach.

"Oh, my God. It's a bomb." Jack said.

"There's a bomb inside your stomach!" Owen said.

"Get out, all of you."

"No!" I yelled.

"Right now."

"Blast radius, one mile." Owen said.

"Right now. Get out!"

"There must be something we can do. Look, we can stop it." I said, crying.

"We can fix this, okay? We can rip it out of you." Gwen said.

"I'm telling you. Get out!"

"It's active. Two minutes." Ianto said.

"Yeah, well, I can't just run, Jack." Gwen said, and I nodded, agreeing with her.

"You're pregnant," Jack said, looking at Gwen and then at me, "And you're my wife! I can't just let you get blown up with me even though you are a Time Lady! Owen, get Tosh and Gwen out of here! Ianto, Susan!"

"No!" I yelled, jerking out of Ianto's grip and ran to Jack and hugged him.

"Lock down." The computer said.

"Susan, you're going to get locked inside!" Jack says, trying to get me off of him.

"Torchwood lock down."

"Don't, please Jack."

"We can override the mechanism." Ianto agreed.

"For God's sake, get out. Get her out. There'll be nothing left of you. I can survive anything!" I kiss Jack before he pushed me into Ianto. Ianto grabbed me and dragged me out of the room.

"Torchwood lockdown. Torchwood lockdown."

Ianto and I are running and are nearly at the Roald Dahl Plass. We see Gwen Tosh and Owen running ahead of us.

The explosion knocked Ianto and I off our feet and knocking me unconscious for the second time that day.

* * *

**Some comments on Reviews:**

BlueFlame27: Spoilers! You can understand why I won't answer... there are some things a writer has to keep secret or there will be no surprises! Thanks for reviewing! :)


	23. Children of Earth: Day Two- Part 1

**Children of Earth: Day Two- Part 1**

I regain consciousness in an alleyway, Into standing above me, pacing back and forth. "Ianto." I groaned. I tried to stand up and Ianto pushed me back down.

"Wait." Iant said. "Stay seated until you are sure you are okay."

"Jack?" I asked.

Ianto looked at me with a sad expression, tears gleaned in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Susan. It doesn't look like he made it. He might have, but it doesn't look like it."

"No." I whispered. "No. He can survive anything. " I knew that he was alive, dammit he survived in the show. I was going to have to convince Ianto that I didn't know what was going to happen. I hated lying like this.

"I'm sorry." Something stirred in my stomach. I groaned and leaned over to through up. After I was done, I leaned back up against the cold brick wall, Ianto staring at me sadly. I took in a deep breath and then realized that we were still being hunted by the people that put the bomb in my husband. I tried to stand up.

"Whao. I thought I said you should rest. You got knocked out by a bomb blast for goodness sake and threw up after you woke up." Ianto blinked as I silently stared Ianto down. Ianto winced. "Sorry."

"Ianto, I am a Time Lady. I have different biological system than humans. I know my own strength and know when I have had enough and we last longer than humans. You were in that blast too and you are human, more vulnerable. Tell me, who should rest by that standards? Now, someone just blew up my husband. I have enough strength to hunt down the people that killed him and take them out." I said, standing up straight and fixing my jacket. "I think it's time we even the odds. Find Gwen, meet up with her. Then we will figure out what to do next."

"Okay, what do we do now. The police and the government have surrounded the sight. we can't go back. They probably have our faces all over the telly by now."

"First things first, call Gwen. She would go get Rhys. Telephone booth."

* * *

Ianto and I make it to a phone booth and I look around, seeing if anyone notices us, they haven't, so far. "Come on, come on." Ianto muttered. Then Ianto sighed with relief. "Hey Rhys, is Gwen there?"

"Yeah. Have you heard from Jack?" Ianto asked, glancing at me. "Please tell me you have."

I leaned in so I could hear the conversation. "No. No I haven't. Is Susan with you? Sorry, hang on. Do you think he survived?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, Susan is fine. What about Owen and Tosh? Jack usually does survive. Who was it? Any idea?"

"Owen and Tosh are fine, currently getting the car ready. I had a run-in with one of them. Said he was working for the government."

"That doesn't make sense." Ianto said.

"How did they get close enough to plant it inside him, Ianto? Susan, you were with him, do you have any idea what happened?"

"I'm not sure, It's all a blur." I lied. I remembered exactly what happened. "I think it was him, that Doctor Rupesh guy. He was shot and killed in the hospital earlier tonight. It must've been then."

"Here! Let's go." We heard Rhys say to Gwen.

"Yeah, okay. Take the bag, get to the car. Be ready to go. Make sure Owen and Tosh are still there. Er, where should we meet, Ianto, Susan?

"Your phone, your phone could be bugged." I said.

"Er, right. Er, remember the last time we had ice cream together?" Gwen asked.

"No." Ianto deadpanned.

"Yeah, you do. After the Grand Slam?"

"I don't like ice cream. It gives me a headache."

"I've got to go." Gwen hung up.

Ianto looked at me. "Susan, I promise, those bastards will pay. Come on, lets go meet the rest of the team."

* * *

Ianto and I are walking down a dark street, not talking. I was still trying to wrap my head around my husband being blown up. I knew it was going to happen, of course, but I wish I could have changed something.

Jack shouldn't have to go through the trauma of being blown to bits and reforming again.

Suddenly a van stops just behind us, and Ianto panics but I put my hand on his arm and he calms down. A man gets out a drops a bundle of newspapers at the back door of a shop before they drive off again.

Ianto and I run back to get one. Ianto look at eachother in concern as we read the headline.

**Message to the world- We Are Coming.**

Ianto and I walked around a park. I had donned a wig of dark black hair and hazel eye lids, with excessive makeup on. I also had on a long black coat that went down to my ankles, which hid two of my guns and a back up cell phone that I retrieved from one of my secret bunkers around Cardiff. Hey, being paranoid was a good thing after all.

Ianto and I sat down on a bench. "Ianto, we can't contact any of our normal people, you know that. I'm going to make a call. Stay here." I stood up and walked a few feet away and leaned against a tree, trying to call the Tardis.

I knew the Doctor and I were in a rocky spot in our friendship, I knew that we needed help. "Hey! Doctor. I need your help."

"What?" The Doctor asked, sharply through the phone.

"Doctor, we need the cavalierly. Something happened." My voice cracked.

"What happened?" The Doctor's voice automatically became softer.

I swallowed. "Jack… he's… ." I stopped for a second before continuing. "Someone put a damn bomb inside him, blew up Torchwood."

"What?" The Doctor asked, shocked. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine… I just… am not sure Jack is. I need you to come and pick us up. Ianto and I are at the park and Owen Tosh Gwen and Rhys are… somewhere, I don't know where at the moment."

"Okay, I'm locking onto your location. I'll be there soon." The Doctor hung up.

I stared at the phone for a second then walked back over to Ianto. "The Doctor's coming. He'll help."

Ianto cracked a smile. "Best news I've heard all day." Suddenly the Tardis sounds came through the air. "Correction, that is the best news I've heard all day."

I gave a slight smirk, then went back to my emotionless face that I doned after the explosion. Ianto and I walked up to the Tardis as she finished materializing next to the tree, where I made the cell call to the Doctor a few seconds ago.

"At least he is on time this time." I said, opening the door and walking into the Tardis. Ianto shut the door behind me and stared at the 'bigger on the inside' Tardis. I looked at Ianto. "You have never been in here before, have you?" Ianto just shook his head.

"Susan!" Amy yelled from her spot by the Tardis council. She ran and barreled into me, almost knocking me off my feet. "I heard about the bomb. I am so sorry. The Doctor picked me up at the spa planet after a day."

I smiled briefly. "I am too. Sorry about your spa trip." I looked to the Doctor "Doctor, now to get Gwen, Tosh, Owen and Rhys." I ran up to the council and the Doctor and I piloted the Tardis to the spot where I knew Gwen and Rhys stopped at the ATM in the TV, show. Hopefully they would stop there this time as well.

We landed and I ran to the doors, opened them and stepped out onto the area outside a bank where the ATM was and sure enough, Gwen, Rhys, Owen and Tosh were standing in front of it. I smiled and ran over to them.

"Didn't you hear the Tardis?" I asked, startling them, making them jump and spin around.

Gwen put her hand over her chest, breathing hard. "Don't startle me like that, Susan." She looked at me, annoyed then her face morphed into a huge smile. "Oh, come here!" She hugged me. "I'm glad you are alive."

Tosh looked around. "Where is Ianto?"

"You guys heard me when I said Tardis, right?" I smiled a dark smile that made even Gwen inch away from me, "The cavalierly is here."

* * *

**Some comments on Reviews:**

BlueFlame27: Susan manly watched Doctor Who... She only saw Torchwood episodes once or twice and considering that she had already spent 3 to 4 years in this universe before this point, she can't remember that many details. Anyone's memory would be slightly hazy after that long. Thanks for the review!

Guest, Smuzzie: Ah, you're very observant... its a possibility. ;)

**Feel Free to Review!**


	24. Children of Earth: Day Two- Part 2

**Children of Earth: Day Two- Part 2**

The Doctor, Gwen, Ianto, Owen, Tosh, Amy and I were all surrounding a table with holographic screens showing us the news while the Tardis rested in the Vortex. The Doctor had dropped Susan and Jenny at Messaline so Jenny could teach Susan more about diplomacy.

"We need a plan of attack." Owen stated.

"No." The Doctor immediately vetoed it. "No guns."

I glanced at the Doctor. "Well, it seems that they don't mind using weapons or don't you remember my HUSBAND being blown to bits? I think having guns is justified at this point."

"Sorry, do you remember what happens?" The Doctor asked. "Who is involved, how we win?"

"Oh yeah, I keep on forgetting you are from 2010 and not our current time, 2009." Owen said, not understanding the Doctor was asking me what happened in the T.V. show.

I winced. "Uh, if it helps, the humans are still on earth? All I know is it is the government that is hunting us down. And a place called Ashton Down Airfield. That's where they have Jacks…" I winced. "Remains."

"And how do you happen to know this?" Tosh asked harshly.

"I told you, I am from 2010." I glanced at Gwen, who gave me a small nod. She would keep my secret that I told her in 2008, about me being from a different universe entirely. Telling them now would be too much of a shock. "I think we should go the direct rout. I'll call unit. Have them put the city under gridlock. No one moves anywhere. Then, we appear, with the Tardis, in the middle of Ashton Down Airfield, get Jack out, then figure out what do from then."

"Jack's alive?" Ianto asked. "I thought you said Jack's remains are being held at the Airfield."

"Yeah. Jack can survive anything. I know that he will survive this."

"I don't think putting the whole of London on gridlock is a good idea." Rhys said. "People will panic."

"They should panic." I replied. "And I should be handling this on my own."

Gwen looked at me and her eyes widened. "You have that same expression on. The one at the police station before you regenerated a couple of hours later. One of us is supposed to die, just like last time."

"Gwen-" I started.

"What?" Owen asked sharply. Everyone started to talk all at once.

"It's me, isn't it." Ianto said, making everyone go quiet. "Owen and Tosh were supposed to be dead last time. Gwen can't die now, not when the... situation has changed for her. I'm the logical choice."

"Ianto, you're NOT going to die." I said.

"No." Ianto argued back. "You are not going to regenerate again, so soon after you first one. Not for me. I am not worth it. Plus, Jack would have my head."

"Ianto don't talk like that. Of course you are worth it. Every one of you are worth it."

"Lets talk about this later." The Doctor butted in. "So, who's up for rescuing Jack?"

* * *

The Doctor materialized the Tardis in the parking lot of Ashton Down. I straightened my black dress. The clothing was the Doctor's idea. To give him credit, Amy said it made me look more menacing when I was angry.

I was at the door when the Doctor walked over to me. "Susan, are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Of course. The government knows by knows that when they see a police box appear out of thin air, they are totally screwed. And, they have made me very pissed off. Now, would you excuse me, Doctor. I have a Husband to find and humans to terror."

I slid past the Doctor and out into the parking lot. I looked and spotted what looked like the entrance. I had memorized the blueprints to the place thirty minutes ago. I stalked to the door, pointed my sonic pen at the door, and it automatically swung open.

I stepped inside when I heard the alarm go off. I smirked as I heard running footsteps. I saw men in black uniforms kneel down and point their weapons at me as a woman walked through them, but stopped no more than a feet in front of them. "Ah, Susan Jane Anderson, our resident Time Lady. I welcome you to our establishment."

My eyes hardened. "You're a bit behind your times, Johnson. I'm from 2010. And my name is not Susan Jane Anderson anymore." I smirked. "It's Susan Jane HARKNESS."

"Well shit." Johnson muttered. "I assume you want your husband back."

I smiled. "Very much so."

"Well, too bad. He's a bit, preoccupied now."

"I know, pouring cement into his cell." Johnson's face turned that of surprised. "What? Do you think I wasn't watching? Oh, and more so, you've managed to piss me off. And on top of that you've managed to anger THE DOCTOR." Johnson's face paled. "Oh so you've heard what he is capable of." I walked forward. "So, if the Doctor can do all that, what do you think a Pissed off WIFE and Time Lady can do?"

The guards surrounding Johnson pointed their guns at me. "Oh like guns will work on a Time Lady. Don't you know we regenerate?"

Johnson clutched her throat, seemingly choking on air, her guards doing the same thing. "What-" Johnson asked.

I walked up to her as she fell to the ground. "Oh, it's just knockout gas, humans only. Don't worry, you'll wake up in a couple of hours and all this will be a dream."

I smirked as she fell to the floor, unconscious with the rest of her guards. "Phase one complete." I said, pressing my ear.

"I still wish we didn't have to knock them out." The Doctor complained in my ear.

"Oh you and your pacifist methods." I scolded him. "They never really worked anyway." I walked through the bodies till I came to Jack's cell. "Ianto, you ready?"

The response I got was the cell block being rocked and removed by a JCB, driven by Ianto. I ran through the whole in the wall and hopped on the JCB. "Hey, fancy seeing you here." I said. Ianto just laughed.

* * *

Ianto drove us down the road. "There is a quarry nearby. That's where the Doctor will be waiting."

I got out as we reached the Quarry. I watched as Ianto steadies the JCB and extends Jack's tomb over the edge of the quarry Then he lets it drop. The concrete smashes apart. Ianto and I exchange glances with each other and run to the Tardis.

The Doctor and I pilot the ship into the quarry, near where Jack was dropped. Once we materialized, I ran out, followed by Owen, Tosh, Gwen, Rhys, Amy and the Doctor.

I ran over to the rubble and saw Jack trying to climb out. I smiled widely and helped Jack up. "Told you I'd be back." Jack said. I laughed, tears pouring down my cheeks and I kissed Jack. Jack and I broke apart and Jack asked, "What the hell's going on?"

"Don't know yet, but the latest from the kids is that it's happening tomorrow." Gwen said. It was Gwen, Tosh and Amy's job to monitor all Earth communications and news channels mentioning the kids so we would know what is going on.

Jack smirked. "I'm just in time, then."

"Yeah, I'd prefer it if you got dressed first." The Doctor said.

"Ah, Doc. Couldn't stay away, could you?"

* * *

I was in the medical room, Owen tending to my cuts and bruises from the explosion. I didn't want them attended to until Jack was back. Jack was in our room, showering and changing. At least I hoped he was. Gwen was talking to Rhys, probably about her baby. Tosh was with Amy and the Doctor. "The Doctor has some pretty cool tools here." Owen remarked as he picked up a tool that disappeared bruises and started on my arms in shock.

"Owen, most of these are future technologies. I don't think the Doctor would like it if you took some back to 2009 with you."

"Please?" Owen pouted, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"No, Owen." I responded, not giving in.

Suddenly a machine in the room beeped. I hopped off the high bed and went over to look at it, Owen following, mumbling about me not staying still long enough to fix my bruises and cuts. My mouth hung open. "Owen." I said after I had found my voice. "Please tell me that's not what I think that is."

"You know the equipment in here better than I do." Owen said, his eyes fixed on the screen.

"So, how is my wife doing Owen? Oh." Jack came in the room, dressed as he normally dressed. He stopped short at the tiny life sign moving on the screen. "Susan? Please tell me that's not what I think that is."

"Funny. She said the exact same thing." Owen remarked. "But yes. You are looking at an embryo."

* * *

**Some comments on Reviews:**

Guest- Katherine: Thanks! :D


	25. Children of Earth: Day Three- Part 1

**Children of Earth: Day Three- Part 1**

Jack and I stared at the screen, the embryo moving inside my uterus, telling us that I was pregnant with a child.

My eyes were wide. That's why I was so damn emotional all the time and throwing up. It was morning sickness. I typed on the computer below the screen. It told me that I was one month into the pregnancy.

I turned to Jack, tears in my eyes. Damn hormones. "Jack." I said. Jack looked at me and rushed into my arms, holding me. Owen had left a long time ago. Jack picked me up and carried me to a bed.

"Susan, we will get through this."

I sobbed. "But I'm not ready to have a baby."

Jack rubbed his hand down my hair, calming me. "No one is. No one is ever ready to be a parent. Those that say they are, they are kidding themselves. But, we will try to be the best parents ever. But, do you know what this means?" Jack asked me.

I shook my head.

Jack smirked. "We had one hell of a wedding night."

I laughed, snuggling up against the warmth of Jack and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

I awoke in my bed with the Tardis humming softly. I rolled over and looked at Jack's sleeping form in the dark. I felt something moving in my throat. My eyes widened and I scrambled for the bathroom. I just made it in time before I puked into the toilet.

"Lights on halfway." Came Jack's voice. The lights did as they were told and I felt Jack's hand rubbing my back and his hand moving my hair out of the way. After I was done I wiped my mouth on the towel Jack handed to me and handed me a cup of water. I swirled it in my mouth and spit into the toilet.

Jack flushed the toilet before helping me up and guiding me over to the bed before I collapsed and snuggled up in the blankets, next to Jack. I looked at the alarm clock. It was three in the morning. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up again it was seven in the morning. I got up quietly, trying not to disturb Jack and headed into the bathroom and took a hot shower. Afterward I dried my red hair and put it up in my signature high ponytail. I reached for my glasses and put them back on.

I wore dark jeans and a tan blouse with light blue polka dots everywhere. I put my sonic pen, phone and psychic paper into my pocket and came out into our main bedroom where Jack was finishing getting dressed.

"Ready to kick some alien ass?" I asked him, slowly walking up to him.

"Very much so." Jack said. We kissed for some time then I stopped it.

"First, I want Sushi."

"Sushi?" Jack asked. "But you hate Sushi."

"Get. Me. Sushi." I said in a tone that told Jack I wouldn't take no for an answer.

Jack held his hands up in surrender. "Fine. I'll get you some Sushi."

* * *

Jack and I walked into the council room of the Tardis. I was full from having Sushi for breakfast. Everyone was already there. "Finally decided to show up?" Ianto asked.

"Couldn't let you guys have all the fun." I retorted, smirking.

"Check this out, it's all over the news. There is no way we can stop them thinking that it wasn't an alien attack." Amy said. We all went over to the screen on the tardis council and saw different broadcasts going.

"The children promised tomorrow and tomorrow is here. Our correspondents have been measuring the situation in Australia-"

"Le President a declare avoir ordonné la fermeture de nos _é_coles."

"The Senate have pointed out that we are now living in fear of our children. In fear of what they will say next. In fear of who or what is speaking through them."

"Tension is mounting as the population of the entire planet waits for the next incident."

"Le Parlement Europeen semble fige au regard de ces-"

"We've been given no answers, no hope, no assurance that our children will come first-"

"The Government has refused to speculate about the origin of the voice or the importance of the word tomorrow. Let's take you live now to Downing Street."

Prime Minister Green appeared on the screen. "In light of what's happening with our children, we've temporarily closed the schools. As a further precaution, we have introduced a temporary curfew for everyone under the age of eighteen. Keep your children at home where they'll be safe. The curfew takes effect immediately and will continue until further notice. But rest assured, we're doing everything in our power to find out what's going on, to safeguard our children and all the people of this nation. In the meantime, we are asking everyone to stay calm, and to go about your lives as normal. There's nothing to suggest we are in any danger, and as soon as we find out anything more, the public will be informed. And as always, I thank you, for your trust, and for your faith."

The Screen turned itself off.

Jack took command. "We need to access our Torchwood network. Everything is backed up, and encrypted, in an alien language, in a safe location in the cloud."

I swung the keyboard and screen around to Tosh. "Tosh, get started."

Tosh smirked. "On it."

"In the mean time, we should pick up Alice and Steven." I said.

"Why?" Jack asked. At the same time Gwen asked, "Who are Alice and Steven?"

"Well, you escaped holding. Johnson should be awake by now. Alice would be trying to call you and that would get herself into trouble." I looked pointedly at Jack.

Jack took a deep breath. "Okay."

I breathed a sigh of relief and went over to the Tardis council and started piloting the Tardis to Alice's house. "Jack, who is Alice?" Gwen asked.

Jack sighed. "Alice is my adopted daughter and Steven is her son."

"You have an adopted daughter? You?" Rhys asked as the rest of the Torchwood team's mouths hung open.

"Did Susan know?" Owen asked quietly.

Jack winced as I said, "Found out yesterday." Owen gave him a disappointed look. "And we are here." I said.

I walked to the door of the Tardis and Jack caught up with me. "Susan, you don't have to bring them on, you know."

"Jack, didn't you get my hint? Do you want them to get hurt? I don't. Even though I didn't find out about them until yesterday, I still care for them."

Jack sighed. "Okay. Let me come with you, though."

I nodded and we stepped out into Alice's living room, startling Alice enough that she dropped her glass on the kitchen floor, shattering it. "What the hell Dad!"

"Mom?!" Came Steven's voice. He came running into the room. "Mom are you alright? Uncle Jack!" Steven launched himself at Jack and hugged him.

"Jack, what are you-? Are you okay? That explosion in Cardiff-"

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Jack asked her. Alice nodded her head yes. "I might have forgotten an important introduction. You know how I said that this was Susan Jane Anderson?" Jack said, motioning toward me.

"Yes."

"Actually, she is Susan Jane Harkness."

"You're married?!"

I stuck my hand out to Alice. "Susan Jane Harkness, resident Time Lady at your service."

"And she's an alien?" Alice asked after shaking my hand in amazement.

Steven, missing the entire conversation about Aliens, walked over to me. "You married Uncle Jack?" He asked.

I smiled and crouched down to his hight. "Yes I have, and I love him very much."

Steven looked at me like he was silently judging me then hugged me. "Auntie Susan!"

I stared over Steven's head in bewilderment at Jack and mouthed 'help.' Jack just smiled and shook his head. "So, as I was saying, we need to get you somewhere safe."

"Why?"

"Because whoever planted the bomb wants me dead. You are leverage that can be used against me. I will not allow that to happen."

Alice nodded. "Steven, go pack an overnight bag with three sets of clothes."

"Can I show Auntie Susan my room?" Steven asked. With the nod of approval from his mother, Steven dragged me by the arm up the stairs to his bedroom, which was decked out in anything and everything baseball.

"Wow, you must love baseball." I stated.

"Oh yeah. Uncle Jack took me to a few games in the States once." Steven said, getting out a backpack from his closet and began stuffing the bag full of clothes. "It was amazing!"

"I bet." I said. Then, "Don't forget your socks and underwear." I froze, where did that come from?

"Auntie Susan!" Steven laughed. "I wasn't going too." To prove his point, Steven took some of his baseball underwear of tiny baseball bats and balls, shook them out so I could see and stuffed it in his blue backpack. He did the same thing with his socks.

I smiled as Steven included a binder full of baseball cards. After shoving everything inside, he zipped up the bag and swung it over his shoulder and pulled his shoes on. "Ready!"

"Wow, I'm sure you beat a world record for packing bags there, buddy." I said, resting my right hand on his back as he walked out of his room. I turned off the light.

Steven looked at me with a smile and in that moment, I knew I could not let Jack use this kid on day five. It would break my hearts. "You're sure?"

I smiled wider. "Oh, you bet kid. Now, let's go back downstairs to Uncle Jack and your Mom, okay?"

"Sure!" Steven said, "I bet I can beat you to the kitchen."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" I asked in a challenging way.

Steven took off running. "Race ya!"

"Hey! That's cheating!" I yelled after him and took off a second later.

* * *

"Beat you." Steven said, hugging Alice as I ran in the room. To make a show of Steven winning, I bent over and panted.

"Yeah, you did, kid." I straightened up and ruffled his hair. "Great job!"

"Uauaggg." Steven said, straightening it back out. Jack gave me a look of amusement. Alice had a small smile on her face.

"Hey Steven, how would you like to time travel?" I asked.

Steven's jaw dropped. "We have that technology that can do that now?!"

I smirked. "Not exactly. Let me introduce myself you properly. Susan Jane Harkness, Time Lady, at your service." I gave a small bow.

If it was even possible, Steven's jaw dropped even more. "Are you an alien?"

"Yes, but one of the nice ones."

Steven smiled. "I've always wanted to meet an alien. What planet are you from?"

I glanced at Jack and said, "Gallifrey which is in the constellation of Kasterborous."

"Kast… what?" Steven asked.

"Kast- er- boro- us." I pronounced.

"Kast… Kasterbor...Kasterborous!" Steven exclaimed, pleased with himself.

"Yes. But that's not why I am here. Bad and dangerous men are after Uncle Jack, in turn, that puts you and your mother in danger. This," I said, walking over to the police box, still parked in the living room. "Is called the Tardis, which stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Sooooo, it's a time machine." Steven concluded, practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. "Why is it a police box?"

"Because it is a disguise. The Doctor traveled to 1960's once and it disguised itself as a police box and it got stuck like that ever since."

"Haven't you fixed it yet?"

"Why?" I asked. "I like the police box. Why does it need changing?"

"It's supposed to be a disguise, right? It's doing a very bad job of it in the living room. If it was so good, it would have be a couch or bookshelf or something. Not a police box, which was supposed to be outside."

I looked at Jack and we both started laughing. I looked at Alice. "Every minute we stay here, we are at risk. We should get going." Alice nodded mutely. I turned to Steven, "Come on, Steven, want to see a real time machine?" I asked.

As soon as Steven nodded his head, I snapped my fingers and the door opened.

* * *

**Some comments on Reviews:**

BlueFlame27: Gwen and Susan will both be fighting mothers... you wouldn't want to cross them when they are angry.

ElysiumPhoenix: Thanks! :)

Smuzzie: Yep, you called it! Awesome! :D


	26. Children of Earth: Day Three- Part 2

**Children of Earth: Day Three- Part 2**

Two hours have passed since we picked up Alice and Steven. Rhys and Amy were entertaining Steven in the games room while Owen, Ianto, Tosh, Gwen, Alice, Jack, The Doctor, and I were standing in a circle, talking about what to do next. I stood, crossing my arms, leaning into Jack. Tosh and Owen held hands and Ianto was staring, in awe, across at Alice. He had been staring at her the whole time since she came aboard.

"What do we do now?" Alice asked.

"We need to somehow record the meetings at the Thames House, floor thirteen. We have to find out what is going on in those meetings." I said

Jack nodded, going into Torchwood leader mode. "Frobisher's the key to this. He's just a civil servant, he's nothing. What makes him start authorizing executions?"

"We also have to do something about Clem." Tosh brought up.

"I'll get his records." I said, walking over to the computer attached to the council and started typing away.

"What did it feel like? I mean, getting blown up." Ianto asked, rather insensitively. Alice looked at Jack, startled. She hadn't known the bomb had been _inside_ him.

"Ianto!" Tosh cried, smaking his arm.

"It wasn't the best of days." Jack responded.

"No, but did you feel it? Or did everything just go black?"

"I felt it." Jack said, no emotion in his voice.

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"Do you ever think that one day your luck will run out? That you won't come back?" Ianto asked. I tensed, knowing that he did die, but as the Face of Boe, were I wouldn't know him at all. I felt tears prickle at my eyelids and forced them back down and concentrated on my work. I would think about that later.

"I'm a fixed point in time and space. That's what the Doctor says. I think that means it's forever."

The Doctor nodded his head. "I am sorry about that, Jack."

"So one day you'll see us," Ianto meaning the Torchwood team, "die of old age, and just keep going."

"Yeah."

"We'd better make the most of it, then."

"I suppose."

"Whoa, look at that" I said, getting them distracted from the current topic of conversation and pointed to the screen, "Face recognition software. And, arrested two hours ago in London. He wouldn't give his name, but that is Clement MacDonald."

"That's the man from the hospital." Jack stated.

"Could be useful." Owen remarked.

I turned to Gwen. "Could you get him out? We need him."

Gwen looked at me, skeptical. "How am I supposed do that?"

"You were a policewoman." Tosh pointed out.

"Oh, okay. Bloody hell. Anything else while I'm at it?"

"Fillet steak would be nice." Ianto said, jokingly.

"Yeah, don't push it. Susan, could you drop me off?"

"Yeah." I walked around the council, and pointing it a block away from the station, hidden in an alcove. I walked Gwen to the door. "Be careful, Gwen."

Gwen smiled weekly. "Thanks." Then she was gone.

"So, Susan, what's Clem's story?" Jack asked.

I knew Jack wasn't comfortable with this part of his past so I talked quickly. "It was your classic alien abduction, back when he was a kid. 1965. He was living ten miles outside Arbroath, the Holly Tree Lodge, it was an orphanage. I looked up the files. The kids were taken away in November 1965. The Lodge was closing down. They were being taken to a second care home called Harbour Heights in Plymouth, except that's where the records stopped. There's no trace of them arriving. I mean, it was the sixties, a lot of the paperwork's gone missing. But if what he's saying is true, maybe they never got there."

"Show me those people." Jack said.

I looked at Jack, not wanting to. "What people?"

"Andrew Staines, Ellen Hunt, Michael Sanders. The ones who were killed the same day as me."

"Why, do you think there's a connection?" Tosh asked.

"Show me. No, no, give me their history. Show me them forty years ago."

I sighed and typed it into the Tardis database and it brings up their pictures on the screen.

Jack's face goes several shades whiter. "Who are they, Jack? Did you know them?" Owen asked.

"I never knew their names." Jack mumbled.

"Who were they?" Ianto asked. "Jack, tell me. Did you know them?" Jack turns and ran outside of the Tardis, I ran after Jack. "Jack! Susan!" Ianto yells.

I finally caught up to Jack right before a stoplight intersection. I grabbed his hand. "Jack, please, stop running. Let me help you."

Jack looked at me, tears in his eyes. "It's my fault. Those kids."

I hugged Jack. "I know. Shh." I broke out of the hug. "Let's go somewhere more private."

* * *

Jack and I walked into a park that was nearby and sat under a tree, mostly hidden from view, and calmed Jack as he cried.

After some time it started to get dark and Jack was tear free. "There's something I have to do. The Thames House."

I nodded, pulling up my sleeve to reveal my vortex manipulator and I smirked. "Already got you covered."

* * *

Jack and I stood outside the Thames House on the road, Jack having a cell phone out, ringing on speaker. "Oh, excuse me, I'd better take this. I was gonna phone you. God, I wish I was home right now. Look, just tell the girls that there's nothing to worry about." Mr. Frobisher said.

"Oh, I'll tell them that, Johnny boy. I'll tell them that their father tried to have me killed, how about that?" Jack said.

"That's my wife's phone." Mr. Frobisher said, panicking. "How did you get my wife's phone?"

"This is 1965, isn't it? All of this because of 1965. Frobisher, tell me, is it them? Have they come back?"

"Yes."

"That's why you tried to have me killed. Along with Andrew Staines and Ellen Hunt and Michael Sanders. All of us dead so no one could say anything, is that it?"

"I had no choice."

"Well, I've got a choice. Do you want to hear my choice? I could blow this thing sky high. I could tell the world, unless you get me into Thames House. I demand to talk to the 456 myself, along with my wife. Think about it. The fact that they've come back proves that they can't be trusted. You need me."

"Captain, we have your daughter and grandson. Alice and Steven Carter in our custody."

Jack and I glanced. He was bluffing. We had them on the Tardis. "You what?"

"I promise, nothing will happen to them. I absolutely promise. So long as you agree to say nothing."

"Yeah? Well, how about I go back into that house right now and get your wife? And your children?"

"Except you won't, because you're a better man than me. I'm sorry, Jack."

"Except that you don't have Alice and Steven, do you, Mr. Frobisher." I said.

"Who are you?"

"Susan Jane Harkness, at your service."

* * *

Jack and I took our time walking back to the Tardis. I gave the Doctor orders, telepathically, to watch the contact with the 456, so we would have some time before they would start to miss us.

"Jack, are you sure?" I asked as we stopped in front of the police box. "Are you sure that you want everyone to know?"

"They will find out another way if I don't tell them." Jack mumbled.

I hugged Jack. "Then we will get through this, together." I grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed. He squeezed back.

I opened the Tardis door and walked up the ramp. Tosh, Owen, Ianto, Gwen, Rhys, Amy and The Doctor were standing around Clem. Alice and Steven didn't seem to be in the room, which was good. "He hasn't changed. He's the same. He's the same. He's the same. All those years, how can he be the same?" Clement MacDonald said.

"What's he talking about, Jack? Susan?" Gwen asked.

"Clement MacDonald. Just another name. It was easier if you didn't know the names." Jack said.

"You were there in 1965?" Tosh asked.

"He was the man." Clem said.

"No, no, this is what he does, you see. He fights them. He fights aliens. Isn't that right, Jack?" Gwen said.

"No." Jack said, coldly.

"Then what were you doing there?" Owen asked.

"I gave them the kids. 1965, I gave them twelve children."

"What for?" Ianto asked.

"As a gift."

* * *

**A Comment on a Review:**

RiverSong98: Thanks so much! ... I do that sometimes as well, *Looks around* shh! :)

**Feel Free to Review.**


	27. Children of Earth: Day Four- Part 1

Reminder: ~0~ are flashbacks

**Children of Earth: Day Four- Part I**

~0~

_1965 Scotland_

Jack drives a Land Rover to a lonely moor, to meet a woman and a troop of soldiers guarding a lorry. "This is the location they specified. A set of instructions, coming through on a wavelength combination designated 456." Vanessa said.

"Did they give a name?" Jack asked.

"All we've got is that number. 456."

"According to our alien friends, in four months time, the virus will mutate. It's a brand new strain of Indonesian Flu. They claim it could kill up to twenty five million people. All our research seems to back up their figures. In 1918, the Spanish Flu outbreak killed something like five percent of the human race."

"I know. I was there."

"Well, this time, we're being offered a cure. They'll send the antivirus in exchange." Vanessa said.

"How many children do they want?"

"Twelve. It's like a sacrifice to the ancient gods. Twelve virgins."

"Just twelve? It sounds like a good deal, what do they want them for?"

"They say they'll live forever."

"Yeah, sure. Why do you need me?" Jack asked.

"Well, assuming twelve children can be found, then we need someone to deliver them."

"What, in case the aliens are hostile, you need someone who can't die?"

"Actually, we need someone who doesn't care."

~0~

_Back in the TARDIS_

"1965, I gave them twelve children." Jack said.

"You just handed them over and hoped for the best?" Gwen asked, horrified.

~0~

_1965 Scotland_

"You just come with Uncle Jack. We're gonna go on an adventure, yeah?" They get to the location. "Everyone off." Outside, in the night. The soldiers are behind them, guns ready. "Here we go. All right, children, you follow me. Adventure." A bright light appears. "Okay, children, walk into the light. Do as I say."

Clem stays behind. "What's in there? What is it?"

"Just go." Jack urges.

"It's safe though, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's safe. Keep going. You don't want to be left out, do you?" But the light vanishes before Clem gets there. He runs and hides.

"Everyone okay?" Jack asked as he gets back to the troops.

"Yes, sir." A soldier says, stiffly.

"The information's coming through now on the 456. It's the antivirus, just as they promised." Vanessa.

"Good night's work." Jack said.

"Maybe the gods were kind. Maybe they are in paradise." Vanessa mused.

"No such thing." Jack said.

~0~

_The Tardis_

"You are in every nightmare I've ever had." Clem said.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I-" Jack says.

Clem grabs Gwen's gun that was left on the council by the Doctor. "Gwen." Rhys says.

Clem shoots Jack. "Jack!" I yelled. I crouched down beside him as I waited for Jack to revive himself.

"Okay. It's over now." Gwen said to Clem. The others trying to stay away from Clem as far as the possibly could.

"Stay away." Clem said.

"Just give me the gun, Clem. Come on."

"You're on his side."

"Give it to me."

"And he's on their side."

"Okay, it's over"

"You're all involved."

"Gwen, let him go. He's dangerous, man." Rhys said.

"I'm not dangerous!" Clem yelled.

"We know. We know you're not. We know that."

"But that's a lie, isn't it? Isn't it? We both know I, I killed a man. I am dangerous."

"Can I take that?" Gwen takes back her gun and hands it to Rhys who hands it to the Doctor who hides it.

"There we are."

"But it's wasn't my fault. There is something up there. They do want children. That man held my hand and took me to them."

Jack revives and I hug him while Clem stairs in shock.

"This is normal, okay? This is what he does. I told you he was going to be okay." Gwen said.

"No."

"Come on. Clem?"

Clem runs away and Gwen followers. "I can't believe you didn't mention this before." Ianto said.

"They didn't speak through kids back then. I didn't recognize the signs at first." Jack said.

"That's not what I meant."

"They're coming back." Rhys stated.

Gwen and Clem walked back into the Tardis "The man who sent me and my friends to die can't die himself." Clem said.

"It was a protection racket. You must have known they'd be back." Tosh said.

"I knew it was a possibility."

"But you still gave them the payoff?" Amy asked.

"We had no choice."

"Why us?" Clem asked.

"You wouldn't be missed." Jack replied.

"I can see that."

"All this time, the one consolation I had was, the deal seemed to work."

"It worked for forty four years. That's not a bad breathing space." Rhys said.

"Why was I left behind? What's wrong with me?"

"We know they only want pre-pubescent kids. Maybe it's got something to do with that. Maybe you were just on the cusp of puberty. Not quite adult, not quite child." Ianto said.

"Saved by your hormones." Rhys mused.

"Everyone follow us please, thank you." The Tardis computer said, still listening to the recording the Tardis was hacking into.

"Is this still recording, Doctor? I need every second of this."

The Doctor nodded, staring solemnly at Jack. "Yeah."

"Hello again. Before we consider your request, I've been asked for a point of clarification. Before we even discuss your, your request, we need to know exactly what it is you intend to do with the children." Mr. Frobisher said.

"Somebody is watching. Some remnant-" The 456 said.

"It knows I'm here. It knows!" Clem says, panicking.

"Somebody is watching." Owen says.

"I told you, it knows. Turn it off." Clem said.

"It's talking about the other camera. It doesn't know about us. Shush." Gwen said.

On the computer Mr. Frobisher says "The Prime Minister, the leader of this country, the United Kingdoms watching through this camera here, and he needs to know what would happen to our children if we were to hand them over to you."

"It is off the record?"

"Yes." Mr. Frobisher says.

"Come in."

"In there?"

"With your camera. Come in."


	28. Children of Earth: Day Four- Part 2

**Children of Earth: Day Four- Part 2**

"It's hiding something." Clem says to us.

The camera man is helped into a hazmat suit. "Right. Is that okay?" Dekker asked.

"Mmm hmm. Yeah." A man confirms.

"Now, you'll be able to hear us and we can hear anything you say. Okay, hand me a mouthpiece. There you go." Dekker says. He plugs in the suit's air supply. "Don't take it off until the light in the airlock goes green. Okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Camera. I'll be monitoring you throughout. "

"Good luck." Bridget says.

"Thank you, ma'am." The man says.

"Air content stabilized." The airlock opens and the cameraman enters the containment chamber. Visibility is not good. He gets sight of the 456 with its green drool. Then Dekker's life signs monitor screen expands to three traces. "I'm getting three heartbeats." Dekker says.

"It's got three heads?" Mr. Frobisher asked.

"No, there's, there's three distinct forms of life in there." Dekker says.

"Get closer." Mr. Frobisher orders.

The cameraman is close to panic. He follows the line of a plastic tube from the 456 to see children connected to machinery. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Clem yells.

"He's one of the kids from 1965." Gwen said, horrified.

"He's still just a child." Jack says.

"Do you think he knows? Is he conscious?" Rhys asked.

"What have you done to him?" Mr. Frobisher asked, horrified. The 456 throws a hissy fit, and the cameraman gets splatters with green. "Get him out of there. Get him out! Get him out!"

"It would ensure the smooth running of diplo, diplo, diplomatic relations-" The 456 started.

"John, get me out of here!" The cameraman yells.

Between Earth and 456, 456, 456, 456 if that previous encounter was kept off the record off the record off the record." The 456 says. "By off the record I mean private." The cameramen gets out of the room.

"Get it off!" The cameraman says. The technicians help him off with the haz-mat suit, and clothes.

"Private, private, private, private." The 456 says.

Mr. Frobisher clutches his hands into fists. "This is unacceptable!"

"We do not harm the children. They feel no pain." The 456 say. "We do not harm the children. They feel no pain. They live long beyond their years."

"Oh, well, that's okay then." Gwen says sarcastically.

"But we still don't know. What does it do with them? What does it want them for?" Jack asked. I held his hand.

"Bit late to ask now." Amy said.

"We have answered your question. You have one day to select and deliver your ten percent." 456 says.

"And if we refuse?" Mr. Frobisher asks.

"We will wipe out your entire species."

* * *

Owen and Tosh were standing a little ways away, Owen holding Tosh as she cried. Rhys was hugging Gwen, murmuring words of encouragement. Ianto was pacing. Clem was in a temporary room that the Tardis provided. Amy stood by the Doctor and Jack and I were by the door to the Tardis. Alice and Steven still hadn't come out of their room. The Tardis told me that they were still sleeping.

Jack and I looked at each other, expressionless as we watched Torchwood break down around us. I looked at the Doctor, my face blank and nodded my head. The Doctor nodded back. I took Jack's left hand with my right and kissed him before we opened the Tardis door and stepped into the empty street.

I closed the door behind me and we stepped back as we heard shouting from inside as the winds picked up. It was Gwen, yelling at the Doctor to stop. To let them out with us. The Tardis disappeared completely.

Jack and I looked at each other before setting off down the street. Back on the Tardis, a while ago, the Doctor and I communicated telepathically. I told the Doctor to get them out. Get them off Earth and come back when we were done.

I couldn't let Ianto or Steven get killed. I couldn't.

Jack and I reached a spot and ducked into the shadows. I pulled my sleeve up and fiddled with my vortex manipulator.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." Jack confirmed.

Jack and I vanished, only to reappear in Mr. Frobisher's office, startling him. "What the hell? How?"

I smirked. "Advanced technology. Now, let if we weren't clear last time, perhaps this time. Let us speak to the 456!"

"No." Mr. Frobisher said.

"Fine by me." I said. I took out my cell phone and got out a recording that the Doctor sent me. I didn't tell Mr. Frobisher that it was a recording or fake made by the Tardis. "Say hi to your father, Holly, Lilly."

"Hi Daddy." They both said on the recording

"Girls?" He breathed, paling considerably. "Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"No Daddy." Lilly's voice said. "A man stopped by and said we had to play the quiet game and sneak around like spies."

"It's fun." Holly says. "He also has a gun, just like yours, Daddy. He showed it to us."

Mr. Frobisher swallowed. "Well, I hope you two are behaving for him."

"We are." Lilly and Holly said.

I turned off the recording and put the phone back into my pocket and smiled. "Now, are you going to take us to the 456 or not?"

Mr. Frobisher nodded. "Yes, if you won't hurt the my girls."

I took the cell phone out and pretended to call someone. "Hey, it's me." I paused for a second as if hearing someone answer. "Yeah, he agreed. Leave the girls. Big Daddy understands the stakes well enough." I hung up.

Jack raised an eyebrow, silently saying something along the lines of 'big daddy?' I rolled my eyes and looked back at Mr. Frobisher. "Lead us to them, first, evacuate the Thames House. I know what will happen, what the 456 have planned if we contradict them. Evacuate the House."

Mr. Frobisher pickles us the phone in his office and calls security. "Yeah, I need an entire evacuation of the Thames House…. YES NOW! Emergency override 99." Mr. Frobisher slams the phone down as the lights begin to flash but no sound goes off.

Mr. Frobisher leads us to the door and out into the panicked hallways of running people getting out. We walked calmly through the sea of panicking people to the room were the 456 are. "Here you are. They are in the tank."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Jack said. Both of us walked inside the room and I soniced the door closed, turned on the security system and shorted it out. No one would see this.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness and this is my wife, Susan Jane Harkness. I've dealt with you lot before. I'm here to explain why this time you're not getting what you want."

"You yielded in the past." The 456 said.

"And don't I know it." Jack stated. "I was there in 1965. I was part of that trade. And that's why I'm never gonna let it happen again."

"Explain."

"There's a saying here on Earth. A very old, very wise friend of mine taught me it. An injury to one is an injury to all. And when people act according to that philosophy, the human race is the finest species in the universe." Jack said.

"Never mind the philosophy. What he's saying is, you're not getting one solitary, single child. The deal is off." I said.

"Er, I like the philosophy."

I smirked. "I gathered."

"You yielded in the past. You will do so again." The 456 said.

"In the past, the numbers were so small they could be kept secret. But this time that is not gonna happen." Jack said. "Because we've recorded everything. All the negotiations, everything the politicians said, everything that happened in this room. And those tapes will be released to the public. Unless you leave this planet for good."

"You yielded in the past. You will do so again."

"When people find out the truth, you will have over six billion angry human beings taking up arms to fight you. That might be a fight you think you can win, but at the end of it, the human race in defense of its children will fight to the death. And if I have to lead them into battle, then I will."

"You've got enough information on this planet, check your records. His name is Captain Jack Harkness. Go back a hundred and fifty years and see what you're facing. And while you are at it, Susan Jane Harkness and a certain Time Lord called THE DOCTOR."

"This is fascinating, isn't it?" The 456 said. "The human infant mortality rate is twenty nine thousand one hundred and fifty eight deaths per day. Every three seconds, a child dies. The human response is to accept and adapt."

"We're adapting right now, and we're making this a war." I hissed.

"Then the fight begins."

"We're waiting for your reply."

"Action has been taken." Alarms go off in Thames House, and the doors slam shut. The whole place is secure. Hopefully everyone was out. I smirked and placed my hand inside the bag I was carrying and pulled out a gas mask, put it on and tightened it.

"What have you done?"

"You wanted a demonstration of war. A virus has been released. It will kill everyone in the building."

"Good thing I planned ahead then." I said, stepping forward. "I brought this, futuristic gas mask with me. I had the building evacuated. You've lost."

"And yet I have won."

I turned as I saw Jack kneel over and die. I fell to the ground, tears in my eyes, and crawled over to him, hugging him and pressed my vortex manipulator and appeared in our room in the Tardis, the only safe place I could think of.

* * *

**A Comment on a Review:**

Maren the fangirl: Thanks! I wanted to find some way to include them in these episodes.


	29. Children of Earth: Day Five- Part 1

**Children of Earth: Day Five- Part 1**

After Jack revived, I teleported us back out of the Tardis, taking a laptop with me. I left the gas mask back in our room. I had asked the Tardis not to tell the Doctor we were there.

Jack and I set up the laptop and I hacked into the live stream T.V. The Prime Minister speaks to the nation. Prime Minister Green, "Today, we're taking steps to safeguard your children. The schools are being opened again, and we urge all of you to send your children back to their classes straight away. Government representatives will be visiting certain schools to discuss a series of inoculations."

"These inoculations are to protect your children. These inoculations are safe. These inoculations will guarantee no repeat of the problems of the past four I ask of you now to cooperate, to send your children back to school, and to resume your lives as normal. And as ever, I thank you for your patience, your understanding and your faith."

I shook my head and closed the laptop. "They are lying. Remember the recordings of the meetings. They are taking the children."

"Yes, they are. And we will stop them." Jack says, holding my hands. He kissed me and I kissed back. We broke apart. "What do we do next?" Jack asked me.

I called the Doctor. "Hey Doc, you have those recordings?"

"Yes." The Doctor replied. "Are you going to release them?"

"Yes. I have to change this." Okay. I opened back up my laptop and started typing, hacking into all the T.V. channels.

By now it was time to go to school. Then, in every single house around the world, their T.V. turned on to reveal me, sitting on a bench with the park as it's background. "Please, pay attention. This is of the utmost importance. What I have here, on this USB stick," I held up a USB stick. "Is a recording of everything that has been going on in secret meetings with the government. I plugged it in. Everything said on those video's, recorded. We've recorded everything. All the negotiations, everything the politicians said, everything that happened behind closed doors. Don't send your children to school. They are in danger. If you don't believe me, watch." Then the broadcast went to the recorded video.

Cabinet Office Briefing Room A. COBRA. Where all the emergency planning takes place.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's been decided we're going to make the 456 an offer." Prime Minster Green says. "A realistic number, something we can manage, and then we see what happens."

"You mean we're going to haggle? What about the military option?" Riley asks.

"There's nothing to take action against. Evidently, the 456 must have some sort of base of operations in orbit, but our satellites are showing nothing. Whatever's up there, it's beyond our technology." The Defense Secretary says.

"There's a target sat in Thames House." Riley says.

"Taking that out would be a declaration of war." The Defense Secretary says.

The Deputy PM joins in. "A war we can't win."

"That's why I've invited John to address Gold Command. In terms of managing the figures, what could we offer and get away with?" Mr. Green says.

"Look, it won't just be Britain, will it?" Riley says.

"The idea is that every country makes a camouflage able contribution.

Right, well, er, for a start, there are twenty children in Oakington right now. Twenty one units. Unaccompanied asylum seekers awaiting deportation." Mr. Green says.

"And no one would miss them. We need more. Can you bump the numbers up to sixty?" The Defence Secretary says.

"I think so. We could have them all in Oakington by first thing tomorrow." Mr. Frobisher said.

"Thank you, John. Now go back to Thames House and consult with the 456. Make them an offer of sixty units and no more." Mr. Green.

"It's confirmed. Three hundred and twenty five thousand is ten percent of the children, the, er, units, in this country. Every country is saying a different number, which in each case amounts to ten percent."

"I think it's fair to say that our final offer has just been rejected. Okay, thanks, everyone. Let's take a break." Mr. Green said.

"It's worth considering, sir. The world's population will be nine billion by 2050. That's a two and a half billion rise. The UK'll go from sixty one million to seventy seven, every one of them needing food and water, a home, transport, fuel, TVs and fridges"

"Rick, Rick, Rick, Rick. What are you suggesting, a cull of ten percent would do us good?" Mr. Green asked.

"I'm just saying, if we need to spin this to the public, and God knows, at the moment, spin is all we can do, then in an age when we're terrified by the planet's dwindling resources, a reduction in the population could possibly, just possibly, if presented in the right way, be seen as good. Sir."

"With regrets, ladies and gentlemen, I have to tell you that we're now facing the worst case scenario. And right now, we don't have time for a discussion on ethics. I'm afraid the hand-wringing will have to wait. All we can do at the moment is to address a number of vital and practical questions." Mr. Green said.

"Namely, how do we select the ten percent? Who would go? How would we transport them? And how could we sell it to the voters?"

"John?"

"Well, the selection's not down to me." Mr. Frobisher said.

"Nevertheless. Practical solutions, please."

"Once the selection has been made, then my department can arrange to bus all the children to the rendezvous points together, school by school. My staff are compiling various school databases."

"Which is out of my hands. Over to you, sir."

"Anyone? Might I remind you the clock is ticking."

"It would have to be random."

"No-one'll believe it was random. Not unless some of us are seen waiting at school gates for empty buses to return."

"If the criteria we use is demonstrably fair and entirely random, then at least we could defend ourselves-"

"So you're willing to risk your kids to make it look fair?"

"Then how else could we choose?"

"We could do it alphabetically."

"Oh yes, thanks, Mister Yates."

"I didn't mean. I've got no kids. I wasn't trying to-"

"Yes, no kids and no consequences. And yours have already grown up."

"Let's keep this civil, Denise." Mr. Green said.

"Oh yes, let's discuss the loss of millions of innocent children, and let's be civilized about it."

* * *

**A comment on a Review:**

Maren the fangirl: I didn't like how Ianto or Steven died in this so I decided to change it. :)


	30. Children of Earth: Day Five- Part 2

**Children of Earth: Day Five- Part 2**

"If you wouldn't mind, yes."

"Could we limit it to one loss per family? Every second-born child?"

"That would take more time, more organisation. Time we don't have."

"So it would have to be one school at a time."

"Look, I'm going to say what everyone else is thinking. If this, this lottery takes place, my kids aren't in it."

"So, we could have a show of hands. I hate to be crass, but in the circumstances-"

"Well, who votes? Those with kids, or those with no interest to declare?"

"No one votes. It's down to me to make an executive decision."

"Do you need some time?"

"No. Whatever happens, the children and grandchildren of everyone round this table will be exempt."

"What about nieces and nephews?"

"Don't push your luck.

"You seriously expect me to look my brother in the eye-"

"We need to limit the number of people who know."

"Look him in the eye and what, just give him a condolence card?"

"That's the responsibility of government, Denise!"

"No, the first responsibility is to protect the best interests of this country, right? Then let's say it. In a national emergency, a country must plan for the future and discriminate between those who are vital to continued stability, and those who are not. And now that we've established that our kids are exempt, the whole principle of random selection is dead in the water anyway."

"Only so far as-"

"Let me finish. Now look, on the one hand you've got the good schools. And I don't just mean those producing graduates, I mean the pupils who will go on to staff our hospitals, our offices, our factories. The workforce of the future. We need them. Accepted, yes? So, set against that you've got the failing schools, full of the less able, the less socially useful. Those destined to spend a lifetime on benefits, occupying places on the dole queue and, frankly, the prisons. Now look, should we treat them equally? God knows, we've tried, and we've failed. And now the time has come to choose. And if we can't identify the lowest achieving ten percent of this country's children, then what are the school league tables for?"

"Anyone want to speak against that?"

Silence.

"Then there we have it. John, you have your criteria. We've selected the ten percent."

The recording ended and I reappeared on the screen. "Keep your children at home. Don't go out." I shut the laptop, terminating the program, falling into Jack. "I hate this."

Jack held me. "I know. At least they know. They know what their government did. How they selected."

"We have to go back to Ashton Down. That's where we will stop this."

"Okay." Jack said. I left the laptop on the bench, I knew I couldn't use it anymore, the government would be tracking it. I pressed the buttons on my vortex manipulator and we disappeared, reappearing in a big room in Ashton Down, a research room.

The soldiers in the room pointed their weapons at us, recognizing me from the broadcast. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Harkness, how wonderful it is of you to join us."

"Save it, Johnson. I'm not in the mood." I hissed.

Dekker, from the first meeting of the 456 is unhand cuffed. "This should be everything you need. And if it's not, we'll find it." Johnson said.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"Wavelengths. The 456 are named after a wavelength, and that's got to be the key to fighting back." Johnson told us.

"You're wasting your time. There's nothing you can do. I've analysed those transmissions for forty years and never broke 'em." Johnson shoots him in the leg

"What do you think, Captain? Someone told me you were good. Were they right?"

"Let's get to work. Get me access to the Torchwood software. Log on to the servers and, welcome back."

"It still won't work. There's nothing on there. It's useless." Dekker said, holding his leg in pain.

"We've got technology way beyond you."

"We hacked into Torchwood years ago, you idiot. There's nothing."

* * *

A while later, "If we cycle the wavelength back at them-" Jack said.

"I know what you're trying to do. A constructive wave. Do you think people aren't working on that all over the world? But it's never going to work. The effect would be like shouting at the 456, that's all. Just shouting." Dekker said.

"Why did Clem die?" The Tardis had told me that Clem was dead a couple minutes ago.

"It was the 456 that killed him." Johnson said.

"But how did they do it? Why did they do it?" I asked.

"We've got the recording here."

"His mind must have synced to the 456 back when he was a child. But they didn't need to kill him. He wasn't any threat. Unless maybe that connection hurt them."

"This is the 456 at the moment of his death. We've lifted the sound from the Thames House link." Johnson said.

"That sound, Mister Dekker, what's that sound?"

"I don't know. It's new."

"Exactly. It's new. We don't have to analyse the wavelength, just copy it. Turn it into a constructive wave. But we've got no way of transmitting."

"Of course you have."

"Shut up." I said.

"Same way as them."

"I'll find something else." Jack said.

"What does he mean?" Johnson said.

"Don't listen to him." Jack and I said at the same time.

"Dekker, tell me." Johnson ordered.

"The 456 used children to establish the resonance."

"Meaning what?"

"We need a child."

"No!" I yelled. "You will not use a child!"

Johnson rounded on me. "Then what do you expect us to do?"

My eyes widened. "Me." I whispered. "Use me."

"Are you crazy?" Jack asked me.

I faced Jack. "Jack. We are not using a innocent child. Jack, remember when was I turned into a Time Lady?"

"What?" Johnson asked.

"Uh, about three years ago, why?" Jack asked.

"Time Lords can age for a very long time. I am still considered a time-tot, even though I am an adult in human standards." I said.

"You're ALIEN?" Johnson shrieked.

"No! I will not let you harm yourself. Not when you are pregnant!"

"And she's pregnant." Johnson sighed, not even bothering anymore, sitting down in a chair, exhausted.

"Jack. LET. ME. DO. THIS. I have stronger resistance than regular humans. You know that, Jack please." I had tears running down my cheeks. "I will be fine."

"Fine." Jack got out. He walked me silently over to the circular platform Jack presses a button and the 456 killer sonics start to build. I emit a shrill tone. All the children join in, on the computer screen, and they are aiming it at Thames House. The 456 are affected. My nose starts bleeding and everything hurts like hell, but I had to hold on. If not for me, for my baby. I put up a mental barrier around my womb and my stomach stopped feeling weird.

The 456, on the computer screen, thrash around, and splatter blood onto the glass before leaving in their pillar of fire.

Jack stopped the process and I collapsed unconscious on the platform.

* * *

I awoke in the Tardis medical room. Jack was sitting by my side. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." Jack said back.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"Yes, the 456 are gone and the Earth is safe." Jack said. We sat in silence. Then, "Why? Why did you do that? I almost lost you to regeneration."

"Jack, If I hadn't taken control of the situation, Ianto would have died. So would Steven."

Jack snapped his head up at that. "Steven?"

"Jack, If I hadn't intervened, Alice and Steven would have been taken by the government. You would have used Steven instead of me on the 456."

Tears were in Jack's eyes. "I did that."

I smiled weakly. "Not anymore. Is the baby fine?"

"Yes, the baby is fine." The Doctor said, walking into the room. "Susan, you still have to stop doing stunts like this. Especially now that you are carrying a child."

I looked in confusion at the Doctor. "When did this regeneration of you become so responsible?"

* * *

**Some comments on Reviews:**

Maren the fangirl: Yep! :)

ElysiumPhoenix: Thanks! :)


	31. Vacation

A/N: Disclaimer: The Hotel that I mention in this chapter is real and I do not own it. I found it online...Google... and thought it was interesting location so, here it is. Then I saw the photos of the area online, such a beautiful area. I would love to visit.

I know this is short, sorry.

**Vacation**

The Doctor dropped Tosh, Owen, Ianto, Gwen, Rhys, Alice, and Steven back in 2009, then dropped Jack and I back in our own time in 2010. The Doctor told me that he was going to take Amy on a trip to see Messaline, I suspected that he missed his daughter and granddaughter, but I wasn't going to say anything.

Jack and I rented out a room in Hambleton Hall near the Rutland Water Reservoir. It seemed that we needed a vacation.

Jack and I arrived by car and checked into the hotel on Friday and immediately fell asleep as we hit the beds.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, sunlight streaming through the window shades. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes, and rolled over to face Jack, peacefully sleeping next to me. I smiled. I loved these moments. I wasn't in danger. The Earth wasn't in danger. It was just us.

I moved my hand over my stomach and thought back to what River Song told me, what seems like life times ago, in the Library. I would have a child and it would be a girl with the name Amelia Rose.

I still wasn't sure weather or not to tell Jack about that information. But since River already told me, then it had to happen, right? I couldn't cause a paradox and choose a different name. It's not like there is a class called Paradox's 101 out for starting parents.

Jack groaned and opened his eyes, blinking the sleep out of them. "Morning, misses."

I smiled, leaning into kiss Jack. "Morning mister."

Then Jack looked at my stomach, rubbing his hand over it. "Morning baby."

I decided then to tell Jack what River told me about the child. "Jack, I didn't know the right time tell you but now that we aren't in any immediate danger anymore, remember the Library?"

Jack tensed. "Yes, why?"

"River mentioned something about this. Us having a baby." I gave a hollow laugh. "Actually it was the only thing that kept me from going in River's place."

Jack blinked. "You were going to go in River's place?" Jack asked. Then his eye's widened. "That's why you were acting weird that whole trip. Susan, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, we didn't exactly have time to. We never get to do this… have vacations... or large breaks."

"Susan, what did she tell you?"

I swallowed. "She said that I told her to tell me a name. One name. Amelia Rose. She said that I could figure out the last name for myself, after she eyed you."

"So you knew this would happen?" Jack asked me.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said.

Jack sighed, ran his hand through his hair then down his face. "Susan, I understand why you didn't tell me. But from now on, we have to be completely truthful to each other. That's my condition."

"But what if it causes a paradox?" I asked.

"Then just say that it causes a paradox, and be truthful about using that as an excuse too."

"Alright." I agreed, putting my glasses on, making the room look clearer. I leaned in and kissed Jack on the cheek. I pushed the blankets off and got up. "I'm going to take a shower. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone." I turned around and started walking to the bathroom.

"But you'll just be in the other room!" Jack called.

I turned around by the door of the bathroom, my left hand resting on the trim as I said, "My point exactly." I turned back around and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

Jack and I walked down the stairs, slightly creaking along the way down to the main lobby. The receptionist glanced up from her work. "Good morning. Did you have a good night?"

"Yes, it was very pleasant. You have a very nice place."

The receptionist, whose name tag said Lisa, smiled. "Thank you, we have a small restaurant where you are more than welcome to have your meals in. We also do room service."

"That sounds good." I said, grinning. "Do you happen to have Sushi?"

* * *

Jack and I walked along the gravel road aimlessly, not deciding on a destination. We walked side by side, a couple inches in between us. Our right and left hands interlocked in an unbreakable hold, swinging our hands back and forth.

This was one of the most peaceful moments since coming to this universe almost three and a half years ago now. Even though I had few of these moments, I cherished them even more.

It was then that I decided that I was going to be alright. I had friends in Torchwood, and Sarah Janes Group. I had the Doctor, Martha, Mickey, Donna, Amy and Rory (When he eventually turns back up). I had the husband of my dreams, Captain Jack Harkness and an unborn baby, Amelia Rose.

No matter what the world through at me, I would be fine. I smiled and leaned in to Jack for a kiss.

* * *

**Next:**

**The Pandorica Opens- Part 1**

* * *

**A comment on a Review:**

Maren the fangirl: Go Susan! LOL. :)


	32. The Pandorica Opens- Part 1

**The Pandorica Opens- Part 1**

After a week in the Hambleton Hall, Jack and I were back to our apartment in Cardiff, preparing to move to a better neighborhood and a house with three bedrooms.

Jack and I just finished painting the living room and was moving to do the kitchen next when we heard the sound of the TARDIS. Jack and I glanced at each other. I looked at Jack with pleading eyes, "Please?"

Jack sighed, "Just don't get into harms way this time. We do have Amelia Rose to think of."

I smiled, hugged him and put down my paint brush as the TARDIS materializes. I ran to my backpack, changed into a better shirt, blue. I kept better cloths in my backpack just in case the Doctor would visit.

I ran back in the other room just as the Doctor stuck his head out. "Ready for an epic adventure?"

I grinded. "You beat!"

Jack and I ran into the TARDIS, the Doctor grinning, ran up to Amy, startling the daylights out of her, while I piloted the TARDIS to the coordinates the Doctor told me telepathically. "Vavoom!"

"Va-what?" Amy asked.

"I can't believe I've never thought of this before." The Doctor said. "It's genius. Right. Landed. Come on."

"Where are we?" Jack and Amy asked.

"Planet One." The Doctor said.

I smiled, "The oldest planet in the universe. And there's a cliff of pure diamond, and according to legend, on the cliff there's writing."

"Letters fifty feet high. A message from the dawn of time And no one knows what it says, because no one's ever translated it." The Doctor said. "Till today."

"What happens today?" Amy asked.

"Us. The Tardis can translate anything. All we have to do is open the doors and read the very first words in recorded history." The Doctor said, grinning.

We all ran outside and stopped short. **ΘΣ ΦΓΥΔζ -Hello Sweetie**

I started laughing.

"Vavoom." Amy said.

* * *

After we went back inside the TARDIS, the TARDIS materialises at the edge of a wood, on a hill and we stepped out. "Right place?" Amy asked, looking around.

"Just followed the co-ordinates on the cliff face. Earth. Britain. one oh two am. No, pm. No, AD." The Doctor said. We looked down on a Roman camp.

"That's a Roman Legion." Amy said, stunned.

"Well, yeah. The Romans invaded Britain several times during this period." Jack said.

"Oh, I know. My favourite topic at school. Invasion of the hot Italians. Yeah, I did get marked down for the title." Amy said.

A soldier runs up to the Doctor and salutes. "Hail, Caesar!"

"Hi." The Doctor says, cautiously.

"Welcome to Britain. We are honoured by your presence." The Soldier says.

"Well, you're only human. Arise, Roman person." The Doctor says, raising his hand in an upward motion.

"Why does he think you're Caesar?" Amy whispered.

Claudio, the soldier, has a smear of lipstick on his face and he smiled. "Cleopatra will see you now."

We walked through the cam and into 'Cleopatra's' tent. Cleopatra looked up and Cleo turned out to be River Song."Hello, sweetie."

"River. Hi." Amy said, momentarily stunned.

"You graffitied the oldest cliff face in the universe." The Doctor scolded, walking up to River.

"You wouldn't answer your phone." River responded, flirting. Her slaves leave and she offers the Doctor the rolled up painting.

"What's this?" The Doctor asked.

"It's a painting. Your friend Vincent. One of his final works. He had visions, didn't he? I thought you ought to know about this one."

"Doctor? Doctor, what is this?" The painting is a version of Starry Night, with an exploding Tardis in the middle.

* * *

The five of us are galloping along on horseback "Why is it exploding?" Amy yelled to River over the galloping horses.

"I assume it's some kind of warning." River responds.

"What, something's going to happen to the Tardis?" Jack asked, glancing at me.

"It might not be that literal. Anyway, this is where he wanted you. Date and map reference on the door sign, see?" River asked.

"Does it have a title?" The Doctor yelled across me to River.

"The Pandorica Opens." River yelled back.

After a while we are still galloping.

"Come on. Ya!" The Doctor says to his horse.

"The Pandorica? What is it?" Amy asked.

"A box, a cage, a prison. It was built to contain the most feared thing in all the universe." River told us.

The Doctor scoffed. "And it's a fairy tale, a legend. It can't be real."

"If it is real, it's here and it's opening, and it's got something to do with your Tardis exploding. Hidden, obviously. Buried for centuries. You won't find it on a map." River said.

"No, but if you buried the most dangerous thing in the universe, you'd want to remember where you put it." We came up over a hill and spotted the Stonehenge in the distance. Jack and I exchanged glances before riding up to it.

We dismounted and Jack immediately came over to me and glanced at my stomach. "Jack, the baby's fine. I don't feel weird."

"The first moment you do, tell me." Jack said.

I nodded, kissed Jack and followed Amy, River and the Doctor into the circle of the Stonehenge. "How come it's not new?" Amy asked.

"Because it's already old." I said, walking up to stand next to Amy while River scanned the sight. "It's been here thousands of years. No one knows exactly how long."

"Okay, this Pandorica thing." Amy said to River. "Last time we saw you, you warned us about it, after we climbed out of the Byzantium."

River smiled. "Spoilers."

"No, but you told the Doctor you'd see him again when the Pandorica opens." Amy said, confused.

"Maybe I did, but I haven't yet. But I will have. Doctor, I'm picking up fry particles everywhere. Energy weapons discharged on this site." River said.

"If the Pandorica is here, it contains the mightiest warrior in history. Now, half the galaxy would want a piece of that. Maybe even fight over it. We need to get down there."

* * *

It was night time. I stood up from sitting against one of the vertical stones. River places a device on each corner of the Altar stone. "Right then. Ready." We nodded and there is a sound of machinery moving, then the Altar stone moves aside to reveal a staircase down into the ground.

"The Underhenge." The Doctor says.

We reach a wooden door, blocked by a wood resting. The Doctor lights a torch with his sonic screwdriver and passes it to Jack then lights another one for himself. The Doctor and River unbar the huge door and we entered into the Pandorica Room, which is a big square monument with circular designs on each side.

"It's a Pandorica." The Doctor says in astonishment.

"More than just a fairy tale." River says, in amazement.

The Doctor's foot touches a Cyber Man's severed arm lying in the dust of the floor he steps over it and continues walking. "There was a goblin, or a trickster, or a warrior. A nameless, terrible thing, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies. The most feared being in all the cosmos. And nothing could stop it, or hold it, or reason with it. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world."

"How did it end up in there?" Jack asked.

"You know fairy tales. A good wizard tricked it."

"I hate good wizards in fairy tales. They always turn out to be him." River said.

"So, it's kind of like Pandora's Box, then? Almost the same name." Amy said.

"Sorry, what?" The Doctor asked.

"The story. Pandora's Box, with all the worst things in the world in it. That was my favourite book when I was a kid. What's wrong?"

The Doctor was staring at Amy. "Your favourite school topic. Your favourite story. Never ignore a coincidence, unless you're busy. In which case, always ignore a coincidence."

"So can you open it?" River asked.

"Easily. Anyone can break into a prison. But I'd rather know what I'm going to find first." The Doctor said.

River scanned the box. "You won't have long to wait. It's already opening. There are layers and layers of security protocols in there, and they're being disabled one by one. Like it's being unlocked from the inside."

"How long do we have?" The Doctor asked.

"Hours at the most." River responded.

"What kind of security?"

"Everything. Deadlocks, time stops, matter lines."

"What could need all that?"

"What could get past all that?" River asked.

"Think of the fear that went into making this box. What could inspire that level of fear? Hello, you. Have we met?" The Doctor said, walking up to the box.

"So why would it start to open now?" Jack asked.

"No idea."

"Ahem, And how could Vincent have known about it? He won't even be born for centuries." Amy said.

"The stones. These stones are great big transmitters, broadcasting a warning to everyone, everywhere, to every time zone. The Pandorica is opening."

"Doctor, everyone everywhere?" River asked, staring at her device. I walked over to her and smiled. She smiled back and I held her hand.

"Even poor Vincent heard it, in his dreams. But what's in there? What could justify all this?"

"Doctor, everyone?"

"Anything that powerful, I'd know about it. Why don't I know?"

River sighed."Doctor, you said everyone could hear it. So who else is coming?"

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh, what?" Jack and Amy asked. Jack came over and stood by me, rubbing my back.

"Okay. If it is basically a transmitter, we should be able to fold back the signal." River said.

"Doing it." The Doctor goes around the bases of the Sarsen stones with his sonic screwdriver.

"Doing what?" Amy asked.

"Stonehenge is transmitting. It's been transmitting for a while, so who heard?" River asked.

"Okay, should be feeding back to you now. River, what's out there?"

"Give me a moment."

"River, quickly. Anything?"

River's eye's widened. "Around this planet there are at least ten thousand starships."

"At least?" Amy asked.

"Ten thousand, a hundred thousand, a million, I don't know. There's too many readings."

"What kind of starships?" Jack asked.

"Maintaining orbit." A Dalek said.

"I obey. Shield cover compromised on ion sectors." Another Dalek said.

"Daleks. Those are Daleks." Amy said panicking.

"Scan detects no temporal activity." Dalek one said.

"Soft grid scan commencing."

"Reverse thrust for compensatory stabilisation."

"Daleks, Doctor." River said.

"Launch preliminary armaments protocol."

"Yes. Okay, okay, okay, okay. Dalek fleet, minimum twelve thousand battleships, armed to the teeth. Ah! But we've got surprise on our side. They'll never expect three people to attack twelve thousand Dalek battleships. Because we'd be killed instantly. So it would be a fairly short surprise. Forget surprise." The Doctor scoffed.

"Course correction proceeding." A new voice entered, cybermen.

"Doctor, Cyberships." Jack said.

"No, Dalek ships. Listen to them. Those are Dalek ships."

"Yes. Dalek ships and Cyberships." I insisted.

"Well, we need to start a fight, turn them on each other. I mean, that's easy. It's the Daleks. They're so cross."

"Sontaran. Four battle fleets." River read.

"Sontarans! Talk about cross, who stole all their handbags?"

"Terileptil. Slitheen, Chelonian, Nestene, Drahvin. Sycorax, Haemogoth, Zygon, Atraxi, Draconian. They're all here for the Pandorica." River said, staring at her device.

The Doctor turned to the Pandorica. "What are you? What could you possibly be?"

* * *

**Some Comments on Reviews:**

Maren the fangirl: :)

Guest- TARDISGirl: Thank you so much! For some reason, I can't get the guest reviews to show on the reviews section... I'm looking at my cell phones emails to reply for this one.


	33. The Pandorica Opens- Part 2

**The Pandorica Opens Part 2**

We made our way up and outside. Tones of spaceships are flying around outside. "What do we do?" Amy asked, panicking.

"Doctor, listen to me. Everything that ever hated you is coming here tonight. You can't win this. You can't even fight it. Doctor, this once, just this one time, please, you have to run." River said.

"Run where?" The Doctor asked her.

River raised an eyebrow. "Fight how?"

"The greatest military machine in the history of the universe." The Doctor said.

"What is? The Daleks?" Amy asked.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. The Romans."

River's eyes widened and sprinted to her horse and galloped back the way we arrived, meanwhile we went back into the pandorica chamber. Jack and I stood off to the side. I was leaning up against the wall, resting. "So what's this got to do with the Tardis?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, as far as I know." The Doctor said.

"But Vincent's painting. The Tardis was exploding. Is that going to happen?" Amy asked.

"One problem at a time. There's forcefield technology inside this box. If I can enhance the signal, I could extend it all over Stonehenge. Could buy us half an hour."

"What good is half an hour?" Amy asked.

"There are fruit flies live on Hoppledom Six that live for twenty minutes and they don't even mate for life. There was going to be a point to that. I'll get back to you."

Amy takes the ring box from her pocket. "So, are you proposing to someone?"

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked.

"I found this in your pocket."

"No. No, no, that's er, a memory. A friend of mine. Someone I lost. Do you mind?"

"It's weird. I feel, I don't know, something."

"People fall out of the world sometimes, but they always leave traces. Little things we can't quite account for. Faces in photographs, luggage, half eaten meals, rings. Nothing is ever forgotten, not completely. And if something can be remembered, it can come back."

"So, was she nice, your friend?" Amy asked, walking up to the Doctor.

"Remember that night you flew away with me?"

"Of course I do."

"And you asked me why I was taking you and I told you there wasn't a reason. I was lying."

Amy looked confused. "What, so you did have a reason?"

"Your house."

"My house." Amy said.

I walked to Amy and the Doctor, cutting in, causing both Amy and the Doctor to look at me. "It was too big. Too many empty rooms. Does it ever bother you, Amy, that your life doesn't make any sense?"

An energy weapon fires at us from a severed Cyberman arm. The Doctor pulls me in behind him and around to hide behind the Pandorica followed by Amy and Jack.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"Okay, I need a proper look. Got to draw its fire, give it a target." The Doctor said.

"How?" Amy asked.

"You know how sometimes I have really brilliant ideas?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh don't-" I started until Amy interrupted me.

"Yes." Amy replied.

"Sorry." The Doctor runs out from behind the Pandorica, Jack giving me a look that said 'the Doctor was crazy', look. "Look at me, I'm a target!" He gets shot at and hides behind the base of a Sarsen.

"What is that?" Amy yells across to him.

"Cyberarm. Arm of Cyberman!" The Doctor yells back.

"Crap." Jack said, grabbing my hand, staring at my stomach. I rolled my eyes.

"And what's a Cyberman?" Amy asked.

"Oh, sort of part man, part robot. The organic part must have died out years ago. Now the robot part is looking for, well, fresh meat." I told Amy.

"What, us?"

"It's just like being an organ donor, except you're alive and sort of screaming. I need to get round behind it. Could you draw its fire?" The Doctor asked.

"What, like you did?" Amy asked, looking scared.

"Well, I can't ask Susan to do it, she's pregnant and I can't ask Jack because Susan would kill me if he dies… again. You'll be fine if you're quick. It's only got one arm, literally."

Amy runs out, screaming. The Doctor pounces on the arm. I peered around the edge of the Pandorica before Jack grabs me and pulls me back. I groaned and gave Jack the most disappointed look I could muster. Jack just shook his head. "Damn, stupid pregnancy." I muttered.

"Come here!" I heard the Doctor call to the Cyberman arm. I heard the sound of the sonic screwdriver at work.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Scrambled its circuits, but stay where you are, it could be bluffing. That includes you, Susan." The Doctor called.

"Come ON!" I yelled back. I slumped up against the wall of the Pandorica.

"Bluffing? It's an arm." Amy takes a step forward.

"I said stay where you are!" The Doctor yells at Amy.

"Doctor?" I heard Amy ask, faintly and panicking. Then we heard a thud. I tried to run out and Jack grabbed me, pulling me back. "Let me go, Jack!" This would be a problem in the future. I thought.

"Amy!" The Doctor yells. We hear electricity then a heavy thud.

"Doctor!" Amy screams. We heard fizzles, then a pop and a soft thud. Amy screams. We heard mettle banging on mettle over and over again. "Jack, help her!"

Jack didn't move so I ran out from behind the Pandorica, slipping out of Jack's gras, Jack yelling at me to get back. I see Amy hit the Cyberhead against a Sarsen until it lets her go, then throws it to the floor. It crawls away.

Amy and I run to the Doctor, Jack just behind us. "Doctor?" Amy asks.

The Cyberhead fires a little dart into Amy's neck, then mine, then Jacks. "You will be assimilated." The Cyberhead says.

"Yeah? You and whose body?" Amy asks.

Then a headless, armless Cyberman enters. It puts its head back on then goes after the woozy Amy, Jack and I. I was able to fight it better thanks to my Time Lady biology. We back out through the big doors to a side chamber.

"Doctor? Doctor?" Amy yells. A Roman short sword pierces the door, which swings open to reveal the Cyberman skewered to the wood. "Who, who are you?"

The Centurion removes his helmet. "Hello, Amy." Rory says. Amy passes out. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." He catches her in his arms and lays her gently on a stone. Just then, Jack collapsed, the dart working quicker on Jack then me. I knelt next to Jack, running my hand through his hair.

"Sir, the man's coming round." A soldier said.

"Amy? Where's Amy?" The Doctor asked.

"She's fine, Doctor. Just unconscious."

"What are Jack and I? Dead meat?" I asked, still a little blurry, even with my glasses, but my body was fighting the drug the Cybermen injected by the way of a dart.

The Doctor winced. "Sorry. Okay. Yes, she's sedated, that's all. Half an hour, she'll be fine. Okay, Romans. Good. I was just wishing for Romans. Good old River. How many?"

"Fifty men up top, volunteers. What about that thing?" Rory pointed at the Cyberman.

"Fifty? You're not exactly a legion."

"Your friend was very persuasive, but it's a tough sell."

"Yes, I know that, Rory. I'm not exactly one to miss the obvious. But we need everything we can get. Okay, Cyberweapons. This is basically a sentry box, so headless wonder here was a sentry. Probably got himself duffed up by the locals. Never underestimate a Celt."

"Doctor?" Rory asked.

"Hush, Rory. Thinking. Why leave a Cyberman on guard, unless it's a Cyberthing in the box. But why would they lock up one of their own? Okay, no, not a Cyberthing, but what? What? No, I'm missing something obvious, Rory. Something big. Something right slap in front of me. I can feel it."

"Yeah, I think you probably are."

"I'll get it in a minute." The Doctor leaves with the weapons, drops them and returns. He prods Rory. "Hello again." The Doctor says, now noticing Rory was back from the dead.

"Hello." Rory said.

"How've you been?"

"Good. Yeah. Good. I mean, Roman."

"Rory, I'm not trying to be rude, but you died."

"Yeah, I know. I was there."

"You died and then you were erased from time. You didn't just die, you were never born at all. You never existed."

"Erased? What does that mean?"

"How can you be here?" The Doctor asked, glancing at me. I shook my head slightly.

"I don't know. It's kind of fuzzy."

"Fuzzy?"

"Well, I died and turned into a Roman. It's very distracting. Did she miss me?" Rory asked. Then something shakes the ground, making it rumble and dirt fall from the ceiling.

Rory and I leave Amy and Jack laying on the ground and Rory, the Doctor and I rush into the Pandorica room. The circular designs on the Pandorica are glowing green and moving like cog wheels.

"What is it? What's happening?" Rory asked, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"The final phase." The Doctor said.

I swallowed. "It's opening." I told them.

The Doctor took out the communicator that River gave him from his pocket. "River? Come in."

"Yes Sweetie?" River immediately responded. The Doctor motions to Rory and I and we practically ran up the steps to outside.

"What's happening up there?" The Doctor practically yelled at River.

"You're surrounded. Have you got a plan?" River asked.

"Now hurry up and get the Tardis here. I need equipment. What are you? They're all here, all of them, all for you. What could you possibly be?-" The Doctor dropped the device and spent a second trying to pick it back up. "orry, sorry, dropped it. Hello, Stonehenge! Who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe. But bad news, everyone,"

The Doctor appears on the Altar stone, Rory and I watching from the stairway.

"Because guess who? Ha! Listen, you lot, you're all whizzing about. It's really very distracting. Could you all just stay still a minute because I am talking!" Every spaceship froze. "The question of the hour is, who's got the Pandorica? Answer, I do. Next question. Who's coming to take it from me? Come on! Look at me. No plan, no back up, no weapons worth a damn. Oh, and something else. I don't have anything to lose! So, if you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceship, with all your silly little guns, and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way. Remember every black day I ever stopped you, and then, and then, do the smart thing. Let somebody else try first."

The spaceships retreat.

"That'll keep them squabbling for half an hour." The Doctor points at the romans, "Romans."

After walking down back into the Pandorica chamber. "They're still out there. What do we do now?" Rory asked.

"If I can stop whatever's in this box getting out, then they'll go home."

"Right." Rory says.

"Rory, I'm sorry. You're going to have to be very brave now. Amy walks past Rory and to the Doctor. I see Jack not far behind. I ran over and hugged him.

"Oh, my head." Amy moaned.

Jack blinked. "Who's the Roman?" Jack asked.

I opened my mouth and closed it again. I didn't know what to say.

"Ah." The Doctor says, opening his mouth, motioning for Amy to do the same.

"Ah." Amy says. The Doctor puts drops into Amy's mouth.

"Just your basic knock-out drops. Get some fresh air, you'll be fine."

"Is it safe up there?" Amy asked.

"Not remotely, but it's fresh."

"Fine." Amy finally notices Rory. "Oh, you're the guy, yeah? The one who did the swordy thing."

"Yeah." Rory breaths.

"Well, thanks for the swording. Nice swording." Amy heads out.

"No problem. My men are up there. They'll look after you."

"Good. Love a Roman."

"She doesn't remember me. How can she not remember me?"

"Because you never existed." The Doctor said.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Jack asked, very confused. I sighed, pulled Jack to the side and explained everything from the Silurians to now.

Jack and I walked back to the Doctor as the Doctor throws the ring box to Rory. "Go get her." He tells him. I smiled and nodded at Rory.

"But I don't understand. Why am I here?"

"Because you are. The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous, and sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles, and that's the theory. Nine hundred years, never seen one yet, but this would do me. Now get upstairs. She's Amy and she's surrounded by Romans. I'm not sure history can take it." The Doctor said.

At that, Rory took one look at the ring box and ran up the stairs.

Jack is sitting on the ground, crosslegged and I am sitting on top, my legs stretched out, both Jack's and my hands on my stomach. I leaned into Jack, snuggling in. Jack wraps his arms around me. "We never get time to do this on adventures with the Doctor." Jack says. "I like it."

I smiled. "Yeah, but now you jinxed it. Now something terrible will happen." I joked.

Jack sat up straighter. "Does something terrible happen?"

"Actually, it seems as if it does but then… something happens and it is fixed, as if it never happened. It'll be fine."

Jack slumped back down. "Good." Jack breathed down my neck.

I refocused my hearing on the Doctor who was pacing a ways away, presumably talking to River. "What are you even doing there? … Something's using her memories. Amy's memories… You said something had been there… If they've been to her house, they could have used her psychic residue. Structures can hold memories, that's why houses have ghosts. They could've taken a snapshot of Amy's memories. But why? … Projections, or duplicates… They might think they're real. The perfect disguise. They actually believe their own cover story, right until they're activated… Why? Who'd do that? What for? It doesn't make sense… River? River? River, what's happening?"

At the Doctor's raised voice, Jack helps me get up and we run to the Doctor. "Doctor, what's happening?" Jack asked.

"You're flying it wrong." The Doctor scolded. "Where are you? What's the date reading?" The Doctor paled. "You need to get out of there now. Any other time zone. Just go... Well, then shut down the Tardis. Shut down everything!... But how? Why?" The Doctor asked.

A high pitched noise fills the chamber and the Romans slump over for a moment, then reactivate. Jack pulled me closer to him.

"Listen to me, just land her anywhere. Emergency landing, now. There are cracks in time. I've seen them everywhere, and they're getting wider. The Tardis exploding is what causes them, but we can stop the cracks ever happening if you just land her."

The Pandorica starts to open. A brilliant white light floods out.

The Doctor takes a step forward. "Well, now. Ready to come out, are we?" The Doctor brings the communicator back to his face. "Okay, just walk out of the doors. If there's no one inside, the Tardis engines shut down automatically... Just get out of there. Run!"

The Roman's fingers drop away from their hands to reveal weapons. They are Autons. The Doctor finally sees the Autons. "Amy!" He yells, remembering she was still with Rory.

"Plastic Romans. Duplicates, driven by the Nestene Consciousness, eh? Deep cover, but what for? What are you doing? What's in there, eh? What's coming out?" The Doctor asked.

"The Pandorica is ready." A roman by the name of Marcellus said.

"What, do you mean it's open?" Jack asked.

The White allegedly Supreme new style Dalek trundles forward. "YOU HAVE BEEN SCANNED, ASSESSED, UNDERSTOOD, SUSAN JANE HARKNESS AND CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS."

Red and Yellow beam in behind it.

I was stunned. Didn't the Dalek say Doctor in the episode?

"Scanned? Scanned by what, a box?" Jack asked.

"YOUR LIMIT AND CAPACITIES HAVE BEEN EXTRAPOLATED." The White Daleks said.

Cybermen, Judoon and Sontarans beam down. "THE PANDORICA IS READY."

"Ready for what?" Jack asked.

"READY FOR YOU TWO."

Jack and I struggled against the grips of Romans holding us. "What do you mean?" I asked, panicking. "Aren't you supposed to trap the Doctor?"

"YES, THAT WAS ALPHA PLAN. THIS IS BETA PLAN. WE SPOTTED A NEW THREAT. THE THREAT OF YOUR UNBORN CHILD, DESIGNATED AMELIA ROSE HARKNESS. WHAT BETTER THAN TO STOP THE THREAT BEFORE IT EVEN BECOMES ONE, AND AT IT'S ROOTS? THE MAN WHO CAN NEVER DIE, THE WOMEN WHO KNOWS EVERYTHING AND THEIR CHILD. THREE ENEMIES AT ONCE. THE DOCTOR CAN WAIT."

I blinked, paling as the Dalek goes along his explanation. Then I laughed. "You lot, working together. An alliance. How is that possible?"

"THE CRACK IN THE SKIN OF THE UNIVERSE." The White Dalek said.

"All reality is threatened." A Stark said.

"All universes will be deleted." The Cyberleader said.

"What? And you've come to me for help by threatening my companions?" The Doctor asked.

"No. We will save the universe from them!"

"From us?" Jack asked.

"All projections correlate. All evidence concurs. Amelia Rose Harkness will destroy the universe." The Cyber leader says.

"No, no, no. You've got it wrong!" Jack insisted. As we talked, we were forced forward toward the Pandorica, Jack and I doing everything we could to being forced in there, unfortunately the Autons were stronger than us.

"The Pandorica was constructed to ensure the safety of the Alliance." The Cyberhead said.

"A SCENARIO WAS DEVISED FROM THE MEMORIES OF THE RED HEADED COMPANION."

"A trap the Doctor could not resist." The Stark said.

"THE CRACKS IN TIME ARE THE WORK OF THE DOCTOR BUT WE WILL DEAL WITH HIM LATER. AMELIA ROSE HARKNESS IS THE GREATER THREAT. IT IS CONFIRMED."

"No. no, no, not me, the Tardis. And I'm not in the Tardis, am I?" The Doctor asked them, referring to the cracks in time.

"ONLY THE DOCTOR CAN PROPERLY PILOT THE TARDIS."

We got to the doors of the Pandorica. Two seats were side by side. The forced Jack in then me, the clams slamming down on our wrists. We saw the Doctor being pulled off to the side, "Please, listen to me!" The Cyberleader knocked him out. The Doctor fell to the ground, unconscious.

"YOU WILL BE PREVENTED."

"Total event collapse! Every sun will supernova at every moment in history. The whole universe will never have existed. Please, listen to me!" I yelled. "Amelia Rose can wait! Listen to me!"

"Seal the Pandorica." The Cyberleader commanded.

"No! Please, listen to me! The Tardis is exploding right now and the Doctor is the only one who can stop it! Listen to me!" I yelled.

The Pandorica closes, leaving Jack and I trapped inside and the Doctor among his enemies.

* * *

**A comment on A Review:**

Maren the fangirl: Yep, their painting! :)


	34. The Big Bang- Part 1

**The Big Bang- Part 1**

Jack and I were silent for about five minutes. I was silently crying. How in the world could Amelia Rose, my baby, become such a threat? Well, the Ood did warn me about her, but I didn't know that it would be this bad.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry for what?" Jack asked, turning his head toward me.

"Getting you trapped with me."

"Susan, when I married you, I promised to keep you safe. If that means getting locked in the Pandorica, then I get locked in."

I smiled slightly. "Still-" The Pandorica started shaking and opened up, much to Jack's surprise. I was a bit suprised, I thought It would take Rory longer to get here.

It wasn't Rory. A young girl with fiery red hair, probably in her late teens early twenties, was pointing a cell phone at the box, a smug look on her face. "Getting trapped in a box, that's new." She said. The restraints around our wrists popped off. Jack and I, still stunned, hopped out of the box. "So, when are we?" She asked, smiling.

"Uh-" Jack said, not knowing what to say, but knowing instantly who she was.

I winced then patted my stomach. "Three months."

Amelia Rose Harkness's eye's widened. "That early?" Then she paled. "I shouldn't even be here. I'm probably breaking some law of time." The Doctor stirred from his place on the ground. "I should go."

I carefully walked up to my future daughter. "Honey, are you scared of the Doctor?"

"What?" Amelia Rose asked. "No! Um, he's my… what you would call, mentor. If he finds out I am here and not studying I'll have to clean UNIT'S bigger on the inside storage with a toothbrush. AGAIN."

I laughed. "I'll have a conversation with him. Now go back to studying, young lady." I smiled. "Thanks for letting us out."

"No problem, Mum, Dad. See you around." She hit her vortex manipulator and disappeared.

Jack and I turned and stared at each other. "What just happened?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea." I responded.

The Doctor groaned again, making us rush over to him and help him up. "What? How did you two get out?!"

"Uh, the normal way. You wait and tell your future daughter to come rescue you." I said.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"What are they?" Jack asked, pointing to the creatures which are fossilised, detracting The Doctor.

"History has collapsed. Whole races have been deleted from existence. These are just like after-images. Echoes. Fossils in time. The footprints of the never-were."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"Total event collapse. The universe literally never happened." I told him

"So, how can we be here? What's keeping us safe?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. Eye of the storm, that's all. We're just the last light to go out." The Doctor told us.

"Uh, Doc. Aren't we forgetting about Amy?" Jack asked.

"AMY!" The Doctor yelled in response and ran up the stairs, Jack and I close behind.

* * *

We got to the surface to see Rory holding a dead Amelia Pond, crying. "So the universe ended. You missed that, in 102 AD. I suppose this means you and I never get born at all. Twice, in my case. You would have laughed at that. Please laugh. The Doctor said the universe was huge and ridiculous, and sometimes there were miracles. I could do with a ridiculous miracle about now."

"I killed her." Rory said, looking up at us.

"Oh, Rory." Jack said.

"Doctor, what am I?"

"You're a Nestene duplicate. A lump of plastic with delusions of humanity." The Doctor responded.

"But I'm Rory now. Whatever was happening, it's stopped. I'm Rory."

"That's software talking."

"Can you help her? Is there anything you can do?"

"Yeah, probably, if I had the time."

"The time?" Rory hissed.

"All of creation has just been wiped from the sky. Do you know how many lives now never happened? All the people who never lived? Your girlfriend isn't more important than the whole universe.

Rory punches the Doctor. "She is to me!" Rory yelled.

The Doctor straightened up and smiled. "Welcome back, Rory Williams! Sorry. Had to be sure. Hell of a gun-arm you're packing there. Right, we need to get her downstairs. And take that look off your plastic face. You're getting married in the morning."

* * *

Back in the Pandorica chamber The Doctor places Amy in the Pandorica while Rory, Jack and I watch.

"So you've got a plan, then?" Rory asked.

"Bit of a plan, yeah. Memories are more powerful than you think, and Amy Pond is not an ordinary girl. Grew up with a time crack in her wall. The universe pouring through her dreams every night. The Nestenes took a memory print of her and got a bit more than they bargained for, like you. Not just your face, but your heart and your soul."

The Doctor mind-melds with Amy. "I'm leaving her a message for when she wakes up, so she knows what's happening." The Doctor seals Amy inside the Pandorica.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" Rory asked, rushing up to the Doctor.

"I'm saving her. This box is the ultimate prison. You can't even escape by dying. It forces you to stay alive."

"But she's already dead." Jack pointed out and Rory shot him a glair.

"Well, she's mostly dead. The Pandorica can stasis-lock her that way. Now, all it needs is a scan of her living DNA and it'll restore her."

"Where's it going to get that?"

The Doctor shrugged. "In about two thousand years."

The Doctor takes River's vortex manipulator from her bag and straps it to his wrist.

"She's going to be in that box for two thousand years?" Rory asked, looking at it.

"Yeah, but we're taking a shortcut. River's vortex manipulator. Rubbish way to time travel, but the universe is tiny now. We'll be fine."

"So hang on. The future's still there, then. Our world." Jack asked.

"A version of it. Not quite the one you know. Earth alone in the sky. Let's go and have a look. You put your hand there. Don't worry. Should be safe."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Rory said.

"She'll be fine. Nothing can get into this box."

"Well, you two got in there."

"Well, there's only one of them. I counted."

"This box needs a guard. I killed the last one."

The Doctor shook his head. "No. Rory, no. Don't even think about it."

"She'll be all alone."

"She won't feel it."

"You bet she won't."

"Two thousand years, Rory. You won't even sleep. you'd be conscious every second. It would drive you mad."

"Will she be safer if I stay? Look me in the eye and tell me she wouldn't be safer."

"Rory, you-"

"Answer ME!" Rory yelled.

The Doctor sighed. "Yes. Obviously."

"Then how could I leave her?"

The Doctor huffed. "Why do you have to be so... human?"

"Because right now, I'm not."

"Listen to me. This is the last bit of advice you're going to get in a very long time." The Doctor motioned Jack and I to come over to him and we did so, grabbing his arm. "You're living plastic, but you're not immortal. I have no idea how long you'll last. And you're not indestructible. Stay away from heat and radio signals when they come along. You can't heal, or repair yourself. Any damage is permanent. So, for God's sake, however bored you get, stay out of-"

The Doctor, Jack and I vanish, appearing in in the British Museum's Anomaly Exhibit.

'Trouble." The Doctor finishes.

I stared at Amelia Younger and Amelia Prime. "Oh. Ah, two of you. Complicated." The Doctor says.

"EXTERMINATE! WEAPONS SYSTEM RESTORING!" The Dalek said, breaking free of it's fossilized state.

"Come along, Ponds." The Doctor said, running and grabbing Young and Prime Amy's hands, Jack and I running after them.

"EXTERMINATE!" We run to a Middle Eastern montage where the Doctor takes the fez from a dummy.

"What are we doing?" Amy asked.

"Well, we are running into a dead end, where I'll have a brilliant plan, that basically involves not being in one."

"What's going on?" Amy asked/

"Get out of here. Go! Just run! You two, Susan and Jack"

"DROP THE DEVICE" The Dalek said to the man who snuck up on us.

The man only has a torch.

"It's not a weapon. Scan it. It's not a weapon, and you don't have the power to waste." The Doctor said.

"SCANS INDICATE INTRUDE UNARMED."

The man drops the torch and steps into the lighted room. It is Rory in a museum guard uniform. "Do you think?" He shoots it with his Auton hand weapon.

"VISION IMPAIRED! VISION-" The Dalek stops.

"Amy!" Rory says, grinning.

"Rory." Amy breaths, both running to eachother.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It just happened."

"Oh, Shut up." Amy kisses Rory.

"Yeah, shut up, because we've got to go. Come on." The Doctor says.

"I waited. Two thousand years I waited for you." Rory said.

"No, still shut up."

The Doctor runs back to Amy and Rory, " And break. And breathe. Well, somebody didn't get out much for two thousand years."

"I'm thirsty. Can I get a drink?" Young Amelia asked.

" Oh, it's all mouths today, isn't it. The light. The light from the Pandorica, it must have hit the Dalek." The Dalek's weapon starts to move. "Out! Out! OUT!" The Doctor yelled.

Now we were in museum reception area. The Doctor returns and puts the mop through the door handles to the Anomaly exhibition.

"Oops, sorry." The Doctor says "No, hang on. How did you know to come here?"

Young Amelia shows him the leaflet and the post-it note. "Ah, my handwriting. Okay." He grabs a new leaflet and post-it note from the information desk and vanishes. He returns with the drink he took from Amelia earlier.

"There you go. Drink up."

"What is that? How are you doing that?" Amy asked.

At the same time Young Amelia asked, "How can he do that? Is he magic?"

"Vortex manipulator. Cheap and nasty time travel. Very bad for you. I'm trying to give it up." The Doctor said.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked.

"The roof." Then a second Doctor appears further up the stairs, sans fez, and falls down them. His clothes are smoking.

"Doctor, it's you.. How can it be you?" Rory asked.

"Doctor, is that you?" Amy asked.

I squeezed Jack's hand and he squeezed mine back.

"Yeah, it's me. Me from the future." Future Doctor suddenly wakes up and whispers in the Doctor's ear, then falls back again.

"Are you? I mean, is he, is he dead?"

"What? Dead? Yes, yes. Of course he's dead. Right, I've got twelve minutes. That's good."

"Twelve minutes to live? How is that good?" Amy cries.

"Oh, you can do loads in twelve minutes. Suck a mint, buy a sledge, have a fast bath. Come on, the roof."

"We can't leave you here dead."

"Oh, good. Are you in charge now? So tell me, what are we going to do about Amelia?" We looked around and didn't see her.

"Where did she go?" Amy asked.

"Amelia?" Rory called.

"There is no Amelia. From now on, there never was. History is still collapsing."

"But how can I still be here if she's not?" Amy asked.

"You're an anomaly. We all are. We're all just hanging on at the eye of the storm. But the eye is closing, and if we don't do something fast, reality will never have happened. Today, just dying is a result. Now, come on!" The Doctor runs out of the room.

"He won't die. Time can be rewritten. He'll find a way. I know he will." Amy said.

Rory covers the dead Doctor with his jacket.

"Move it! Come on!" The Doctor called from the hallway.

"RESTORE. RESTORE!" The Dalek shouted, causing us to run.

We ran up on the roof of the museum in broad daylight, stopping to catch our breaths. "You okay? Baby fine?" Jack asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"What, it's morning already? How did that happen?" Amy asked.

"History is shrinking. Is anybody listening to me? The universe is collapsing. We don't have much time left." The Doctor sonicks a satellite receiver dish off its pole.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Looking for the TARDIS."

"But the TARDIS exploded." Rory said.

"Okay then, I'm looking for an exploding TARDIS."

"I don't understand. So, the TARDIS blew up and took the universe with it. But why would it do that? How?"

"Good question for another day. The question for now is, total event collapse means that every star in the universe never happened. Not one single one of them ever shone. So, if all the stars that ever were are gone, then what is that?"

A large burning ball in the sky. "Like I said, I'm looking for an exploding TARDIS."

"But that's the sun." Jack said.

"Is it? Well, here's the noise that sun is making right now." The TARDIS sounded from the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. "That's my TARDIS burning up. That's what's been keeping the Earth warm."

"Doctor, there's something else. There's a voice."

"I can't hear anything." Amy said.

"Trust the plastic."

The Doctor sonics the dish. "I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love." River's voice said, repeating over and over again.

"Doctor, that's River. How can she be up there?" Amy asked.

"It must be like a recording or something." Rory said.

"No, it's not. Of course, the emergency protocols. The TARDIS has sealed off the control room and put her into a time loop to save her. She is right at the heart of the explosion."

"I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry, my love." River kept on saying.

The Doctor disappears and reappears with River Song. "Amy! And the plastic Centurion?"

"It's okay, he's on our side." The Doctor said.

"Really?" River asked, skeptical.

"Yeah." The Doctor said.

"I dated a Nestene duplicate once. Swappable head. It did keep things fresh. Right then, I have questions, but number one is this. What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?"

" It's a fez. I wear a fez now. Fezes are cool." Amy snatches the fez and throws it into the air, where River shoots it into pieces. "Oh!"

Then the Dalek rises up above the parapet. EXTERMINATE!"

"Run, run! Move, move. Go!" The Doctor yells.

"Come on!" Rory says, grabbing Amy's hand, Jack doing the same to mine. The Doctor uses the satellite dish as a shield and we get back into the museum."

"Doctor, come on." River said.

"Shush. It's moving away, finding another way in. It needs to restore its power before it can attack again. Now, that means we've got exactly four and a half minutes before it's at lethal capacity."

"How do you know?" Rory asked.

"Because that's when it's due to kill me." The Doctor said.

"Kill you? What do you mean, kill you?"

"Oh, shut up. Never mind. How can that Dalek even exist? It was erased from time and then it came back." The Doctor said. "How?"

"You said the light from the Pandorica-" Rory started.

"It's not a light, it's a restoration field. But never mind, call it a light. That light brought Amy back, restored her, but how could it bring back a Dalek when the Daleks have never existed?"

Amy, at a loss, said, "Okay, tell us."

"When the Tardis blew up, it caused a total event collapse. A time explosion. And that explosion blasted every atom in every moment of the universe. Except-"

"Except inside the Pandorica." Jack finished.

"The perfect prison. And inside it, perfectly preserved, a few billion atoms of the universe as it was. In theory, you could extrapolate the whole universe from a single one of them, like, like cloning a body from a single cell. And we've got the bumper family pack."

"No, no. Too fast. I'm not getting it." Rory said.

The Doctor sighed. "The box contains a memory of the universe, and the light transmits the memory, and that's how we're going to do it."

"Do what?" Amy asked.

"Relight the fire. Reboot the universe. Come on!"

"Doctor, you're being completely ridiculous. The Pandorica partially restored one Dalek. If it can't even reboot a single life form properly, how's it reboot the whole of reality?" River asked.

"What if we give it a moment of infinite power? What if we can transmit the light from the Pandorica to every particle of space and time simultaneously?"

"Well, that would be lovely, dear, but we can't, because it's completely impossible."

"Ah no, you see, it's not. It's almost completely impossible. One spark is all we need."

"For what?"

The Doctor smiles and says. "Big Bang Two! Now listen."

The Dalek shoots the Doctor and the Doctor falls to the ground. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"Get back. River, get back now!" River yells. I pulled Amy back while Jack did the same thing with Rory.

"EXTERMINATE!" Rory shoots at the Dalek and it powers down again.

River rushes to the Doctor. "Doctor? Doctor, it's me, River. Can you hear me? What is it? What do you need?" The Doctor activates the vortex manipulator and vanishes. "Where did he go? Damn it, he could be anywhere."

"He went downstairs, twelve minutes ago." Amy said.

"Show me!" River yelled.

"River, he died."

* * *

**Some comments on Reviews:**

grapejuice101: Thanks!

Maren the fangirl: :)


	35. The Big Bang- Part 2

**The Big Bang Part 2**

"SYSTEMS RESTORING. YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED."

"We've got to move. That thing's coming back to life." Rory said.

"You go to the Doctor. I'll be right with you." Amy and Rory leave. "You two, Susan."

"But-"

"Jack, take her." River says.

Jack grabs me by the arm and pulls me out of the rom while the Dalek says "YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

Jack and I ran to the stars to see Amy and Rory looking at the spot where the Doctor's body was. although Rory's jacket is.

"Doctor? Doctor!" Rory yelled.

"But he was dead." Amy said.

River walked into the room. "Who told you that?"

"He did." Amy said.

"Rule one. The Doctor lies." River quoted.

"Where's the Dalek?" Amy asked as River walked passed her.

"It died."

* * *

We ran back to the Anomaly Exhibition where the Doctor was sitting inside the Pandorica, in the first chair, the one that Jack sat on.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled, all of us running up to him.

Why did he tell us he was dead?" Rory asked.

"We were a diversion." I told them. "As long as the Dalek was chasing us, he could work down here."

River bent over the Doctor. "Doctor, can you hear me? What were you doing?" The light from the Tardis is getting brighter.

"What's happening?" Rory asked.

"Reality's collapsing. It's speeding up. Look at this room." River said.

We all looked around and the only thing in the room, besides us, was the Pandorica. "Where'd everything go?" Amy asked.

"History's being erased. Time's running out. Doctor, what were you doing? Tell us. Doctor!"

"Big Bang Two." The Doctor whispered.

"The Big Bang. That's the beginning of the universe, right?" Rory asked.

"What, and Big Bang Two is the bang that brings us back? Is that what you mean?" Amy asked.

"Oh." River said.

"What?"

"The Tardis is still burning. It's exploding at every point in history. If you threw the Pandorica into the explosion, right into the heart of the fire."

"Then what?"

"Then let there be light. The light from the Pandorica would explode everywhere at once, just like he said."

"That would work? That would bring everything back?"

"A restoration field powered by an exploding Tardis, happening at every moment in history. Oh, that's brilliant. It might even work. He's wired the vortex manipulator to the rest of the box.

"Why?" Asked Amy.

"So he can take it with him. He's going to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion."

* * *

A short time later, Amy and Rory were talking softly to each other while River was with the Doctor. Jack held me in his arms, rubbing my stomach.

"Amy, he wants to talk to you." River called.

"So, what happens here? Big Bang Two? What happens to us?" Amy asks.

"We all wake up where we ought to be. None of this ever happens and we don't remember it."

"River, tell me he comes back, too."

"The Doctor will be the heart of the explosion."

"So?"

"So all the cracks in time will close, but he'll be on the wrong side, trapped in the never-space, the void between the worlds. All memory of him will be purged from the universe. He will never have been born. Now, please. He wants to talk to you before he goes."

"Not to you?" Amy asks.

"He doesn't really know me yet. Now he never will."

Amy goes to the Pandorica. The Doctor is very weak. "Hi." Amy says.

"Amy Pond. The girl who waited all night in your garden. Was it worth it?"

"Shut up. Of course it was."

"You asked me why I was taking you with me and I said, no reason. I was lying."

"It's not important."

"Yeah, it's the most important thing left in the universe. It's why I'm doing this. Amy, your house was too big. That big, empty house, and just you."

"And Aunt Sharon."

"Where were your mum and dad? Where was everybody who lived in that big house?"

"I lost my Mum and Dad."

" How? What happened to them? Where did they go?"

"I, I don't"

"It's okay, it's okay. Don't panic, it's not your fault."

"I don't even remember."

"There was a crack in time in the wall of your bedroom, and it's been eating away at your life for a long time now. Amy Pond, all alone. The girl who didn't make sense. How could I resist?"

"How could I just forget?" Amy countered.

"Nothing is ever forgotten. Not really. But you have to try."

My eyes widened. "Doctor," I called, running up to him and Amy, Jack on my heels. "You have to take me with you!"

"No, Susan." The Doctor breathed out.

"But Doctor, when this universe rebutes, I won't be here. I don't belong here. If I stay here, it will erase my presents and I will be back in my universe. Please, I don't want to go back."

"You're from a different universe?" Amy asked, staring at me.

"Doctor! It's speeding up!" River shouted.

Amy puts the Doctor's sonic screwdriver in his pocket. While I climbed into the seat next to the Doctor. Jack and I kiss. "I'm sorry." I whispered, tears running down my cheeks.

"Just come back." Jack said, pulling away and standing beside Amy.

"There's going to be a very big bang. Big Bang Two. Try and remember your family and they'll be there." The Doctor says.

"How can I remember them if they never existed?"

"Because you're special. That crack in your wall, all that time, the universe pouring into your head. You brought Rory back. You can bring them back, too. You just remember and they'll be there."

"You won't."

"You'll have your family back. You won't need your imaginary friend any more. Ha! Amy Pond crying over me, eh? Guess what?"

"What?"

The Doctor smiles. "Gotcha."

The Pandorica closes and takes off. My eyes are closed the whole way, the shaking jerking me around. There is an explosion and everything goes black.

* * *

The Doctor and I sit up on the floor of the Tardis. "Oh! Okay. I escaped, then. Brilliant. I love it when I do that. Legs, yes. Bow tie, cool. I can buy a fez."

I rolled my eyes. "Doctor."

"Lyle beach. The beach is the best. Automatic sand." Another Doctor says.

"Automatic sand? What does that mean?" Amy asks.

"It's automated. Totally."

"Oh." The Doctor says.

"Yeah." I say to the Doctor.

"Cleans up the lolly sticks all by itself."

"No, hang on. That's last week when we went to Space Florida. We're rewinding. Our, my, our, time stream unravelling, erasing. Closing." The crack in the scanner slowly closes and disappears.

"Hello, universe. Goodbye, Doctor. Amy. Amy."

And it pulls us back through to _The Lodger_, the episode I wasn't in.

Aickman Street. "Ah, three weeks ago, when she put the card in the window. Amy! I need to tell you something. She can hear me. But if she can hear me-"

There is a crack in the road. And back to the Maze of the Dead.

"Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. Amy, later. River, going to need your computer."

The Doctor ran up to Amy, Jack and my earlier self while I stayed out of sight, but not out of hearing. "Amy, you need to start trusting me. It's never been more important."

"Doc-" Jack started.

"But you don't always tell me the truth." Amy said.

"If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me."

"Doctor, the crack in my wall. How can it be here?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven?"

"What did you tell me?"

"No. No, that's not the point. You have to remember."

"Doctor." My past self said, still not opening her eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked.

We were back at Amy's home and back to the start of the season. "Amelia's house. When she was seven. The night she waited." Outside Amy's home Little Amelia has fallen asleep outside, lying on her suitcase.

"The girl who waited. Come here, you." The Doctor picks her up and I pick up her suitcase and walk her inside.

Amy's bedroom. He puts her to bed. while I put her suitcase underneath it.

"It's funny. I thought if you could hear me, I could hang on somehow. Silly me. Silly old Doctor. When you wake up, you'll have a mum and dad, and you won't even remember me. Well, you'll remember me a little. I'll be a story in your head. But that's okay. We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh? Because it was, you know. It was the best. The daft old man who stole a magic box and ran away. Did I ever tell you that I stole it? Well, I borrowed it. I was always going to take it back. Oh, that box. Amy, you'll dream about that box. It'll never leave you. Big and little at the same time. Brand new and ancient, and the bluest blue ever. And the times we had, eh? Would have had. Never had. In your dreams, they'll still be there. The Doctor, Susan Jane and Amy Pond, and the days that never came. The cracks are closing. But they can't close properly until I'm on the other side. I don't belong here any more. I think I'll skip the rest of the rewind. I hate repeats. Live well. Love Rory. Bye bye, Pond."

"Bye Amy." I said. Then I whispered. "Bye Jack." The Doctor and I go through the crack in the wall.

* * *

The Doctor and I appeared back inside the TARDIS, alive and in the correct universe. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed, hugging the Doctor. Then I let go. "Oh, stomach didn't like that. Stomach REALLY didn't like that."

I ran over to the TARDIS doors, flung them open to reveal that we were in space, and puked.

"Just don't get any on the inside of MY TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled to me from across the room.

I turned around, stuck my tongue out and turned back around to puke some more. After I was done, The Doctor brought me a bottle of water which I gladly took. "Now, get changed into a fancy dress. We are gate crashing a wedding!"

* * *

The TARDIS materialises in the middle of Amy's reception. I grinned as I could see all the guests reactions on the monitor. Amy knocks on the Tardis door. "Okay, Doctor, Susan. Did I surprise you this time?"

The Doctor appears in top hat and tails. While I am in a tight red dress with black heels. "Er, yeah. Completely astonished. Never expected that. How lucky I happened to be wearing this old thing. Hello, everyone. I'm Amy's imaginary friend, and this is my other friend, Susan Jane Harkness. But We came anyway."

"You absolutely, definitely may kiss the bride." Amy says, walking up to the Doctor.

The Doctor stops amy by putting a finger on her lips. "Amelia, from now on I shall be leaving the kissing duties to the brand new Mister Pond."

"No, I'm not Mister Pond. That's not how it works." Rory says.

"Yeah, it is."

"Yeah, it is." Rory agreed.

"Right then, everyone. We'll move my box. You're going to need the space. I only came for the dancing." The Doctor and I walked back inside the TARDIS and I dematerialized her.

"Doctor, can I see Jack?"

The Doctor sighed. "Yeah, I guess." The Doctor piloted the TARDIS to a newly rebuilt Torchwood.

I ran out and saw Jack bent over his desk, with headphones on. I smirked and ran up behind him and shouted, "JACK!"

Jack jumped and almost fell off his chair. "Susan!" Jack stands up, hugs and kisses me. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am." I replied and kissed him again. Neither of us noticing the TARDIS leaving.

* * *

**A Comment on A Review:**

Maren the fangirl: All that will be explained later on... ;)


	36. Epilogue: A Blue Envelope

A/N: This will be very short chapter.

**Epilogue: A Blue Envelope**

Jack and I officially moved into our house three months ago, after we finished painting. I had talked to the Tardis when the Doctor had stopped by one time and she said that my pregnancy would take about 18 months to complete, which was the normal waiting time for a Time Lady. Right now, I was on my fourth month and had a medium sized bump. It wasn't that obvious but it was to me when I had to start buying larger pants and shirts.

The layout of the house was from the garage, a small hallway which you could find a small bathroom on the left and the washing room on the right.

After that you would find a coat rack and the hallway would open up to the living room, a wall with an 'window' in the wall, showing the kitchen. All the way at the end of the Living Room, there was stairs to the second floor of the house where there were three bedrooms and an office along with two bathrooms.

Jack and I walked through the hallway, taking off our shoes, hanging up our coats and ran to the couch to watch some television.

The doorbell rang. "The mail's here." I said.

"I'll get it." Jack told me and got up off the couch and got the mail. Flipping through it, Jack muttered, "Bill, bill, advertisement, advertisement, advertisement, hey, Susan, what's this?"

Jack was holding a blue envelope. My eyes widened. I grabbed the letter, looked on the back. It had a number 2 on it. I opened it up and saw a date, time and a map reference. Oh god. I thought. Lake Silencio.

Jack saw my face go pale. "Susan, what is it?"

"It's from the Doctor. Date, time and map reference."

"But it doesn't say it's from him." Jack said.

I rolled my eyes. "It's Tardis blue, Jack. Don't argue with a pregnant woman who can kick your ass."

Jack held up his hands in surrender. "So, when are we leaving?"

* * *

**To be continued in... Parallel Silence! The date will be up on my profile and my Tumbler account.**

**A/N: Thank you to whoever reviewed, favorited or followed this story! Since this is in a cross over section, I know it normally doesn't get that many reviews as the ones in only Doctor Who section. Thanks so much!**

**Parallel Silence will also be posted in the Doctor Who &amp; Torchwood crossover section.**

**The squeal should be up June 1st. See my link to my tumbler ******account which will have spoilers for Parallel Passion and updates about the story.******** Once we get closer to the starting date, the date will show up on my profile page.****

Some Comments on Reviews:

Maren the fangirl: Thanks :)


End file.
